Jeden Wujek i rewelacji kupa
by Mr Pocky
Summary: „Jako Autorka zadałam sobie pytanie W ile OOC sytuacji i zachowań mogę wplątać Kurogane, tak aby udowodnić, że pojęcie OOC jest pojęciem wysoce niepraktycznym?. Będziecie zdziwieni, wink." Harlequin, sztampa, klisza, crack, ero. Taki fik bez fabuły, za to z ładnymi wnętrzami (no… gdyby ktoś go sfilmował). I czy wspominałam już o cracku?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.:** Ten fanfik naprawdę nie posiada fabuły jako takiej. W teorii miał się sprowadzać do samego cracka i ero. Z czasem pomysł rozrósł się o kolejne scenki, głupie i fluffowe zarazem, mające raczej… znikomą wartość fabularną. Fika podzieliłam na rozdziały dla własnego ułatwienia i dla własnej motywacji (inaczej pewnie w ogóle by nie powstał).

Ostrzeżenia? Mocne ero w daaalszych rozdziałach, chlanie w bliższych rozdziałach. Podstawowa znajomość japońskości jako takiej nie zaszkodzi.

Widzicie rażący błąd dowolnego rodzaju – wytknijcie mi go, proszę. Konstruktywna krytyka jest spoko.

Enjoy.

* * *

\- Mój drogi Kurogane. W zależności od perspektywy, jaką przyjmiesz, mam dla ciebie albo bardzo dobre albo bardzo złe wieści.

\- Nie znoszę tego twojego protekcjonalnego tonu. Jakbyś była moją cholerną babką, czy inną ciotką.

\- Nie czas na teoretyczne rozważania na tematy ciotek – odparła gładko Tomoyo splatając dłonie. – Skupmy się na pewnym wujku, w którym, jak wszystko na to wskazuje, raczyłeś się zauroczyć po same uszy.

\- Nadal nie do końca orientuję się w tym całym ich pokrewieństwie. To raczej nie jest wujek, tylko dalszy kuzyn, choć nie mam co do tego… – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi, kiedy nagła myśl przedostała się poprzez grube pokłady skomplikowanych korelacji okołorodzinnych jego kumpla oraz współlokatora, Soraty. – Chwila. Czekaj no. Co ja takiego niby powiedziałem, że posądzasz mnie o jakieś… _uczucia_? – spytał z niejakim obrzydzeniem.

Tomoyo, jedyna córka starej przyjaciółki rodziców Kurogane, dziewczę niewiele młodsze od rzeczonego, innymi słowy prawie-rodzina – ach, znów te korelacje! – spojrzało teraz nań przenikliwie i poczęło wyliczać bez najmniejszego zająknięcia:

\- W ciągu ostatniej godziny dowiedziałam się, że wspomniany wujek jest bystry, elokwentny, pogodny, bezinteresowny, bardzo uprzejmy, dowcipny, do tego diablo przystojny i bogaty .

\- Jest też nachalny, dziwaczny oraz irytujący – sprostował równie prędko Kurogane. – Żebyś słyszała jak on pieje, jaki ma śmiech! Aż uszy bolą. Choć w gruncie rzeczy ten jego rechot jest zaraźliwy. Na swój sposób… Jak by się tak nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to ma całkiem przyjemny głos – dodał po małej pauzie.

„Widzisz"? – zdawały się teraz mówić sugestywnie uniesione brwi Tomoyo.

\- Och. O cholera! – stwierdził Kurogane. I zaraz wzruszył ramionami, na powrót przybierając obojętną minę. A przynajmniej pozory obojętnej miny. – Nawet jeśli miałabyś rację… to i tak niczego to nie zmienia.

Bo tak, czy inaczej ten cały kuzynowujek pozostawał osobą raczej… mało osiągalną dla delikwentów pokroju Kurogane.

Tymczasem Tomoyo zezwoliła sobie na jeszcze jedno badawcze, taksujące spojrzenie, nim bez słówka sięgnęła po leżący na niskim stoliku telefon Kurogane.

Kurogane nie zaprotestował. Dobrze wiedział, że z Tomoyo bywa… cóż, nie do przewidzenia, a z jej małymi, ekscentrycznymi widzimisię nie w sposób wygrać. Poza tym w komórce nie miał niczego, czego mógłby się wstydzić, czy musiałby w taki, czy inny sposób ukrywać i…

 _O żesz. I cholera po raz drugi._

Oprócz sporadycznych kuriozalnych wybryków Tomoyo mogła też pochwalić się równie sporadycznymi przebłyskami przeczuć, które nierzadko wykraczały poza oklepaną i powtarzaną do znudzenia „kobiecą intuicję".

Tak jak teraz, kiedy to z iście pokerową miną przeglądała galerię w telefonie Kurogane. Zdjęcie za zdjęciem, zdjęcie za zdjęciem…

Po kolejnym mignięciu wiadomej jasnowłosej persony, młodemu mężczyźnie puściły nerwy.

\- Nie ja je robiłem! On to sam…! – wydukał nieco nieskładnie.

W odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie łagodne skinięcie głową i wyrozumiały uśmiech z rodzaju tych najbardziej denerwujących, za którymi kryje się „ależ oczywiście, nie może być inaczej".

… _to jej milczenie jest nie do zniesienie. Gorsze od_ wyrozumiałego _uśmiechu_ , uznał w myślach Kurogane.

\- Powiedz coś wreszcie – zażądał po kolejnej przydługiej chwili intensywnej naocznej analizy zdjęć.

Sam Kurogane bardzo starał się nie wspominać okoliczności, w których te liczne _selfie_ były robione. To chyba było jakoś w zeszłym… mniejsza o datę. Chyba na pewno byli podpici i chyba na pewno był późny wieczór, i szli ulicą, i ten głupek Sorata chyba na pewno zaczął śpiewać, a jego równie przygłupi wujek zaczął mu wtórować, a Kurogane nie miał już siły, by ich uciszać, za to nieroztropnie wyciągnął telefon, żeby spojrzeć która jest godzina, bo tak czy inaczej musieli jakoś i kiedyś wrócić do domu, a ten pożal się boże krewny Osakijczyka to dostrzegł i zabrał mu – to znaczy, nie Soracie, a Kurogane – telefon z rąk i zaczął gadać coś o pamiątce z wieczoru i wtedy zrobił sobie ten milion zdjęć, a potem wpakował się na Kurogane, żeby zrobić kolejny milion i Kurogane na pewno pomyślał wtedy, że może i ten głąb jest dość chudy, za to przyjemnie ciepły i że jego woda toaletowa bardzo ładnie pachnie, i chyba się nawet trochę _zapatrzył_ (co zresztą wyszło na zdjęciach), i na to wszystko władował się dodatkowo rozśpiewany Sorata, też żądając fotek i o boże, czemu Kurogane wciąż tych nieszczęsnych zdjęć nie skasował…?

Z tego przydługiego strumienia świadomości wyrwało go melodramatyczne westchnienie Tomoyo.

\- Oprócz tego, że szanowny wujek rzeczywiście jest wręcz uderzająco atrakcyjny, jest też bardzo fotogeniczny – odezwała się przenosząc spojrzenie na przyjaciela. – Skądś znam jego twarz. Ty nie masz takiego wrażenia?

\- Bo ja wiem? Chyba nie. Teraz to już i tak za późno, żebym mógł to ocenić…

\- A czym on się zajmuje na co dzień? – zapytała przesuwając telefon z powrotem ku Kurogane.

Młody mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na chwilę namysłu.

\- Mam wrażenie, że głównie się obija – orzekł. – Z tego, co zrozumiałem jest czymś w rodzaju _freelancera_. Pisze artykuły do jakichś kolorowych gazetek. Od czasu do czasu.

\- Czyli nie na tym dorobił się swej oszałamiającej fortuny…

Kurogane skomentował to uniesieniem brwi. „Oszałamiającej"… Niech jej będzie, że oszałamiającej.

\- Nooo… chyba nie – przyznał wreszcie z wahaniem. – Ale nie znam wszystkich szczegółów jego… erm, kariery zawodowej. I życia jako takiego.

\- Kurogane.

\- O bogowie… – wymamrotał rozpoznawszy ten z nagła zjawiony Ton. Ten Ton, który zwiastował wyłącznie same nieszczęścia.

\- Kurogane, poczułam się zainteresowana. Wręcz zaintrygowana. Koniecznie musisz zawiązać bliższą znajomość z Wujkiem – postanowiła Tomoyo.

Czy ona już mu zdążyła nadać dużą literę? Był pewien, że słyszał dużą literę.

\- Bo co? – warknął w marnej próbie sprzeciwu.

\- Bo inaczej to _ja_ zajmę się sprawą Wujka. Wszystkiego się dowiem, wszystko załatwię. Wiesz, że mam swoje _sposoby_.

\- NIE. RÓB. TEGO.

\- Czy usłyszę magiczne słowo~?

\- Nie rób tego… proszę…

To najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowało dziewczynę, bo skinęła głową, a jej twarz znów rozświetlił jeden z tych dobrodusznych i bardzo niebezpiecznych uśmiechów.

\- Dobrze. Ale czuj się ostrzeżony. Informuj mnie na bieżąco i pamiętaj, że wszystko co robię, robię dla twojego dobra! Bo cię kocham!

\- Ugh… – odparł bystro Kurogane i wstał z podłogi.

Czas najwyższy się zbierać.

Wizyta w domu Daidouji pozostawiła Kurogane w stanie dysonansu poznawczego. Z jednej strony bardzo żałował, że w ogóle wspominał Tomoyo o blondasie (nie będzie myślał o nim per „Wujek", ooo, na pewno nie), z drugiej… czuł pewną ulgę. Dobrze mieć taką Tomoyo, która uświadomi _pewne sprawy_. A przy okazji da kopa motywacyjnego.

Oby tylko ten kop nie zaprowadził go wprost pod pędzący pociąg

Pociąg rzecz jasna metaforyczny.

Oby metaforyczny.

* * *

W erze przedwujkowych rewolucji Kurogane egzystował sobie, względnie spokojnie, jako student drugiego roku. Pierwszy rok życia studenckiego uświadomił mu, że akademiki to rzecz zdecydowanie nie dla niego, dlatego też w wyniku nieprawdopodobnego splotu zdarzeń wynajmował obecnie stancję (dwa małe pokoiki i do tego z łazienką, luksus niebywały!) z dawno niewidzianym kumplem kumpla, Soratą Arisugawą.

Sorata nie zmienił się wcale odkąd Kurogane widział go po raz ostatni pięć lat temu. Ale! Mijał już pierwszy tydzień wspólnego pomieszkiwania, a Kurogane nadal nie musiał grozić Soracie śmiercią. Innymi słowy, rokowania na przyszłość były dobre.

Rok akademicki zaczął się spokojnie.

Codzienna, półgodzinna jazda metrem do i z uniwersytetu działała na Kurogane niemalże relaksującą. Jeśli o sam uniwerek i innych studentów chodzi, to może i nie nawiązał jakiś szczególnie bliskich przyjaźni, które mógłby odnowić po wakacyjnej przerwie, lecz mimo to po cichu cieszył się z widoku znajomych mord. Zarówno tych studenckich, jak i profesorskich. A jak już zostało powiedziane wcześniej, w domu Sorata – dumny student pierwszego roku Historii – wciąż zachowywał się po ludzku i jak na razie obyło się bez poważniejszych scysji. Rodzice – tyle że na odległość, bo przez telefon – dzielili radość Kurogane z nowo wynajmowanego mieszkanka. Tak samo jak Tomoyo, która również przez telefon groziła rychłymi odwiedzinami.

Nic nie wskazywało na druzgoczące zmiany. Żadnych trzęsień ziemi na horyzoncie. No, oprócz tej potencjalnej wizyty Tomoyo.

Spokojnie było aż do feralnej soboty. Późnym sobotnim popołudniem Sorata powiadomił Kurogane, że za jakieś pół godziny będą mieli gościa. Cóż, to tłumaczyło fakt względnej czystości mieszkanka i zdecydowany deficyt tu i tam walających się skarpet.

Z dość poszarpanych objaśnień krzątającego się współlokatora, Kurogane zrozumiał tyle, że odwiedzi jakaś Soratowa rodzina, wujek, który wujkiem nie jest, ale bywa tak nazywany, a tak naprawdę to jest kuzynem któregoś tam rzędu, mieszka w Tokio od jakiegoś czasu, jest trochę starszy od Soraty, no i od Kurogane siłą rzeczy też, a zupełnie się tego nie odczuwa, zresztą zobaczysz, i w ogóle bardzo w porządku z niego gość.

Kurogane zarejestrował piąte przez dziesiąte. Najważniejszą było to, że przychodził ktoś _obcy_ , więc wypadałoby włożyć jakąś koszulkę, która nie wyglądała jakby tuż przed chwilą stoczyła bój na śmierć i życie z wirówką. Tak też uczynił. To by było na tyle, jeśli o przygotowania w wykonaniu Kurogane chodzi. Całą resztą niech zajmie się Osakijczyk.

I kiedy wreszcie rodzina Soraty w liczbie pojedynczej zjawiła się w wysprzątanym pokoju, ekhm, gościnnym, krew odpłynęła z twarzy Kurogane.

Czy ten osakijski jełop nie mógł uprzedzić?! Naprawdę nie mógł?! Toż to cholerny głupi _gaijin_ jest! Dogadaj się człowieku z głupim _gaijinem_!

Fai. Tak głupi _gaijin_ miał na imię. Nazwiska Kurogane nie zapamiętał (o wymowie już nie wspominając). Całe szczęście, że mówił po _ludzku_ , płynną japońszczyzną. Chociaż słychać było w tej japońszczyźnie jakąś naleciałość, której nie potrafił do niczego przypasować.

Kurogane spojrzał na blondasa nieco łaskawszym okiem, kiedy po zwyczajowych powitalnych kurtuazjach wyciągnął on z plastikowych toreb pachnącą, bezpiecznie upakowaną w styropian zawartość i wyjaśnił, że po drodze zahaczył o _oden_. O jeden z najlepszych _odenów_ w całym Tokio trzeba zaznaczyć. Prócz żarcia przyniósł też trzy butelki niezłego piwa. Jeszcze zimnego.

Może _gaijin_ nie jest w gruncie rzeczy taki zły, jakby się zdawało…

Dalszy przebieg spotkania nie był szczególnie zaskakujący.

Sorata z tym całym swoim krewniakiem zajęli się ożywioną rozmową, w którą Kurogane nie potrafił się włączyć, niewiele też, prawdę powiedziawszy, go ona interesowała. Zwykła radosna pogawędka dwójki radosnych idiotów. Zatem Kurogane żuł _odenowe_ pyszności, popijał piwo, jednym uchem słuchał toczącej się rozmowy, drugim wyłapywał wiadomości płynące półgłosem z archaicznego telewizorka zdobiącego pokój, wzrokiem przelatywał świeżo zakupiony podręcznik (do patofizjologii, ugh) i w międzyczasie łypał. Łypał na _gaijina_ , rzecz jasna. _Gaijin_ nie tylko wyglądał bardzo _gaijonowo_ ( i to w taki… atrakcyjny sposób; nawet ślepy by to zauważył), był też podejrzanie dobrze ubrany. Czyli że nieźle zarabiał albo miał bogatych rodziców. No, to przynajmniej tłumaczyło ten znakomity _oden_.

Kiedy nie zostało już nic konkretnego do zjedzenia, Kurogane mamrocząc pod nosem wykręty, że jakoby musi przejrzeć notatki, raczył ewakuować się do swojego pokoju. Cicho zasunął za sobą drzwi i wziął się za lekturę. Co prawda, nie notatek, ale zaległego komiksu, ale hej, umówmy się, że Kurogane nie był istotą… wyjątkowo społeczną.

Tu należy wyjaśnić, że pokój Soraty lub jak kto woli pokój gościnny pełnił funkcję salonu, świetlicy (vide archaiczny telewizorek) i jadalni (łączył się z wnęką kuchenną). Pokój Kurogane miał natomiast z czasem stać się miejscem nauki, drzemki i głębokich, filozoficznych (nierzadko pijackich) dysput. Droga do łazienki także wiodła przez to pomieszczenie co miało, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, dobre i złe strony.

Tym razem obyło się bez żadnych przykrych incydentów, po godzinie, czy dwóch _gaijin_ podziękował za gościnę oraz miłe spotkanie i pojechał do domu.

Ufff…

Przy następnym spotkaniu Kurogane miał już niemały problem z ewakuacją, bo kiedy wszedł do domu po dobrych kilku godzinach spędzonych na uczelni, Sorata z blondasem już na niego czekali. A między nimi tkwiła piękna i ogromna pizza.

Kurogane nie dał się długo namawiać. Ba, jeśli każdej wizycie kuzynowujka będzie towarzyszyć dobre żarcie dowolnego rodzaju, Kurogane skłonny jest te wizyty nawet polubić.

Polubił je szybciej niż zakładał. I to nie tylko z powodu smacznego jedzenia.

Jakoś w w trakcie drugich odwiedzin, ni z tego, ni z owego z chudej blondasowej piersi wyrwało się żałosne stękniecie. Przegapił powtórkę odcinka ulubionej serii anime! Odcinek skończył się kwadrans temu, Fai był mocno zawiedziony. A Kurogane mocno zdziwiony, że ktoś _taki_ ogląda kreskówki. I to w dodatku _dobre_ kreskówki, które i Kurogane śledzi. I lubi. Dość mocno. Koniec końców wdali się z głupim _gaijinem_ w dyskusję na temat wspomnianej. Osakijczyk nie był wtajemniczony, więc ochoczo postanowili wyjaśnić mu zawiłości fabularne całej serii. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że jeden przez drugiego usiłowali streścić te liche kilkaset odcinków. Sorata oświadczył, że dłużej na trzeźwo tego nie zniesie i poszedł po piwo. A nawet i trzy.

Od tej pory Fai stał się regularnym gościem studenckiego mieszkanka. Jakoś w trakcie tych wizyt Kurogane poznał w wielkim skrócie historię rodu, a właściwie jednej gałęzi rodu, z którego wywodził się Fai. No i pokrętnie Sorata (korelacje nadal pozostawały nieco niejasne). Kurogane doszedł do jednego, słusznego wniosku: przodkowie Faia (w tym i on sam) mają problem z usiedzeniem na zadzie i żyją wojażami.

Dziadek Faia tuż po wojnie obrał kurs ze Skandynawii na Wyspy Japońskie, gdzie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę. Dalszy ciąg tej historii był wypełniony licznymi, mocno emocjonalnymi i – w opinii Kurogane – mało racjonalnymi podróżami w te i we wte licznych członków Faiowej rodziny. Bo Fai kuzynów, ciotek i wujków miał całkiem sporo, gorzej z tą rodziną najbliższą, gdyż pech (bądź szczęście) chciał, że blondas pozostał jedynakiem. W każdym razie, przez całe lata rodzina skandynawsko-japońska rozlała się zarówno po Szwecji, jak i po Hokkaido, część zawędrowała aż na Osakę (patrz: krewniacy głąba).

Z samym Faiem sytuacja była jeszcze ciekawsza.

Urodził się w Szwecji, gimnazjum skończył w Japonii, a szkołę średnią w USA. Nie wytłumaczył z kim udał i w jakim celu udał się aż do Stanów. Pozwolił sobie natomiast na ogólnikowe stwierdzenie, że w gruncie rzeczy Nowy Jork niewiele różni się od Tokio. Tak czy inaczej, Fai spędził w USA dobrych kilka lat, a następnie wrócił do dziadków. Na Hokkaido nie zagrzał zbyt długo miejsca, ciągnęło go do bardziej zatłoczonego życia. Sześć lat temu trafił wreszcie do japońskiej stolicy, obecnie wynajmował apartament w Aoyamie (…wow, nawet Tomoyo wraz z matką nie mogły pochwalić się _taką_ miejscówą), gdzie mieszkał sam (nie licząc dwóch zamieszkałych na stałe kotów oraz starszej, odwiedzającej go raz na jakiś czas pani, która pełniła rolę jego gosposi). Rodzinę odwiedzał stosunkowo rzadko (nie liczyć Soraty). W przyszłości zamierzał postawić na obrzeżach stolicy domek z dużą działką, gdzie będzie trzymał kozy. Co najmniej dwie, bo koza lubi towarzystwo.

Kurogane czuł się przytłoczony nadmiarem informacji. Oprócz wcześniej wymienionych, został również poinformowany, iż blondas jest wegetarianinem (co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w dokarmianiu innych mięchem) i że nie uznawał, nie nosił żadnych pochodnych odzwierzęcych (tutaj znów samoistnie nasuwał się temat kóz w ogrodzie). Czyli że albo był idealistą o zbyt miękkim sercu, albo głupkiem ze zbyt dużą ilością wolnego czasu i równie wielką liczbą dziwnych pomysłów. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie. Kurogane udało się także z wysiłkiem wydedukować, iż Fai jest w jednej szóstej Japończykiem oraz że zna płynnie co najmniej trzy języki. Dwukrotnie słyszał rozmowy po amery- angielsku, które blondas toczył przez telefon, raz był nawet świadkiem Faiowego niepodobnego do niczego gulgotania (prawdopodobnie szwedzkiego gulgotania). Po raz pierwszy też zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, ile tak właściwie Fai ma lat. I dlaczego chce trzymać w ogrodzie akura-… no dobrze, dość tematu kóz. Tak czy inaczej, w przypadku głupiego blondasa nic nie trzymało się kupy. Fai znał języki obce, był – w miarę - rozsądny i inteligentny, a mimo to edukację zakończył na szkole średniej. Przyznał, że żałuje, iż podejmował się tylko marnych kursów, zamiast skończyć studia. Uznał, że jego czas minął, że za późno już na studiowanie. Tyle tylko że przyjemność obcowania ze studentami (tu posłał znaczące spojrzenie i serdeczny uśmiech słuchającej go dwójce) częściowo wynagradza mu te stracone lata, które mógł poświęcić na naukę. Kurogane nadal nie potrafił ocenić ile Fai ma lat, a nie ośmielił się go o to spytać.

Tygodnie mijały, głupi _gaijin_ wkroczył w życie Soraty i Kurogane nie tylko jako stały towarzysz (często spontanicznych i niezbyt trzeźwych) zabaw, ale i dorywczy opiekun. Fai gładko wszedł w rolę starszego brata, wujka, w porywach nawet ojca i matki. Kiedy Sorata potrzebował na JUŻ, NA TERAZ książkę, której nijak nie umiał zdobyć, Fai po prostu się zjawiał, a w ramionach dzierżył wiadomą pozycję. Kiedy Kurogane dosłownie z dnia na dzień dostał gorączki i paskudnego kataru, Fai stawał na progu z całą baterią leków.

Każdemu pasował ten układ, nikt nie narzekał. No dobrze, Kurogane narzekał. Ale sporadycznie. Z tygodnia na tydzień coraz rzadziej.

Tym bardziej, że w międzyczasie Kurogane odbył _znaczącą rozmowę_ z Tomoyo.

Razem, we trójkę, chadzali do pubów i do kina, razem odwiedzali budy z _odenem._ Z Rzeczy Ważnych zdarzyło im się kilka wypadów do Akihabary oraz wyjście na karaoke, gdzie – ku cichej radości Kurogane – Sorata z Faiem okazali się być specjalistami od _eurodance'u i bubblegum popu_. Cóż to była za noc.

Po jednej z takich zakrapianych nocy, dwaj współlokatorzy zasiedli w jednym z pokoi przy zgaszonym świetle, aby Podyskutować tudzież Prowadzić Męskie Rozmowy. Fai już jakiś czas temu, w stanie radosnego upojenia, udał się do siebie. Oby dotarł do celu w jednym kawałku.

Jako że okazja sprzyjała, Kurogane zebrał się w sobie i postanowił _zapytać_. Nie zaszkodzi też udawać odrobinę bardziej nietrzeźwego niż w rzeczywistości. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Sora nie będzie pamiętał jutro tej rozmowy, albo zwali ją na karb alkoholowych uniesień.

\- A powiesz mi… a powiesz mi… hm – rozpoczął dyplomatycznie Kurogane.

\- So…?

\- A powiesz mi, skąd ten idiota ma kasę…?

\- Który idiota…?

\- No ten…

\- Szszonku, ale ty wszystkich nazywasz idiotami… – słusznie zauważył Sorata.

\- No… ten twój idiota. Nasz idiota.

\- Fai…?

\- No.

\- A szemu som go nie zapytałeś, e?

\- No bo… hm. Nie wiem – oświadczył Kurogane.

\- A teraz ja mom kapować? Jeszsze czego.

\- Ale, ale… nie jest… nigdy nie był związany z _yakuzą_ …?

Sorata milczał przez chwilę. Nie skomentował dzikiej logiki, ani ogólnego bezsensu zadanego pytania. Odpowiedział za to zaskakująco trzeźwo:

\- Gdybym mioł w rodzinie _yakuzę_ na pewno bym tu nie mieszkał. A jusz na pewno nie z tobą.

\- No tak. Masz rację.

\- Jak tak cię to ciekawi… wścibskie jajo… to sam go zapytaj – podjął. – Nasztępnym rozem albo co. Żodna to tajemnica.

\- Tak zrobię – obiecał Kurogane.

Znów zapadło głuche milczenie, w którym to Osakijczyk walczył z sennością, a jego kolega walczył z samym sobą.

\- A powiesz mi… – znów zagaił Kurogane.

\- Ooo, nie!

\- Ale to to takie nic pytanie…

\- Yhy, na pewno.

\- Czy on… czy on z kimś… ma… coś?

Jakaś tajemnicza siła pomogła rozmówcy Kurogane dokonać właściwej interpretacji powyższego „nic pytania".

\- Ma kogoś? A szo? Podoba ci się?

Sorata nie miał zamiaru czekać na odpowiedź.

\- Pewnie, że tak. Wszyszkim się podoba – wypalił nieco urażony. – To jego praca.

\- Nie wiem, czy kogoś mo – kontynuował, jako że Kurogane nie kwapił się go wygłoszenia jakiegokolwiek komentarza. – Wątpię, bo inaczej nie spędzałby z nami tyla czasu. No i nie pszychodziłby sam. Ale wiem, wszy… wszyszszy w sumie wiedzo, że miewoł pszyjaciółki. I pszyjaciół. Też bym tak chcioł… – wtrącił nieco ciszej, a dalej kontynuował już normalnym tonem: – A teraz… może się sparzył. A może mu się znudziło. Nie mojo sprawa. A so?

\- A nic…

\- I tak nie mosz u niego żodnych szans – obwieścił krytycznie Sorata. – Spójrz na siebie.

Kurogane poszedł za jego radą.

\- Spoglądam. I co niby?

\- Ygh, mi chodzi o to so masz w środku…

\- Co ja mam w środku? - spytał Kurogane z pijacką trwogą. Dotknął brzucha, jakby spodziewał się znaleźć tam co najmniej jakieś szpetne dziecię pana Gigera.

\- Bucowatość.

\- Lepiej uważaj, osakijska mendo!

\- A ty się lepi odwal od mojego seksownego wujka…! – wzburzył się Sora. – Zadrzesz z nim, to zadrzesz ze mną, o!

Kurogane westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Nie miał energii, ani chęci na pijackie kłótnie.

\- Idź spać, jełopie – poradził.

\- Pójdę – najwyraźniej i z Soraty zeszło całe napięcie, bo posłusznie zwalił się tam, gdzie siedział.

A że znajdowali się w pokoju Kurogane, zwalił się akurat na połowę jego materaca. Nie po raz pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni.

Drugi z mężczyzn przetarł oczy. Dość Dyskutowania na dziś. Przecież sam nie będzie siedział. W dodatku po ciemku.

Zatem zwalił się obok Soraty, nie troszcząc się o odszukanie koca, poduszki, czy czegokolwiek innego.

\- Jo tak w sumie żortowałem – po minucie, czy dwóch sprostował Osakijczyk. – Ogółem jesteś spoko. Nawet bucowatość można ci darować. Ale moją rodzinę to ty szanuj. Mom cię na oku, więc lepi nie próbuj się zakochiwać – zakończył dość mętnie.

\- …za późno...

\- So…?

\- Nico. Zabierz ten łokieć z mojej twarzy, mendo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N.:** Wcześniej zapomniałam dodać, że fikowy Sorata posługuje się – za oficjalnym tłumaczeniem JPFu – czymś w rodzaju gwary poznańskiej.

Reviewy są miłością, ale to już wiemy, prawda?

* * *

\- Mosz jakieś plany na sobotę?

Kurogane uniósł głowę znad ekranu laptopa i rzucił Soracie pytające spojrzenia. Nie było sensu się wykręcać, sobotnie plany Kurogane zostały ustalone w chwili, gdy padło powyższe pytanie.

\- Fai zapraszo nos na późny obiad. Albo wczesno kolację. On stawia.

No tak, kolejna sposobność do darmowego nażarcia się. To się zaczęło robić podejrzanie. Może blondas to jakiś sekciarz. Może planuje ich utuczyć, a potem złożyć w ofierze na jakiejś kanibalistycznej uczcie.

\- A co to za okazja…? – Spytał ostrożnie Kurogane, pełen najgorszych przeczuć.

\- Jego urodziny.

\- …No chyba sobie jaja robisz.

\- Wisz, on też miewa urodziny. Roz do roku.

Kurogane potrząsnął głową. Wdać się w rozmowę z tym durniem, to jak strzelić sobie w stopę.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Problem tkwi w tym, że dziś jest czwartek. Właściwie to czwartek wieczór.

\- Ano, mamy dwa dni, żeby się przygotować! – Przyznał jowialnie Sorata. – Poedział, że nie musimy się jakoś specjalnie wykosztowywać na prezynt!

Kurogane zezwolił sobie na małe westchnienie ulgi. No, chociaż tyle dobrze. Zrobią zrzutkę i kupią durne- dumnemu solenizantowi flachę, czy jakiś… ładny krawat. Osakijczyk chyba orientował się w tym, co konkretnie lubi dostawać na specjalne okazje jego specjalny kuzynowujek.

\- Jednocześnie podkreślił, że bydzie mu _bardzo miło_ , jeśli każdy z nos da mu coś od siebie – podjął Sorata. – Tu cytat: „Niech Kuro-pon się postara". Ręcnorobota wchodzi w grę, tej.

Kuro-pon został Kuro-ponem dobrych kilka tygodni temu. I nadal bezskutecznie walczył z tą twórczą inwencją Faia.

Tym razem darował sobie odpowiedni komentarz, zbyt mocno zaszokowany rewelacjami urodzinowymi.

\- …Jaja sobie robisz… – Powtórzył niedowierzająco.

\- Jo tylko przekazuję wytycne. Zara mu napisze wiadomość, że zgoda jest. Poedział też, że przyjedzie po nos. Autem. Nie pić we własne urodziny, pojmujesz to? Tej, szósta ci łodpowiada?

\- Łodpowiada… – wymamrotał Kurogane, spoglądając w Nicość.

* * *

Ostatkiem silnej woli Kurogane nie zadzwonił do Faia i nie obsmarował go z góry na dół o to, że tak się nie robi, że nie zaprasza się na ostatnią chwilę i w ogóle co on sobie wyobraża.

Ograniczył się tylko do jednej, krótkiej wiadomości, która brzmiała:

„ _Dlaczego nie uprzedziłeś nas wcześniej?_ "

Blondas odpisał:

„ _Wyleciało mi z głowy, tehee~_ "

Taak. Taki zapracowany, że kompletnie zapomniał, uhum.

Niemniej jednak to miłe, że pokusił się o takie zaproszenie. Zwłaszcza, że było to zaproszenie w ich stałym, sprawdzonym trzyosobowym gronie.

Chwila… Z drugiej strony, Fai jakiś przyjaciół posiadać musiał. Przyjaciół starszych, bardziej światowych i lepiej ubranych niż taki Sorata i Kurogane. Tym przyjaciołom wyprawi pewnie osobne przyjęcie w inny dzień. Kurogane nie było szczególnie przykro z tego powodu. Ba, na miejscu Faia też pewnie wolałby trzymać dwóch nieszczególnie rozgarniętych studentów z dala od swoich wykształconych, światowych przyjaciół.

Chyba że nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby…

Nie no, litości, jeszcze chwila i zacznie współczuć Faiowi z powodu domniemanego deficytu znajomych! Też coś!

A skoro już o nierozgarnięciu mowa, Kurogane wracał właśnie z wielkich, urodzinowych zakupów. I prawdę powiedziawszy nie był jakoś wybitnie z tych zakupów zadowolony.

Owszem, poznał głupiego _gaijina_ na tyle, żeby znać jego małe obsesje, zainteresowania i inne drobne preferencje , ale... no przecież nie kupi mu gadżetu z _anime_ , czy pluszowej kozy!

…nie żeby w odruchu desperacji Kurogane nie szukał takiej kozy. Jak na złość asortyment wszystkich sklepów z zabawkami, które odwiedził przewidywał tylko małe, pluszowe baranki i inne alpaki…

Bądźmy szczerzy: Kurogane prezentów kupować nie potrafił, w dodatku dysponował ograniczonym budżetem (wygrzebał jakieś zaskórniaki, żeby nie polegać na pieniądzach rodziców – akurat w tym wypadku wydało mu się to jakoś nie na miejscu).

Innymi słowy, byłoby znacznie prościej, gdyby zakupy pozostawiono Soracie i tyle.

A chrzanić to! Grunt, że Kurogane ostatecznie sobie poradził. Zupełnie sam. A czy Fai będzie zadowolony z prezentów… to też chrzanić. Gdyby powiadomił ich chociaż tydzień przed spotkaniem, cała ta sytuacja pewnie wyglądałaby inaczej.

Tak, czy inaczej, miał dla Faia notes. Ładny, niebieski (Fai nosił sporo błękitu, więc raczej lubił ten kolor) notes w przyjemnej w dotyku oprawie. Notes był w porządku, prezent neutralny, z rodzaju tych, które przydają się każdemu (no, może z wyjątkiem analfabetów). W teorii notes miał być jedynym upominkiem, na notesie Wielkie Zakupy miały się zakończyć.

A jednak stało się inaczej. Kurogane wracał do domu, a w ręce ciążyła mu torba z notesem i tym drugim prezentem, który cichym pobrzękiwaniem zaznaczał swą stałą obecność i wywoływał niejasne wyrzuty sumienia.

Fai lubił koty, okej? Mógł gadać o tych swoich bez przerwy, gdyby tylko mu na to pozwolić. Bardzo możliwe, że lubił też Rzeczy z Kotami, choć Kurogane nie miał okazji oglądać wystroju jego mieszkania.

…oby lubił Rzeczy z Kotami.

Tak jest, Kurogane kupił blondasowi Rzecz z Kotem. A właściwie koci breloczek. Kupił go spontanicznie, bo na pierwszy rzut oka breloczek wyglądał na coś stworzone specjalnie z myślą o przygłupich _gaijinach_.

A teraz żałował tego zakupu. Kotek był ceramiczny, mały i krągły, unosił łapkę i mrużył oczy, a u szyi podzwaniał mu ten przeklęty dzwoneczek. Kotek był słodki. Zbyt słodki i taki… zbyt _miły_ jak na prezent dla dorosłego mężczyzny od innego, nieco mniej dorosłego faceta.

Czy powinien go zwrócić, żeby nie budzić pewnych… podejrzeń?

Sorata na pewno będzie łypał nieufnie. Faiowi kotek się spodoba, a następnie wyśmieje Kurogane za sam pomysł. Ewentualnie w odwrotnej kolejności – najpierw wyśmieje, a potem będzie zachwycony.

Aaach, to też chrzanić! Nie będzie się umartwiał z powodu głupiego kota! Musi sobie znaleźć jakieś dodatkowe, płatne zajęcie, bo wygląda na to, że od naddatku wolnego czasu (oraz nadmiaru pewnego wujka) zaczyna stopniowo głupieć.

* * *

Było tak, jak zapowiedział Sorata – o równej szóstej Fai podjechał po nich samochodem. Czyli że tym razem do weganizmu dodatkowo dochodziła abstynencja. Czemu nie, co kto lubi.

Wkrótce wyjaśniło się, dlaczego blondas zadecydował akurat w ten wieczór zabrać samochód. A dlatego, że dał swoim gościom wolną rękę w wyborze lokalu. Byleby tylko lokal miał przyzwoitą lokalizację i żeby nie musieli jechać do niego przez pół nocy.

O _consensus_ było trudno.

Kurogane uparcie mamrotał z tylnego siedzenia o knajpce z _ninjutsu_ jako motywem przewodnim (i był zgodnie przez resztę ignorowany), Sorata ogłupiał kompletnie, rozdarty pomiędzy trzema miejscówami, o których tylko słyszał i które koniecznie _musiał_ odwiedzić.

Ostatecznie to Fai – u którego w międzyczasie cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość doszczętnie się ulotniły – zadecydował, gdzie będą świętować.

Udało mu się wyszukać restaurację z motywem oceanicznym.

„Idziemy tam. Bardzo lubię plażę" – z tak miażdżącą argumentacją ciężko było dyskutować.

No proszę i rzeczywiście, knajpa oceaniczna, jak się patrzy. Były sieci na ścianach, i muszelki, i boje tu i tam, a nawet spore akwarium ze słonowodną fauną. Tyle że miejsca wolnego nie było, więc byli zmuszeni usadzić zadki przy kontuarze baru.

Fai, jako gość honorowy, zasiadł po środku.

Prezentom towarzyszył wybuch radości tak wielkiej, że tym razem to Osakijczyk był zmuszony gderliwie przypomnieć, że „my tu momy inny krąg kulturowy, i nie cmokamy się publicznie i bez okazji". Fai, ściskając w ramionach spore opakowanie puzzli („Tej, fajne są, przyznaj! Nie bede jadł przez miesionc, ale warto było je kupić!") odparł, że okazja jak najbardziej jest, a poza tym „blondyni mają swoje głupiogaijinowskie przywileje". Kurogane natomiast został tylko – ku swej uldze i rozczarowaniu – wyściskany. I rzecz jasna wyśmiany z powodu uroczego kotka.

Już nad słusznych rozmiarów miską smażonego ryżu z krewetkami młody mężczyzna zezwolił sobie na szereg wolnych spostrzeżeń.

Raz, że prawdopodobnie były to najlepsze krewetki, jakie w życiu jadł. Dwa, że muszą mieć tu całkiem mocne piwa, bo już zaczęło mu szumieć w głowie. Dalej – czy to, że właśnie je krewetki i szumi mu w głowie oznacza, że będzie musiał zaprosić Faia na własne urodziny, których nie miał w zwyczaju wyprawiać? O kurde, chyba tak… Ale to nic. Towarzystwo Faia, jakkolwiek męczące i upierdliwe by ono nie było, bywało też i zaskakująco miłe. W zasadzie cała przyjaźń z Faiem była osobliwie… naturalna. Zwyczajna. Jak z przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, albo kimś tego pokroju.

Tak, ta teoria ze starym przyjacielem pasowała, bo zdawałoby się, że Fai czerpie energię życiową głównie z zawstydzania i doprowadzania Kurogane do skrajnego poirytowania.

A żeby uprawiać ten swoisty _performance_ z pogranicza ni to tortur, ni flirtu blondas nie potrzebował ani kropelki alkoholu. O czym Kurogane miał przyjemność dowiadywać się właśnie tu i teraz.

\- Lepi uważaj, bo cię pogryzie – zauważył krytycznie Sorata. – A może być wściekły…

\- Nah, nie zrobi tego, jest na to zbyt miły – odparował Fai, na zmianę tarmosząc, to znów uklepując fryzurę Kurogane. – Nie mam racji, marcepanku? – Podobnie jak wariacje imienne, te cukiernicze również były na porządku dziennym.

\- Nie jestem miły – zaoponował ze znużeniem marcepanek.

\- Szczonku, miewasz ty czasem jakie przebłyski mechanizmów samozachowawczych, czy nie bardzo? Mom na myśli to, że nikt nie potrafi tak jeździć po Kurogane, jak sam Kurogane.

\- Czekaj, czekaj, Sora, bo jeszcze chwila, a potraktuję to jako wyzwanie! – parsknął Fai.

Nieszczęsny wyrób cukierniczy na powrót zajął się jedzeniem. Niech to będzie sprawdzian jego silnej woli oraz cierpliwości. O, albo trening przed tym, co czeka go po zakończeniu studiów. Albo i wcześniej. Wszak z upierdliwym petentem można mieć do czynienia w każdym niemal zawodzie.

Po kilku kolejkach później, uwagę Osakijczyka przykuły dwie (prawdopodobnie) licealistki zajmujące stolik na prawo. A właściwie: zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu licealistki skupiły uwagę właśnie na szanownym towarzystwie przy barze. Właśnie na nich!

Kurogane nie raczył nawet zerknąć w tamtą stronę. Rzecz oczywista, że to nikt inny, tylko głupol zwracał na siebie uwagę swoim jasnym łbem, zaraźliwym śmiechem i ogólnie pojętą aurą. Nic nowego, nie ma się czym ekscytować.

\- Oho, ta w kucyku cię rozpoznała. Zara podejdzie, zobaczysz – mruknął konspiracyjnie Sorata, nachylając się w stronę Faia.

\- Nie sądzę. – Blondyn dyskretnie spojrzał przez ramię. – Coraz rzadziej i rzadziej mi się to zdarza.

\- Znaczy, twój czas przeminoł?

\- Na to wygląda. – Fai uśmiechnął się niepewnie..

\- O co chodzi? – Zainteresował się nagle Kurogane

Jak na złość zjawił się barman, który podjął przerwaną wcześniej rozmowę z Faiem i Soratą na temat zalet piw ciemnych i jasnych. Kurogane odpowiedzi na pytanie nie uzyskał.

Ma rozumieć, że te Artykuły Raz na Jakiś Czas Pisane do Kolorowych Gazetek przyniosły Faiowi – krótką, ale znaczną – sławę? Jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć…

Cóż, do tematu już nie wrócili, gdyż wkrótce po licealistkach ślad zaginął, a ich stolik zajęła rodzina z małym dzieckiem.

Sorata wysnuł głośne przypuszczenie, że dziewczyny wystraszył Kurogane. Lub też, że cała ich trójka okazała się zbyt _przystojna_ dla nieśmiałych, dziewiczych serc. Jedno z dwóch, choć ta pierwsza teoria zdawała się być Osakijczykowi bardziej prawdopodobna.

A wychodząc od tematu licealistek i ogólnie rozumianej atrakcyjności, rozmowa gładko zeszła na te bardziej osobiste preferencje.

\- Ja to bym… Ja to bym chcioł jakąś klasyczno pienkność! – Rozwodził się już nieco wcięty Sorata. – No wicie, kogoś w typie urody podobnym do tego, co to wszem i wobec prezentuje Kuro, tyle że, noo… mniej zacięcia, więcej dźwięku. Znaczy się, wdzięku. Klasa i te sprawy.

\- Aww, czyż to nie urocze? – Rozczulił się rzewnie blondas, entuzjastycznie dźgając wiadomy (nie swój) policzek. – Zostałeś nazwany klasyczną pięknością, pierniczku. W pewnym sensie.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

\- No już dobrze, Kuro-sama, więcej nie będę. – Fai cofnął rękę, ale w jego oczach nadal iskrzyły rozbrykane iskierki. – A jeśli już o tym mowa… Jak jest u ciebie? – Spytał mrużąc oczy i oparł podbródek na zwiniętej dłoni. – Kto jest bardziej w twoim typie? Też jakieś mniej lub bardziej klasyczne piękności? Urocze dziewczyny, czy może sympatyczni chłopcy?

Kurogane z nabożną czcią odłożył nieomal opróżnioną szklankę piwa i wreszcie raczył spojrzeć na swego rozmówcę.

Pytanie wymagało dłuższego przemyślenia, dłuższej analizy i jeszcze szerszej odpowiedzi. Bo prawdę powiedziawszy Kurogane jakoś nigdy nie przykładał uwagi do tego typu spraw. To znaczy… potrafił odróżnić co i kto mu się podoba, a co i kto nie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Tomoyo ma wspaniałe włosy i w ogóle cała jest dość urocza (jeśli nie próbuje tych swoich stałych, podejrzanych sztuczek), a durny Osakijczyk ma ładny, bezpretensjonalny uśmiech, którym przy sprzyjających okolicznościach mógłby skraść komuś serce. Ale… W większości były to spostrzeżenia natury, hm, estetycznej. Albo, jak już, biorące się z sympatii. Nie wiązały się z nimi potrzeby duchowe ( _stricte_ romantyczne), czy te… erhm, czysto biologiczne.

Gdzieś tam głęboko w swej zwichrzonej mentalności zdawał sobie mętnie sprawę, że inni ludzie potrafią zakochać się na zabój w kimś kogo ledwo znają, że fantazjują o nieznajomych, których mijają na ulicy, natomiast on sam jest… nieco inny.

Mógłby odpowiedzieć Faiowi, że w gruncie rzeczy nie jest pewny, kto jest w jego typie. I że chyba sympatyczni chłopcy podobają mu się tak samo jak urocze dziewczyny.

A może nawet bardziej niż dziewczyny. Z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa bardziej. Bo jeden taki sympatyczny, mądry i cholernie wdzięczny chłopiec – nie, poprawka, już nie chłopiec – siedział tuż obokKurogane i pomimo całej swej nieskończonej upierdliwości miał najpiękniejsze oczy, uśmiech i wszystko inne w całym Układzie Słonecznym. Co najmniej w Układzie Słonecznym!

Tak. Fai był w jego typie. Z całą pewnością.

Postanowił spontanicznie zaanonsować to nagłe spostrzeżenie, więc odrzekł:

\- Tak.

Blondyn trwał przez sekundkę do cna zdumiony, nim parsknął histerycznym śmiechem. Chyba spodziewał się bardziej doprecyzowanej odpowiedzi.

Do wybuchów gorączkowego chichotu Kurogane też już zdołał się przyzwyczaić. Podobnie Fai zareagował, gdy dowiedział się na kogo współlokator Soraty się szkoli. Najwyraźniej Faiowa wyobraźnia miała problem z ogarnięciem wizji przyszłości, w której to Kurogane z _własnej woli_ miałby _pomagać_ obcym ludziom. A gdy już trochę się uspokoił, zapytał, czy w przyszłości będzie miał u Kurogane zniżki na masaż. Zniżki i masaże, uhm, oczywiście. A jeszcze później już zupełnie spokojnie i z autentycznym zainteresowaniem wypytywał go o szczegóły studiów i o to, dlaczego padło akurat na fizjoterapię.

Cóż, takie już było życie z _gaijinem_ – nieustanna wybuchowa mieszanka idiotycznych żartów i wcale a wcale niegłupich rozmów.

Dla każdego coś miłego.

Powiedzmy.

* * *

Wkrótce obsługa plażowej restauracji wzięła się za dyskretne sprzątanie. Niezawodny znak, że lokal będzie zamykany.

Bez zastanowienia zarządzono urodzinowe przenosiny. Znów to Fai wybrał najbliższy w okolicy klub, wprowadził towarzystwo do środka, zamówił drinki, i zasadniczo miał wszystko na oku i pod kontrolą.

Ponownie wylądowali przy samym barze.

Sorata prędko wyrwał się spod Faiowych skrzydeł. Wychyliwszy _shota_ , wystrzelił na zapełniony parkiet i stamtąd szczerzył zęby do pozostałej dwójki.

Kurogane zazdrościł mu tych niespożytych zapasów energii. Kiedy Osakijczyk giął się w dzikim pląsie, jego kolega rozważał, czy to postępujące znużenie, czy mówiąc bardziej po ludzku, smutna zamuła to wynik całotygodniowego niedosypiania, zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu, czy samej przytłaczającej atmosfery klubu. Ygh, i ta muzyka! Zbyt _głośna_ muzyka, która nie zezwala na normalną rozmowę.

Drgnął, kiedy ktoś chwycił go delikatnie za łokieć.

\- Wszystko w porządku?! – Krzyknął mu Fai wprost do ucha.

\- Tak! – Odparł bez zastanowienia. – Po prostu rzadko bywam w tego typu miejscach!

No tak, głupol ani na chwilę nie wychodzi z roli opiekuna. Ach, ta rodzicielka troska…

I jakby na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczeń, blondas wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i starł _coś_ z brody Kurogane.

…przez cały ten czas miał na twarzy jakieś pozostałości po smażonym ryżu. Po prostu świetnie. Dodatkowo zamiast potencjalnego partnera dorobił się potencjalnej zastępczej mamy.

\- Znów mnie zaskoczyłeś, Kuro-tan! – Fai schował chusteczkę i ponownie nachylił się w jego stronę.

Kurogane postanowił twardo _nie myśleć_ , nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak niewielka przestrzeń dzieli twarz Faia od jego własnej twarzy.

\- Hę!? Czym?

Bez wysiłku mógłby go teraz pocałować. W policzek na przykład. To na pewno zadziałałoby otrzeźwiająco. Orzeźwiająco też.

Hm. Jak na razie _niemyślenie_ nie szło Kurogane zbyt dobrze.

\- Kotkiem! – Odkrzyknął blondas z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jest cudny, ale nigdy w życiu nie zgadłbym, że sprawisz mi na prezent coś takiego!

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba… – Burknął na tyle cicho, że głupol nie mógł tego usłyszeć.

\- Czuję, że w przyszłości jeszcze nie raz mnie zaskoczysz! – Dźgający palec powrócił. Tym razem wwiercił się w brzuch Kurogane. – Mam rację?!

Kurogane odruchowo wzruszył ramionami.

Ech. Mógłby go zaskoczyć nawet tu i teraz. Zaprosić na randkę, albo coś w tym rodzaju. Szczerze wątpił, czy blondas życzyłby sobie podobnych rewelacji akurat w swoje urodziny, więc postanowił zatrzymać tę propozycję dla siebie.

Może będą ku niej lepsze okazje. Może. Jakoś. Kiedyś.

\- Popilnujesz mi drinka, Kuroro? – Fai wskazał na szklankę toniku, a następnie skinął na tańczących ludzi. – Czy idziesz ze mną?

Pytany najpierw zmierzył długim spojrzeniem zatłoczony parkiet, lecz kiedy napotkał wzrokiem roześmiane oczy Faia, też mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Idę z tobą.

* * *

Kolejny tydzień minął jak z bicza strzelił. Gwoli ścisłości dodać należy, że nie cały tydzień, ale zdecydowana większość.

Jak w każde czwartkowe popołudnie Kurogane wracał z uczelni metrem. Miał zamiar wstąpić na małe zakupy, a potem iść prosto do domu, gdzie przy odrobinie szczęścia nie będzie musiał robić nic aż do wieczora. Innymi słowy, reszta dnia i wieczór zapowiadały się normalnie i nudno.

Gdyby nie to, że przypadek (bądź przeznaczenie) chciał, że kiedy wyłączał odtwarzacz i ściągał słuchawki z zamiarem wygrzebania z plecaka komiksu do poczytania, jego uszom dobiegły strzępki rozmowy siedzących nieopodal nastolatków.

Rozmawiali chyba o znanym im wszystkim idolu, który wystąpił gościnne w jakimś teledysku, czy może reklamie…

Mniejsza o to. Ważne, że sama rozmowa zainicjowała wspomnienie, które uderzyło w Kurogane niemal z fizyczną siłą.

Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć…? I to na całe lata…?

A pewnie, że mógł! W końcu kto pamięta wszystkie swoje ważkie i mniej ważkie zdarzenia z wczesnego dzieciństwa?

W tym wypadku nie tylko samo przeżycie, _doznanie_ było ważne. Równie ważny był cały ówczesny wycinek życia Kurogane.

Kurogane miał lat kilka i już wkrótce, za trzy tygodnie miał iść do przedszkola. Podskórnie czuł, że przedszkole będzie… początkiem czegoś _naprawdę wielkiego_. Jak na razie ta perspektywa tylko go cieszyła.

Ale póki co, Kurogane jak co dzień obudził się bardzo wcześnie, prześlizgnął się cicho obok wciąż śpiących rodziców i klapnął przed telewizorem. Jak każde dziecko nie lubił spać, za to lubił kreskówki. Dzień musiał być szczególny, prawdopodobnie świąteczny, bo jak na złość jego ulubionych i sprawdzonych kanałach kreskówek nie puszczano. Przeskakując z kanału na kanał zapuścił się na nieznany teren, jakim były stacje obcojęzyczne. Z Europy, czy jakichś innych Stanów, Kurogane za bardzo nie odróżniał.

I tam natrafił na Reklamę. Nie potrafił przywołać we wspomnień, czego konkretnie była to reklama. Gumy do żucia, wody mineralnej, czy nowego batonika.

Nieważne.

Ważne było, kto w niej występował. Był dorosły, to na pewno. Choć dla kogoś w wieku Kurogane „dorosły" oznaczało przedział mniej więcej pomiędzy czternastym a czterdziestym rokiem życia (dalej, rzecz jasna, zaczynała się starość). Ważne, że ten ktoś, pomimo dziwnie jasnych włosów i oczu, był absolutnie _wspaniały_. Uśmiechał się ciepło i serdecznie, i biła od niego łuna… hum, łuna szczęścia, życzliwości i jakiejś takiej naturalności, która sprawiała, że sam Kurogane czuł się równie uradowany, co zaambarasowany.

Reklama prędko się skończyła, pozostawiając raczej mało skomplikowane wnętrze małego Kurogane w stanie kompletnego nieporządku.

Przez następne tygodnie korzystał z każdej sposobności, by poskakać po stacjach w poszukiwaniu Tej Reklamy. Pilnie ukrywał ten fakt przed rodzicami, irracjonalnie przeświadczony, że robi coś niewłaściwego, zawstydzającego, o czym nikt inny poza samym Kurogane wiedzieć nie powinien.

Wspomnienie było prawdziwe, co do tego nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ale!

 _To wcale nie musiał być ten kretyn_ , tłumaczył sobie teraz, tępo wpatrzony we własne buty. _Ba, to na pewno nie był on!_ _Po prostu zbyt często o nim myślę i wszystko zaczyna mi się mieszać…_

To spostrzeżenie jeszcze bardziej skonfundowało Kurogane i pozbawiło go resztek spokoju ducha.

W ostatniej chwili posłyszał zawiadomienie o stacji, na której zwykł wysiadać.

 _Zakupy muszą poczekać_ , pomyślał idąc prędko chodnikiem. Byleby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mieszkania. I do laptopa.

Z takimi sensacjami najlepiej oswajać się w domowych pieleszach.

Bo tym razem Kurogane zdecydował się sięgnąć po środek ostateczny – Ciocię Wikipedię.


	3. Chapter 3

Donośne trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i następujący po nim dziki pęd wyrwał Soratę z podłogowej kontemplacji ramenu w kubku.

\- Ej, coś się stało? Jakiś problem na uczelni? – spytał szczerze zaniepokojony, zadzierając głowę.

W ramach odpowiedzi uzyskał słuszny trzask towarzyszący zamykaniu przesuwanych drzwi do pokoju Kurogane.

\- Buc – skwitował bez większego zdziwienia Osakijczyk.

Na powrót zagapił się na parzący się makaron. Czekanie miewa swój urok.

Tak jak niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem.

Wystarczyło kilka minut, by Kurogane _wiedział_. Oooch, już _wiedział_ i to _jak_.

Na kartach przeglądarki pyszniły się: strona z wiadomej encyklopedii (z kilkoma wciąż działającymi odnośnikami), obszerna galeria zdjęć, jeden wywiad oraz dwa fankluby. I to w dodatku fankluby _aktywne_.

A wszystko to, rzecz jasna, dotyczyło nikogo innego, jak stukniętego kuzynowujka.

Ten głąb wciąż miał setki fanów porozrzucanych na całym świecie.

Tego głąba wciąż pamiętano, pomimo tego, że od dobrych kilku lat oficjalnie przebywał na emeryturze.

Ten głąb zajmował się kiedyś _profesjonalnym_ _modelingiem_. I nikt o tym łaskawie Kurogane nie powiadomił.

Z niewielkim opóźnieniem niedowierzająca wściekłość i żal zalały każdy centymetr ciała wspomnianego Kurogane.

Pochwycił laptop i wypadł z nim do pomieszczenia obok, domagając się wyjaśnień w sposób głośny i słuszny:

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! Powiedz mi, cholera, co!?

\- Ale że co proszę? – Odparł pytaniem na pytanie Sorata, który ze spokojem godnym podziwu ignorował ekran laptopa majaczący tuż przed jego nosem.

\- Że niby Fai Bergu… – Kurogane siłujący się ze szwedzką godnością za każdym razem był radością nie tylko dla uszu, ale i dla oczu. Jak zwykle nie zawiódł, a Sorata jak zwykle bardzo starał się nie śmiać. Wszak nie chciał pogarszać sytuacji.

\- Twój wujek to tak naprawdę pieprzony Yuui Flourite! – wypalił wreszcie Kurogane, postukując znacząco w ekran komputera.

Osakijczyk przełknął jeszcze resztki parującej zawartości plastikowego kubeczka, nim odparł cierpliwie:

\- Wcale nie. To tylko jego pseudo. Artystyczne. Fai to Fai – uściślił nieco filozoficznie, po czym już nieco ostrzejszym tonem dodał: – I nie krzycz, szczonku piekielny, bo psujesz mi przyjemność z kluchów!

Dramatycznie wściekłe „Dlaczego tak?!" wciął buzowało w Kurogańskich trzewiach. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by przekonwertować je w nadal obrażone burknięcie.

\- Żaden z was nigdy mi nic nie powiedział…

\- No racja – przyznał pojednawczo jego rozmówca. – Nigdy nie podejmowaliśmy tego tematu, a i ty nigdy nie pytołeś, więc chyba uznaliśmy… że wiesz. Serio dopiero tera sprawdziłeś, kim, no rozumisz, Fai jest?

Kurogane zdobył się na pełne zrezygnowania kiwnięcie głową.

\- Przeca on przychodzi do nas… już będzie ze trzy miesiące. Niesamowite. Jaki ty jesteś głupi… – przyznał Sorata z niemałym podziwem.

\- Hej, noł stres! – zakrzyknął, widząc jak Kurogane wściekle zaciska zęby, obraca się na pięcie i znika w pokoju. – Czy to że Fai miał swoje pięć minut super sławy coś zmienia? Nie sądzę!

\- Dzie idziesz? – spytał, kiedy Kurogane po raz kolejny pospiesznie wychynął ze swego lokum.

\- Do biblioteki – odmruknął zakładając buty. – Muszę się przekonać naocznie. Bezpośrednio. Na żywo.

\- Bez obiadu? Jak tam chcesz. – Sorata wzruszył ramionami. – Hm, na żywo… W sumie to mógłbyś zapytoć samego Faia, jak to-

Kolejne trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych ukróciło dalszą polemikę.

\- …Buc.

* * *

 _Miejmy to już za sobą_ , przemknęło przez głowę Kurogane, gdy wreszcie stanął przed ceglanym gmachem biblioteki.

Za cel wybrał sobie jedną z tych niepokojąco dużych bibliotek naukowych.

I gotów był szukać, kopać i drążyć informacje aż do samego wieczora. Jak już szaleć, to szaleć.

Musiał tylko pamiętać o kilku istotnych wyznacznikach:

Głupol nie był nawet w połowie tak popularny w Japonii, jak w Stanach (i prawdopodobnie w Europie?) – to raz.

Dwa – szczyt jego popularności przypadał na koniec lat dziewięćdziesiątych i początek drugiego milenium (Kurogane pomylił się zakładając, że Fai oscyluje gdzieś w okolicach trzydziestki, pomylił się nieznacznie, ale jednak).

I po trzecie oraz ostatnie – dzięki Wikipedii Kurogane poznał tytuły najpoczytniejszych anglojęzycznych czasopism o trendach (między innymi modowych).

To tyle. I oby to wystarczyło. Przy odrobinie szczęścia powinien znaleźć, ehm, satysfakcjonujące go materiały w ciągu najbliższej godziny. O ile biblioteki naukowe dysponują magazynami o modzie (popkulturze? sztuce?) sprzed mniej więcej piętnastu lat. Uh.

No dobrze, do boju!

Rzecz niesłychana, ale po czterech kwadransach Kurogane siedział przy jednym ze schludnych i wygodnych stanowisk w dobrze oświetlonej czytelni, a tuż pod ręką miał słusznych rozmiarów (zupełnie materialny, nie elektroniczny!) stosik przygrubych, oprawionych i nie pierwszej młodości obcojęzycznych periodyków o trendach, stylizacji, modzie itp., itd.

Po kolejnych dwóch kwadransach stan duchowy pechowego studenta można by wyrazić przeciągłym „eeech" z małą domieszką zmęczonego „ach" i szczyptą urzeczonego „łoł".

No dobra, no. Internet i Ciocia Wikipedia nie kłamali. No chyba, że gdzieś po świecie pałętał się brat bliźniak przygłupa, albo jakiś inny jego klon.

Mało prawdopodobne.

Kurogane przeciągnął się solidnie, zarzucił ręce za miękkie oparcie krzesła i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się stronie, którą akurat miał przed sobą.

Tak, to chyba była ta… bardziej artystyczna forma fotografii mody. Bardziej ambitna. Prawdopodobnie.

Fai na zdjęciu wyglądał… chyba nie młodziej, ale na pewno bardziej młodzieńczo. W taki wystudiowany sposób młodzieńczo. Całą resztę detali (niestety) zakrywał makijaż. Miał też krótsze i jaśniejsze niż obecnie włosy. Kurogane na modzie się nie znał, potrafił tylko stwierdzić, że w otoczeniu pięknej kobiety i innego pięknego mężczyzny Fai prezentował się, no cóż, pięknie.

I ta jego mina. Rany. Grymas jednocześnie nonszalancki i wyzywający, zupełnie nie w stylu tego przyjacielskiego, infantylnego gościa, którego znał na co dzień. Fai (właściwie Yuui) ze zdjęcia patrzył prosto w oczy Kurogane, który odpowiadał spojrzeniem i dzielnie znosił to podejrzane łaskotanie w brzuchu.

Czysty idiotyzm. Rumienić się z powodu starej fotki znajomego głupka.

No i pomyśleć tylko, że mężczyzna ze zdjęcia to ten sam człowiek, który – Kurogane świadkiem – całkiem niedawno śmiał się tak mocno, że aż jego ulubiony shake wiśniowy wyszedł mu nosem. Z drugiej strony, dopiero teraz do Kurogane w pełni dotarło co oznaczały te magiczne, sporadyczne i tymczasowe przemiany w całym Faiu, w całej jego postawie i sylwetce, kiedy brał się za załatwianie jakiejś Bardzo Ważnej Sprawy (jak na przykład wprowadzenie całego towarzystwo do klubu z wyjątkowo restrykcyjną selekcją).

Rany, rany.

 _Koniec dobrego na dziś_ , postanowił. Zamknął czasopismo i ułożył na je wierzchu schludnego stosu, z zamiarem oddania go w ręce najbliższego pracownika biblioteki.

Teraz już tylko zostawało mu rozmówić się z samym kuzynowujkiem.

Ale zanim z nim pogada, musi się zadzwonić do kogoś innego.

* * *

\- Wiedziałaś od samego początku, co?

Tomoyo potrząsnęła czupryną. Tak się złożyło, że wracała dziś wyjątkowo późno ze szkolnych zajęć klubowych i po drodze mogła spotkać się z Kurogane. Wylądowali w zacisznym kawiarnianym ogródku.

\- Nie. Nie od samego początku… – Dziewczyna obróciła filiżankę w dłoniach i posłała przyjacielowi przepraszające spojrzenie. – Ale tuż po twojej wizycie, kiedy po raz pierwszy mi o nim powiedziałeś, po prostu włączyłam komputer, wpisałam jego imię – nie znałam przecież nazwiska – w wyszukiwarkę obrazów i cóż… prawdę mówiąc, poszło jak z płatka, nie były to szczególnie żmudne poszukiwania.

Cierpiętnicza mina mężczyzny musiała poruszyć jakąś wyjątkowo czułą strunę w duszy Tomoyo, bo ta zaraz poczęła brnąć w pospieszne wyjaśnienia.

\- Zrobiłam to tylko dlatego, że skądś znałam jego twarz! Nie powiedziałam ci, bo sądziłam, że wkrótce sam się dowiesz, albo że już wiesz… Że dowiedziałeś się od samego Wujka, albo…

Jasna cholera, kolejna osoba przeceniła intelekt Kurogane. W sumie sam Kurogane był obecnie nieco zdumiony własną tępotą. No trudno, przeszłości przecież nie zmieni.

\- Nieważne. Przecież nie mam o to do ciebie żalu – mruknął i wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ostrożnie poklepać Tomoyo po głowie.

\- W gruncie rzeczy to nic nie zmienia, prawda? – Spytała, przyjąwszy czułe poklepywanie z uśmiechem. – To znaczy, mam na myśli przeszłość pana Faia…

\- Taa… – Burknął ponownie w przerwie od smętnego żucia kanapki. – Osakijczyk powiedział mi to samo.

Tomoyo jeszcze przed chwilę mierzyła Kurogane uważnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem.

Zdążył już poznać to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie zwiastowało miażdżący powrót do tematu Wujka.

Węsząc nadciągający kataklizm, Kurogane postanowił zaryzykować. Wejść na grząskie i zdradzieckie grunty _rozmowy towarzyskiej_.

\- A co słychać u twojej mamy?

\- Znalazłam na strychu – zgrabnie zignorowała tę marną próbę Tomoyo – kilka starych magazynów, w których są artykuły i sesje z _nim_ , więc jeśli chcesz, mógłbyś je ode mnie na jakiś czas-

\- Dzięki, ale nie! – Kurogane krótko i zwięźle przerwał te szalone insynuacje.

Jezu. Co to by było, gdyby tak Sorata znalazł w Kurogańskim pokoju staruśkie czasopisma z Wiadomo Kim. O czym by to świadczyło? Rany, wyrzutom i pytaniom nie byłoby końca…

\- Przecież to nic złego i dziwnego, że chciałbyś mieć przy sobie jakieś jego zdjęcie…

Co prawda, od biedy mógłby te magazyny schować. Tak żeby nie leżały na wierzchu, na widoku. Żeby nie kłuły w podejrzliwe osakijskie ślepia.

…A co, jeśli Sorata i tak by je znalazł? Upchnięte gdzieś w szafie, pod pościelą, czy pod stosem bielizny… Jak by to wtedy wyglądało?

Bez wątpienia w dwuznaczny sposób jednoznacznie.

\- O bogowie – wymamrotał Kurogane porażony tą straszliwą, upokarzającą wizją.

\- Czy to oznacza „tak"? – Radośnie zaświergotała Tomoyo.

\- Nie!

* * *

Okazja do rozmówienia się z głupolem nadarzyła się kilka dni później.

Stałym zwyczajem Fai zaszedł do studenckich włości, dzierżąc pod pachą dary.

Tym razem przytargał ze sobą planszówkę, jedną z lepszych w swej kolekcji gier wszelakich.

Przez bite pół godziny cierpliwe tłumaczył młodszej dwójce zasady gry, dobitnie sugerując, że napastliwe spojrzenie Kurogane nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

Wreszcie napastliwe spojrzenie przerodziło się w napastliwe żądanie:

\- Nie znam nikogo innego niż ty, kto pracowałby w show-biznesie. Opowiedz nam o tym.

Uwadze Kurogane nie umknęło szybkie, pytające spojrzenie, które Fai posłał Soracie. Sorata wykonał strategiczne wzruszenie ramion z pocztu „Na mnie nie patrz, jestem niewinny".

\- Ach, ale tak naprawdę nie ma o czym opowiadać, to strasznie nudne… – Fai błysnął zębami w przesadnie szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nalegam – powiadomił Faia Kurogane, samym tonem dając do zrozumienia, że dalszy opór jest bezcelowy, a jego skutki mogą okazać się opłakane.

Pozerski uśmiech znikł, jak gdyby nigdy go nie było. Blondyn jeszcze mruknął coś niezrozumiale, zanim począł snuć swą – bardzo ogólnikową – opowieść. Zatem Kurogane był zmuszony nalegać _bardziej_.

Fai nie miał innego wyboru, jak przerwać ledwo co zaczętą grę i od początku opowiedzieć Jak To się Wszystko Zaczęło. Ze wszystkimi szczegółami włącznie.

Otóż zaczątki kariery Faia miały miejsce bardzo wcześnie. Przypadkowe spotkanie na ulicy, wizytówka wciśnięta w ręce rodziców, rozmowa z samym Faiem i wreszcie pierwsza sesja, z dziecięcymi kaloszami w roli głównej.

Fai był pod tak wielkim wrażenie swojej pierwszej modelowej przygody, że niebawem całe przedszkole już wiedziało, iż poważnie wiąże on swą przyszłość z wybiegiem, karierą sceniczną i _etc_.

Niestety drugiej takiej szansy mały Fai nie dostał. Wkrótce zasmakował wszystkich smutków i radości związanych z przeprowadzką i pobytem w kraju, o którym do tej pory wiedział naprawdę niewiele.

Lecz Fai nigdy o tej pierwszej (i jedynej) sesji nie zapomniał. Jako nastolatek był już zdeterminowany na tyle, że zdołał załapać się na stypendium zagraniczne i drugi rok szkoły średniej rozpoczął już w Stanach.

Czy istnieje lepsze miejsce do rozpoczęcia pędu ku marzeniom i sławie niż kraj, gdzie wszystko jest możliwe?

Nie, żeby rodzice byli szczególnie zachwyceni jego nieodwołalną decyzją o wyjeździe.

Nic to, Fai był młody, naiwny i gotowy do podbijania amerykańskich wybiegów i domów mody. Europa musiała jeszcze chwilę zaczekać.

Po krótkim, acz intensywnym procesie zadomowienia się w nowych warunkach, Fai osobiście wybrał się do najbliższej agencji modelingowej.

Na wstępie usłyszał, że jest… za mały. Że do optymalnego wzrostu profesjonalnego modela trochę mu brakuje, że ledwo, ledwo mieści się w wymaganym minimum. Twarz Faia, cóż, też pozostawała wiele do życzenia.

\- Pamiętam wyraźnie co mi powiedzieli… bo takie rzeczy pamięta się do końca życia. – Uśmiechnął się smutno do swoich wspomnień. – Powiedzieli, że potrzebują ludzi plastycznych, a nie ładnych. Że jedynym moim plusem jest sylwetka. No i gęste, zdrowe włosy.

Potem już wielokrotnie słyszał to samo: że jest za niski, że jego twarz – w zależności od oceniających – jest zbyt _dziwna_ lub zbyt _śliczna_ , że sam entuzjazm i zaangażowanie nie wystarczy, bo brakuje mu odpowiedniego wykształcenia, praktycznego obycia w sztuce stylizacji, makijażu, estetyki ruchu, a o znajomości słownictwa branżowego to już szkoda mówić.

Bynajmniej nie wpływało to dobrze na ogólny nastrój Faia, a już na pewno nie na jego samoocenę. Wielkie i Wspaniałe Stany Zjednoczone poczęły wychodzić mu bokiem, tęsknił za rodziną i przyjaciółmi.

Ale gdyby teraz wrócił do Japonii, już raz na zawsze musiałby pożegnać się ze starannie pielęgnowanym marzeniem. A tego nie chciał.

Dlatego próbował sił w kolejnych agencjach, na kolejnych castingach; tuzin razy podziękowano mu na wstępie, kolejny tuzin obiecano, że się z nim skontaktują.

Aż wreszcie ktoś zadzwonił.

Zaczął od sesji do gazetek dyskontów spożywczych, udało mu się załapać jako tło do kilku reklam telewizyjnych i teledysków, nieco później przyszedł czas i na… może nie tyle główne, co pełniejsze role.

A jeszcze później Los spojrzał na Faia łaskawszym okiem i skrzyżował jego kręte ścieżki, ekhm ekhm, „kariery" z dobrze zapowiadającą się oraz nieco ekscentryczną (wszak tego wymagała profesja) projektantką mody.

Projektantka, pełna pasji i umiłowania do ryzyka, zadecydowała, że szerzej nieznany Fai wpasuje się idealnie w jej najnowszą kolekcję.

Fai nie tylko wpasował się idealnie, Fai zaistniał i został oficjalnie _odkryty_.

\- A potem już było zupełnie jak z Kopciuszka, znacie ten motyw – blondyn zamachał rękami, ożywiony przez tę przyjemniejszą część wspominek – wszystko rozegrało się dość szybko, kolejne angaże zawróciły mi w głowie, w międzyczasie jakimś cudem udało mi się skończyć szkołę, no i ostatecznie życie stało się niekończącym bankietem!

Fai (wtedy już Yuui) nawiązał stałą współpracę z kilkoma ogromnymi koncernami, poznał osobiście Wielkie Nazwiska, co tydzień bywał w innym mieście, bądź kraju, a kiedy odkryto, że za ciekawą powierzchownością kryje się równie interesująca i ujmująca osobowość, stał się ulubieńcem nie tylko licznych gazet, ale i nieśmiało rozwijających się ówczesnych portali plotkarskich.

Kurogane słuchał z zainteresowaniem, ale bez szczególnego zdziwienia. Ta historia jakoś pasowała mu do głupola, spodziewał się, że usłyszy coś tym guście.

Od zera do supermodela, jasna cholera.

\- Innymi słowy: przeżyłem kilkuletnie, intensywne zderzenie ze światem mody, ze wszystkimi jego cieniami i blaskami. Kiedy uznałem, że osiągnąłem – i zarobiłem, hoho – wystarczająco wiele, z czystym sumieniem publicznie ogłosiłem przejście na zasłużoną emeryturę. Moja kariera nie zakończyła się wielkim skandalem, udało mi się nie popaść w żadne uzależnienie, ani nie przywlec inszej pamiątki po hucznych imprezach… – Wyliczył Fai, a następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na jednego ze słuchających. – Mam nadzieję, że moja historia cię usatysfakcjonowała, Kuro-sama. – I na kolejnego: – A ty, Sora, nie przesuwaj pionka, kiedy myślisz, że nikt nie patrzy…

\- To niby co mam robić, jak mi się nudzi łokropnie?!

\- Widzisz, Kuroro, mówiłem, że to nudna historia! – obruszył się blondyn.

\- Nie było tak źle – mruknął Kurogane, wiercąc się niespokojnie pod żartobliwe karcącym spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny.

Ba, Kurogane był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany przedstawioną opowieścią. Co prawda ujawniona przeszłość _gaijina_ niewiele zmieniała w obecnym stanie rzeczy (okej, to już wiemy), ale tak czy inaczej miło było wiedzieć, co głupol robił, kiedy miał tyle lat, co Kurogane obecnie.

Hum. W sumie teraz to dopiero poczuł te monstrualne różnice między swoim średnio ciekawym studenckim życie, a tym wspomnianym „niekończącym się bankietem".

Ach, do diabła, chrzanić to.

\- A może teraz ty nam coś o sobie opowiesz, Kuro-rin? – Głos Faia wyrwał Kurogane z nieciekawych rozważań.

\- Niby co…? – bąknął w odpowiedzi, znów zaambarasowany przenikliwym spojrzeniem blondyna.

\- No właśnie, co? – spytał Fai cichym głosem, podparł brodę o grzbiet dłoni i zmrużył oczy w iście kociej manierze. – Może też coś osobistego, o wielkich pasjach i małych marzeniach?

\- Gramy, kuźwa, czy nie gramy?! – Zacietrzewił się, teraz już kompletnie zniecierpliwiony, Sorata. – Na umizgi będziecie mieć dużo czasu później!

Niesłychane, ale ta uwaga podziałała na Faia podejrzanie trzeźwiąco. Mruknął przeprosiny i nie patrząc dłużej na Kurogane, podjął przerwaną grę.

Dziwne rzeczy.

* * *

Kolejne miesiące – dzięki ci, Losie – nie przyniosły żadnych kolejnych szokujących rewelacji.

W międzyczasie Kurogane znalazł sobie pracę dorywczą w sklepie oferującym wszelkie papierowe (i nie tylko papierowe) dobra, a także spędził kilka tygodni u rodziców.

Wraz z współtowarzyszem niedoli, Soratą, udało mu się też przeżyć piekło sesji egzaminacyjnej (tylko z jedną poprawką, ha) i z czystym sumieniem oraz wzburzoną duszą rozpocząć drugi semestr studiów.

Upalne lato wreszcie ustąpiło nadal ciepłej, choć nieco siąpiącej jesieni.

I właśnie w jedno takie soczyście mżyste późne popołudnie Kurogane wrócił do pustego mieszkania. Deficyt Soraty nieco go zdziwił – wszak Osakijczyk wypuszczał się na swe eskapady końcem tygodnia, a nie w samym jego środku – ale bynajmniej nie przeszkodził mu w podjęciu szeregu prozaicznych zajęć takich jak: wstępna lokalizacja resztek wczorajszej kolacji, pożarcie tychże oraz finalne zalegnięcie na posłaniu z zamiarem drzemki regeneracyjnej.

Warknął głucho, kiedy stan przeddrzemkowego relaksu przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

Nie, cholera, nie wstanie. Nie otworzy. To na pewno nic ważnego, jak nic jakiś domokrążca, albo ktoś.

Uporczywe pukanie powtórzyło się, Kurogane podniósł się z posłania, bluzgając pod nosem.

I z rozmachem otworzył drzwi.

 _Ach, no jasne. To nic ważnego. To menel._

\- Przepraszam, że tak bez zapowiedzi… – odezwał się menel, ściągnął kaptur przemokniętej bluzy i okazał się być Faiem.

Nieoczekiwany zwrot fabularny, bez dwóch zdań.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak wybąkać „cześć", wpuścić Faia do środka, zamknąć za nim drzwi i obrzucić niedowierzającym spojrzeniem. Bo, cholera, pal licho, że blondas ociekał i wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść na dwóch patykowatych nogach, ale… prócz tej nieszczęsnej menelskiej bluzy miał też na sobie adidasy. Kurogane do tej pory nie śmiał nawet powątpiewać, iż Fai, wyznawca świętej zasady „ _Class is greater than SWAG_ " w ogóle posiada inne obuwie niż półbuty. A tu, proszę, co za modowe _combo_.

 _Combo_ dopełniała ogromna paczka bliżej nieokreślonych, oślepiająco pomarańczowych chrupów, którą Fai ściskał w dłoni.

Kurogane nic już nie rozumiał.

Tymczasem blondas zajrzał w głąb mieszkania i zatrzymał się niezdecydowany.

\- Nie ma Sory? – spytał z wyraźnym wahaniem.

Niby zwyczajne pytanie, a jakoś tak podejrzanie mocno zakłuło pytanego.

\- Powinien zaraz wrócić – odparł bez zastanowienia Kurogane. – Wejdź.

To najwyraźniej Faia przekonało, bo podziękował i ściągnął buty. Minął wyższego mężczyznę, posyłając mu wdzięczny, choć nieco zakłopotany uśmiech.

Kurogane też spróbował się uśmiechnąć. Z raczej mizernym skutkiem.

Ciężko jest szczerzyć się szczerze, kiedy w głowie ryczy syrena alarmowa.

 _OKŁAMAŁEŚ GO! NIE MASZ NAJMNIEJSZEGO POJĘCIA, KIEDY OSAKIJCZYK WRÓCI! OKŁAMAŁEŚ GO DLA WŁASNYCH EGOISTYCZNYCH POBUDEK, TY ZDESPEROWANY KRETYNIE!_

Dość. Na wyrzuty sumienia przyjdzie czas później, teraz należy skupić się na sprawach praktycznych.

Fai usadowił się (z wypchaną paką po boku) na podłodze. Nadal przejawiał ewentualność ociekania (i nawet jego zwyczajowy kucyk na głowie zwisał jakoś tak smętnie i beznadziejnie), toteż Kurogane pomógł mu zdjąć bluzę, a w zamian – z braku lepszego rozwiązania – wręczył suchy, czysty ręcznik.

\- Pomyślałem, że trochę pobiegam, żeby jakoś poradzić sobie z emocjami, rozładować napięcie – wyznał Fai. – Ale złapał mnie deszcz i… – Tutaj nie wiedział chyba co powiedzieć, bo znów uśmiechnął się dość żałośnie, a następnie zaprezentował wypchaną pakę. – Kupiłem to. Lubicie serowe, prawda?

W ramach odpowiedzi brunet zaprezentował coś pomiędzy skinieniem głowy, a wzruszeniem ramion. W tej chwili miał na głowie rzeczy ważniejsze niż rozmyślanie o ulubionym smaku przekąsek. W samą porę ugryzł się w język, by nie zapytać bystro, czy Fai przebył całą drogę od siebie do ich mieszkania truchtem.

Pierwszy raz widział blondasa w takim stanie. Tak dziwnie napiętego, ni to zdenerwowanego, ni smutnego. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak się zachować, więc ewakuował się do kuchni, pozostawiając głupola samego w pokoju.

Nie było bezpośredniego Soraty, na którego mniej bezpośredni Kurogane mógłby polegać. Zresztą, samo przebywanie sam na sam z Faiem w jednym pokoju sprawiało, że czuł się… no cóż, skrępowany.

Ale sam tego chciał, więc weźmie byka za robi i jakoś sobie z tą zawstydzającą i stresującą sytuacją poradzi. Jakoś sobie poradzi.

Zrobi głupolowi herbaty! Taką, jaką głupol najbardziej lubi – słodką i gorącą. Herbata na pewno nie zaszkodzi!

Nieco podniesiony na duchu Kurogane wziął za parzenie napoju. Z kubkiem w łapie pospieszył do pokoju.

Dopiero widok zgarbionego i wciąż wyraźnie przybitego chudzielca uświadomił mu, że nie zadał istotnego w takich sytuacjach pytania.

\- Coś się stało? – wydukał niezręcznie, podając Faiowi kubek.

\- Przeszłość wróciła i kopnęła mnie w zadek.

Uhm. No tak.

Znaczy, że niby co?

Chrząknął, sugerując Faiowi, że niewiele pojął z tej lakonicznej odpowiedzi.

\- Odezwał się ktoś, kto kiedyś napsuł mi sporo krwi – kontynuował zatem blondyn. – Nic szczególnego, nie przejmuj się. – Dodał po chwili, widząc strapiony grymas na twarzy Kurogane.

Aa, więc jednak czynnik ludzki. Może jakiś nielojalny przyjaciel, nieuczciwa była, albo wyjątkowo upierdliwy współpracownik…? Tego się Kurogane chyba nie dowie.

Słuszny szelest poinformował go o tym, że Fai spontanicznie otworzył chrupki i zabrał się za ich pałaszowanie.

\- Nie powinienem tego jeść… – powiedział z pełną buzią. Popił herbatą, zmarszczył brwi, obrzucił pomarańczową zawartość paki wzrokiem pełnym niechęci, a potem burknął bardziej do siebie niż do Kurogane: – Za wszystkie stracone lata, cholera!

I władował sobie do ust kolejną słuszną porcję chrupów.

…niby jak z tym wszystkim ma sobie poradzić jeden taki nieskomplikowany Kurogane? Cholerny Osakijczyk naprawdę mógłby wrócić. Tak by było lepiej i dla samego Faia, bo nie byłby on skazany wyłącznie na towarzystwo durnia, który stoi jak słup soli i tylko gapi się, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

A może lepiej nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co powiedzieć… tylko pozwolić mówić głupolowi?

Kurogane z wolna przykucnął przy pochrupującym blondasie niczym saper przy tajemniczym tykającym pakunku.

\- Chcesz pogadać?

Fai obrzucił zdumionym spojrzeniem najpierw samego Kurogane, a potem dłoń, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu i lekko je gładziła.

\- Nic mi nie jest, Kuro-rin. Naprawdę – odpowiedział nieszczególnie przekonywującym tonem.

Kurogane wydał z siebie sfrustrowane parsknięcie. Nie lubił, kiedy ktoś kłamał mu w żywe oczy, nieważne jak drobne i niewinne byłoby to kłamstwo.

Nie przepadał też, kiedy był zmuszony do bezpośredniego wyrażania swoich myśli. A tym bardziej do wyrażania, o rany, rany, _uczuć_.

\- Nie mogę cię zapewnić, że poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy się wygadasz, ale czasem dobrze jest porozmawiać, czy po prostu wyżalić się komuś, kto nie jest tak blisko… – Przełknął ślinę i bezskutecznie spróbował pozbierać myśli od nowa. Dobrze mu szło to uzewnętrznianie się... Przynajmniej do tej chwili. – Znaczy, jeśli ten ktoś jest zdystansowany do całej sytuacji, no rozumiesz, chodzi mi o to…

\- Rozumiem – przerwał mu Fai. – Ale ani Sorata, ani ty nie jesteście „zdystansowani". Jesteście moimi _przyjaciółmi_ i dlatego tutaj przyszedłem.

Ta rewelacja z przytkała Kurogane na amen. Faiem też to zaimprowizowane wyznanie musiało z lekka wstrząsnąć, bo sapnął ciche przeprosiny i jak oparzony cofnął rękę, która jakoś mimochodem nakryła dłoń bruneta.

Kurogane uznał, że to dobry moment na to, by zaproponować seans filmowy i udać się do własnego pokoju po laptop.

Kolejna ewakuacja i chwila na uspokojenie rozdygotanej duszy oraz reszty wnętrzności.

Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech i powrót.

Pomysł z oglądaniem filmu Fai przyjął podejrzanie entuzjastycznie. Najwyraźniej nadal nie miał chęci do rozprawiania o swoich smutkach i żalach. Cóż, Kurogane siłą go do zwierzeń nie zmusi.

Kącik filmowy został zagospodarowany na podłodze, Fai obwarował się chrupkami i herbatą, Kurogane przyjął pozycję strategiczną, to jest przysiadł nie za blisko i nie za daleko od obiektu swego, erm, rozdygotania. Dał się nawet namówić na kilka serowych przekąsek. Smakowały okropnie.

Fai bardzo starał się skupić na filmie. Ba, silił się nawet na żartobliwe komentarze.

Ale za to Kurogane miał podzielną i wyjątkowo wyostrzoną uwagę. I nietrudno było mu dostrzec te liczne, małe chwile, kiedy Fai niby nadal gapił się w monitor laptopa, a w rzeczywistości skubał bezmyślnie podarowany ręcznik i popadał w smutne otępienie.

Przykro było na to patrzeć.

Gdzieś w połowie filmu, po kolejnym boleściwym wzdechu w wykonaniu blondasa i kolejnej dzikiej szarży tyranozaura na ekranie, Kuroganie nie wytrzymał i zapauzował seans.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy tego oglądać. Po prostu to powiedz – wypalił, patrząc wprost na Faia.

No, no, doskonałe, subtelne posunięcie. Teraz blondas wyglądał jeszcze żałośniej, jakby w ogóle żałował, że tutaj przyszedł.

\- Może wolałbyś inny film? Albo jakąś animację? – spytał już łagodniej. Sprawdzonym sposobem pochwycił chude ramię.

Fai nie odsunął się od dotyku – to dobry znak. Ha, nawet się lekko uśmiechnął. Choć te jego przepastne, błękitne oczyska nadal pozostawały smutne.

\- Nie, tak jest dobrze, dziękuję – odparł.

I ku zgrozie Kurogane wyciągnął wolną rękę, żeby odgarnąć mu grzywkę z czoła.

Zaleciało serowym zapaszkiem.

\- Masz takie śliczne, szczere oczy… Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie było okazji, by ci to powiedzieć – podjął nieoczekiwanie Fai. Lepkie palce musnęły podbródek Kurogane, który bał się nawet poruszyć. – Dobry z ciebie chłopiec, Kuro-pon. Gdybym częściej trafiał na takich ludzi, jak ty, to ci inni… a, mniejsza o to. – Blondyn machnął dłonią i złożył ją na podołku z ręcznika.

Syrena alarmowa rozległa się ponownie.

SPRZECZNE SYGNAŁY. Z jednej strony „śliczne oczy", z drugiej – „chłopiec". Chłopiec?! No serio?! A to o oczach to był komplement (natury romantycznej), czy nie, czy o co w tym wszystkim chodzi…!?

Nieważne! Cholera, ważne byli ci „inni"! Kim są, do ciężkiej cholery, ci inni?! Co ośmielili się zrobić głupolowi, że – pomimo towarzystwa okropnych chrupów, dobrej herbaty, fajnego filmu i tak dalej – nadal jest tak beznadziejnie przybity?! I najważniejsze: czy inni zasługiwali na to, by dostać po mordzie?! Och, Kurogane miał poczucie, że zasługiwali jak nikt, erm, inny!

I oby to nie był ten moment, kiedy Sorata wreszcie _wkroczy_.

Bo mocno zdenerwowany, zdesperowany (i chyba nawet odrobinę smutny) Kurogane wybrał najgłupszą możliwość ze wszystkich oferowanych mu przez wszechświat rozwiązań, i pochylił się, aby móc Faia pocałować.

To wystarczyło, żeby rzeczywistość na moment uskoczyła gdzieś w bok. Poczuł pod wargami chrupkowe okruszki. W dodatku… ten _zapach_. No cóż, ani jedno, ani drugie nie przeszkadzały Kurogane ani trochę, kiedy przechylał głowę, aby mocniej objąć ustami te drugie usta.

…!

O rany! To jest to. Zdecydowanie to jest _to_.

Chwilo trwaj!

Fai zdawał się być sparaliżowany. Zdębiały na tyle, że nie zdobył się na absolutnie żadną reakcję, dopóki Kurogane sam się nie odsunął. Dopiero wtedy zdobył się na zdezorientowane:

\- Umm…?

\- N-Nie powinienem tego robić bez twojej zgody – zająknął się Kurogane, nieco schrypnięty i nieco bez tchu. – Ale nie wiedziałem, jak inaczej cię pocieszyć.

 _Ha! Prawdziwy altruista! Pocieszyć! Gówno prawda._

To znaczy… może nie gówno, ale tylko częściowo prawda. Bo najprawdziwsza prawda była taka, że Kurogane nie tylko Faiowi szczerze współczuł, ale zwyczajnie _chciał_ go pocałować i że powoli i nieubłagalnie tracił kontrolę nad tym całym cholernym „zakochaniem".

\- Dzięki, już mi nieco lepiej – odparł Fai uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok.

Lepiej! Jest jakiś progres! Co nie znaczy, że należałoby to traktować jako _zaproszenie_ , co to to nie. Choć niebiosa świadkiem, że głupol się zarumienił.

Hm, w sumie to trudno byłoby się nie rumienić w podobnej, dziwacznej i żenującej sytuacji. Kurogane nawet podziwiał Faia za jego opanowanie i dobre maniery. Tak chyba wygląda ta sławetna dorosłość.

Los był na tyle łaskaw, by wprowadzić kolejnego aktora dopiero teraz.

Kurogane obejrzał się gwałtownie, słysząc szczęk otwieranych drzwi.

Następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na Faia i uświadomił sobie dobitnie, że wciąż jest zbyt _blisko_ i że nadal ściska ramię chudzielca, i że w ogóle wszystkie okoliczności wskazują, iż przed chwilą Coś się Wydarzyło.

Wszechświat miał w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka wyjątkowo nonsensownych pomysłów.

Kurogane zadecydował, że najrozsądniej będzie zatrzeć wszelkie ślady haniebnych występków. Nie myśląc wiele skorzystał z Dobrej Rady Wujka Wszechświata i mocno popchnął ten najokazalszy z dowodów.

I tak jak wcześniej Fai był zbyt zaskoczony, by choć próbować się bronić.

\- Chrzanić tako pogode… Buty mi przemokły – poskarżył się Sorata. Znieruchomiał w progu pokoju, gdyż jego oczom ukazał się widok niezwykły.

Fai rozciągnięty jak długi na środku pokoju w malowniczym otoczeniu pomarańczowych fasolek i wpatrywał się w sufit z mieszanką niedowierzania i histerycznego rozbawienia. Kurogane siedział odwrócony plecami do całej sceny chrupkowej apokalipsy. Wyglądał nad wyraz pokornie, co wzbudziło w Soracie najgorsze z możliwych podejrzeń.

\- No cudnie. Martwe ciało i potencjalny morderca. Miejsce zbrodni i to nie jest to coś, co człek chce zobaczyć zara po powrocie do domu – skomentował Osakijczyk i spróbował przekroczyć ponad nogami Faia. Zachrzęściło. – A już na pewno nie chce po powrocie do domu najdepnąć na chrupka mokrą skarpetką…

\- Lubisz serowe? – spytał z uśmiechem domniemany nieboszczyk.

* * *

Przybycie Soraty rzeczywiście pomogło. Fai zapomniał o smutnym otępieniu, wyraźnie się rozluźnił, ożywił, a nawet zaczął się szczerze uśmiechać (lub też silił się na naturalność, gdyż zwyczajnie obawiał się kolejnych _kroków_ , jakie może podjąć Kurogane, by poprawić mu nastrój). Wkrótce okazało się, że blondas dotarł do studenckiego mieszkania nie tylko w poszukiwaniu towarzystwa i pocieszenia, ale w konkretnym celu, to jest, by Przekazać Wieści.

Otóż już za kilka dni Fai wybywał – w okołomodowych interesach – do Stanów. I miał tam pozostać dwa (bądź trzy) tygodnie.

A Kurogane – mimo że jeszcze o tym nie wiedział – wkrótce miał poznać, czym jest cierpienie.

* * *

 **A/N.:** Tak dla jasności - "ci inni" to postać istniejąca potencjalnie. A już na na pewno to nie Ashura Senior (lubię Ashurę Sr) ^^' Nie przewiduję tego typu dramy w tym fiku.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Uczynienie Faia weganinem było rzeczą nieroztropną (przysparza mi tylko drobne, dodatkowe komplikacje w przyszłych zamiarach), dlatego od tej chwili uznajmy, że jest po prostu wegetarianinem.

Hejt na fanfiction za to, że nie zezwala na użycie w tekście serduszek i innych japońskich emoji, pff.

Ciąg dalszy marudzenia nastąpi.

* * *

Fai wyjechał. Wielkie rzeczy.

Wyjechał, to i wróci, co nie? Nie ma potrzeby się martwić. Nie ma potrzeby panikować. W końcu to dorosły facet. Trochę stuknięty i nieogarnięty, ale jednak dorosły.

Tyle tylko, że mijał już ósmy dzień odkąd ten dorosły facet wyjechał i jak do tej pory nie dał on jakiegokolwiek znaku życia.

A internetowe brukowce, jak na złość, milczały w sprawie tych nie do końca dookreślonych wydarzeń modowych jak zaklęte – Kurogane sprawdzał je skrupulatnie dzień po dniu.

 _Nie ma się o co zamartwiać. Gdyby głupkowi stało się coś złego, to już dawno byśmy się o tym dowiedzieli_ , tłumaczył sobie cierpliwie.

Tak przynajmniej podpowiadała logika. Co innego podpowiadało _kokoro_. _Kokoro_ wyło boleściwie i podsuwało najgorsze z możliwych tragicznych scenariuszy.

Dzień za dniem zimna, opanowana logika i gorące, nieokiełznane _kokoro_ toczyły mentalne starcia, tym samym pozostawiając Kurogane w stanie rozchwiania i ogólnej niestabilności emocjonalnej.

No ale przecież nie przyzna się swojemu współlokatorowi, że ma jakieś niczym niepodparte, paranoidalne obawy na temat blond idioty.

A jednak.

Dziesiątego dnia deficytu wiadomości od głupola Kurogane przełamał się i zwrócił się z Pytaniami do Soraty.

Jak można było się domyślać, Osakijczyk zbył jego zgryzoty metaforycznym machnięciem ręki.

Fai jest dorosły, nie po raz pierwszy pojechał w biznesy, a Ameryka to – poniekąd, częściowo – jego ojczyzna, więc w czym problem, szczonku?

Sorata nie rozumiał w czym tkwi problem, więc Kurogane wyłożył mu dokładnie jego istotę.

I usłyszał poradę, że skoro tak bardzo chce Faiowi matkować, to najlepiej niech do niego po ludzku zadzwoni albo napisze. Choć odzewu pewno i tak nie uzyska, gdyż Fai jest _zajęty_ i nie ma czasu na zajmowanie się _drobnostkami_.

Nie, żeby to uspokoiło Kurogane, ale czego innego mógł się spodziewać po tym osakijskim buraku?

A skoro już o matkowaniu mowa…

* * *

Kurogane zadzwonił. A i owszem. Zadzwonił do jedynej słusznej osoby, która wiedziała Jak Rozmawiać, która Rozumiała i Nie Oceniała.

Kurogane zadzwonił do _mamy_.

Mama Wiedziała. Wiedziała i potrafiła porozmawiać w taki sposób, że Kurogane mógł powiedzieć jej wszystko… nie mówiąc przy tym nic.

Tak właśnie było – jakkolwiek paradoksalnie by to nie brzmiało.

Mama sunęła gładko po górach ogólników, dzielnie brnęła poprzez kłęby niedopowiedzeń i zawsze (no, niemal zawsze) trafiała w punkt, w samo sedno. Wszak była w tym sposobie rozmów zaprawiona.

I tak Kurogane snuł się ulicą w kierunku stancji w tempie iście ślimaczym, i słuchał w jaki sposób mama próbuje zaradzić jego troskom. Troskom, których natura wciąż pozostawała dla niej… dość niejasna.

Ale lata doświadczenia w boju podpowiadały jej, że najpierw należy wybadać teren. A nieco później posłużyć się starą, dobrą intuicją.

\- Myślę, że przede wszystkim powinieneś być szczery sam ze sobą. Co prawda akceptacja problemu raczej samoistnie go nie rozwikła, ale może dzięki niej będzie ci… nieco lżej. Może nawet naprowadzi cię ona na rozwiązanie, bo jak na razie odniosłam wrażenie, że niepotrzebnie się, hm, zapierasz. – Zgrabnie kluczyła rodzicielka, świadoma tego, że jej syn prócz trudności z wyrażaniem emocji (głównie pozytywnych, bo ze złością radził sobie, no cóż, doskonale), nie radzi sobie też z ich z szeroko pojętym uprzytomnieniem

Ano właśnie. Jakoś gdzieś w trakcie tej ogólnikowej rozmowy, która – przynajmniej w teorii – miała sprowadzać się do (mocno ogólnikowych, uhu) żali i smuteczków związanych z głąbową absencją, na wierzch wyszedł bardziej poważny i dogłębny problem pałania do głąba… no po prostu pałania.

\- Już dawno to wszystko zaakceptowałem, no bo co innego mam robić? – Zezwolił sobie wyznać Kurogane, głęboko przy tym wzdychając. – Walczyć z tym nie w sposób.

Do niedawna sądził, że jeśli pogodzi się z tym całym żenującym stanem rzeczy, zamiast wypierać go wbrew sobie (co zresztą byłoby, nawet jak na Kurogane, wyjątkowo dziecinne i durne), to może… to całe pałanie, całe to _Uczucie_ … jakoś samo z siebie się rozwieje? Stopniowo wygaśnie. Po cichu i w miarę bezboleśnie.

A potem zdarzył im się epizod z chrupkami. Ugh. O takich epizodach ciężko zapomnieć, o rozwianiu już nie wspominając.

Rodzice od małego powtarzali mu, że miłość jest darem. Tylko jakoś zapomnieli dodać, że ten dar w gratisie funduje parabolę emocjonalną. Nieszczególnie pożądaną – od małych chwil euforycznego wzlotu oraz poczucie ogólnej puszystości, po beznadziejne i irracjonalne dołki. Dary nie powinny rozwalać spokojnego i dość nudnego żywota w drobny, popieprzony mak.

\- Więc jednak to problem… natury uczuciowej. Romantycznej? – Zaryzykowała mama.

\- Tak. Raczej tak. – Opornie potwierdził Kurogane i zaraz począł się wykręcać: – Ale mniejsza już o to, jakoś sobie z tym poradzę. Zadzwoniłem głównie po to, żeby zapytać, czy rozwiązaliście tę sprawę z sąsiadem i czy-

\- Nie musisz mi się ze wszystkiego zwierzać. Ale czy próbowałeś rozmawiać o tym wszystkim z kimś bliskim? Z przyjaciółmi? O, a może Sorata coś pomoże? To taki dobry, szczery chłopak… – Brnęła uparcie rodzicielka.

\- Nie, z nim akurat nie mogę o tym pogadać.

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zaległa chwila ciszy, po której nastąpiło pełne zrozumienia ciche „och".

\- Żadne „och", nie chodzi o niego! – krzyknął, nim zdołał się opanować. Co za wstrząsające przypuszczenie, brrr. Mamina intuicja tym razem trafiła kulą w płot.

\- Tylko o kogoś, kogo obaj znamy – podjął, siląc się na spokój.

\- Hm… No to może z Tomoyo?

Oho. Jasne. Już się przyzna, że rozmawiał z Tomoyo. Od nitki do kłębka. Mama zapyta się Sonomi, czy jej córka coś wie na temat problemów uczuciowych Kurogane, a potem to już prosta droga do katastrofy. Wszyscy się dowiedzą, że pała _czymś_ do sporo starszego byłego supermodela.

Rany, jak to brzmi.

Chwila, chwila… A co, jeśli Tomoyo już dawno wygadała się własnej mamie?

No świetnie, w ogóle tego nie przemyślał. Jak to było? Że niby miłość robi z nas głupców? No, jeśli tak, to Kurogane jest na najlepszej drodze do pozbycia się absolutnie wszystkich, nawet najdrobniejszych przejawów inteligencji. Jak szaleć, to szaleć.

\- Nie, nie chcę nikomu się zwierzać – powiedział z wyrzutem. – Dobrze wiesz, że nie mam takiego zwyczaju. Wystarczy już, czy możemy zmienić temat?

\- Dziecko, ale ja widzę, to znaczy słyszę, że ty się męczysz. Dlatego chcę ci pomóc.

\- Mamo...

\- I do tego kłamiesz.

\- Kłamię? Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

\- Nie mówisz mi całej prawdy, Kurogane. Coś cię głęboko uciska i boisz się mi o tym opowiedzieć.

 _Taak, uciska mnie jeden taki wychudzony wujek._

\- Wcale nie! – odparował na głos.

\- Wcale tak.

Podobna przepychanka słowna trwała jeszcze chwilę. Zakończyła się ugodą, która przewidywała brak nachalnych pytań ze strony mamy oraz regularne, szczere i w ogólnie prosto z serca płynące wynurzenia drogą telefoniczną w wykonaniu Kurogane.

Tak naprawdę żadna ze stron nie wierzyła, że dyrektywy ugody zostaną wypełnione.

Co nie znaczy, że Kurogane nie wyniósł nic konstruktywnego z tej rozmowy.

Bo wyniósł.

Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru postanowił zmierzyć się z „problemem", uzewnętrznić swe uczucia, namiętności i inne pałania, innymi słowy napisać wiadomość do Faia.

Kurogane łyknął piwa dla dodania sobie otuchy, wyklepał mejla i czym prędzej – żeby się nie rozmyślić – posłał go w świat.

No, zrobione. Teraz może być już tylko lepiej. Pozostaje tylko czekać cierpliwie na odpowiedź od blondasa.

Ale najpierw jeszcze raz, już na spokojnie, zerknie co głąbowi napisał.

„Co słychać? Odezwij się. Dziwnie nam tu bez ciebie."

…

Nie planował, żeby zabrzmiało to tak oschle. I przy okazji dość ćwierć inteligentnie.

Mógł przecież dodać na końcu coś w rodzaju: „Tęsknimy, wracaj prędko.". „Tęsknimy." byłoby w porządku – było wystarczająco uprzejme i serdecznie, nie tak intymne jak na przykład: „Tęsknię.", czy może bardziej adekwatne i zgodne z prawdą: „Usycham z tęsknoty i szaleję z niepokoju o ciebie, durniu.".

 _W gruncie rzeczy to ja nie mam_ problemu _. Nie mam_ problemu _, bo sam nim jestem_ , doszedł do dość smutnej konstatacji Kurogane.

Przez resztę wieczoru twardo zajmował się rozmową z Soratą, oglądaniem telewizji oraz dalszą konsumpcją napojów wyskokowych. I bardzo starał się nie zerkać w ekran telefonu co kilka sekund.

Ech, te trudy pałania!

Odpowiedź dotarła do Kurogane z samego rana. No, znaczy z rana japońskiej strefy czasowej. Cholera wie, która była godzina w tych amerykańskich biznesach.

Fai żył! Fanfary! Fai żył, miał się dobrze, wracał za trzy dni, a ciężki głaz opadał z kurogańskiego serca. Wiadomość słusznej długości skupiała się na dość ogólnikowej relacji z biznesów, w tym na ogólnikowym Faiowym marudzeniu („Nic mi się nie chce.") i bardziej konkretnych pochwałach („Dobrze mnie tu karmią."). Relację zamykało straszliwe _post scriptum_ , które obiecywało Soracie i Kurogane liczne pamiątki z pobytu biznesowego. No i Fai nie bał się zwyczajnie, mimochodem napisać, że bardzo tęskni za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nie to, co niektóre osoby…

Wkrótce Kurogane niczym anioł zarannej zagłady, czy inny wyrzut sumienia stał nad półprzytomnym, zaspanym Osakijczykiem i Czytał Wiadomość na Głos. Rzecz niezwykła - Sorata nie podzielał entuzjazmu swojego współlokatora. Nie o siódmej rano. W sobotę.

* * *

Fai powrócił z wielkim hukiem. Powrócił i tak jak obiecywał (czy jak kto woli, groził) przywiózł ze sobą pamiątki. Dużą ilość pamiątek. Sorata dostał – ponoć upragnioną – Pelerynę Superbohatera ( _made in USA_ ), Kurogane wręczono kubek z grafiką latającego spodka ( _made in USA_ ), finałowo obaj zostali zalani ogromną ilością przaśnych pamiątkowych magnesów, licznymi malutkimi Statuami Wolności oraz kopczykiem słodyczy i innych przekąsek (również prawdziwie amerykańskich).

Ledwo napoczęli stos smakołyków, ledwo zdążyli nacieszyć się Faiem… ten znów wyjechał. Tym razem w odwiedziny do rodziny, aby i ich obdarować różnymi takimi (amerykańskimi i nie tylko) rozmaitościami.

Kurogane, już mniej zaniepokojony, za to jeszcze mocniej niedopieszczony, pocieszał się gorącą herbatą prosto z kosmicznego kubka.

* * *

A wkrótce… Wkrótce zupełnie niezauważalnie i zupełnie po cichu jesień przeobraziła się w zimę, czym zaskoczyła kierowców oraz samego Kurogane.

Frustrujące. Czas nie powinien płynąć tak szybko.

Tym bardziej, że od kilku tygodni egzystencja Kurogane rozkładała się głównie między uczelnią a sklepem, w którym przyszło mu pracować.

Bo wraz z zimą, to ci niespodzianka, przyszły też Święta z całą ich radosną, oczyszczającą serca, dusze oraz portfele atmosferą. Witryny sklepowe rozświetliły miliony milionów lampek, ulice przejęli we władanie liczni Mikołajowie i zdawałoby się, że ludność Japonii zapadła na jakąś nieuleczalną chorobę objawiającą się przedświąteczną gorączką, obłędem w oczach i nieposkromionym apetytem na ciasto.

Rzecz jasna gorączka nie mogła ominąć też wiadomego sklepu.

Gdzieś w drugim tygodniu grudnia Szef Wiadomego Sklepu zwołał z samego rana całą zmianę na Bardzo Specjalną Naradę Świąteczną.

Otóż, jak wiadomo, każdy szanujący się sklep (również ten z oferto papierniczo-muzyczno-różnodrobiazgową) musiał, po prostu musiał zadbać o Odpowiednią Oprawę Świąteczną. Nie, nie wystarczyły miliony lampek oraz piernikowe ludziki z papieru w sklepowych witrynach, Szefowi zamarzyło się Prawdziwe Coś. Prawdziwe Coś w osobach: Śnieżynki oraz jej Puchatego Przyjaciela, którzy mieliby za zadanie stać na ulicy, rozdawać Materiały Promocyjne (w tym i cukierki), uśmiechać się do ludzi, przytulać dzieci i ogółem przypominać o tym, że w ten świąteczny czas sklep różnodrobiazgowy jest potrzebny, jak żaden inny.

Początkiem grudnia wszystko było już gotowe, grafik został rozpisany, można było spokojnie rozpocząć akcję świąteczną… gdyby nie przykry brak jednego z ważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejszego elementu akcji, czyli kostiumu maskotki.

Och, jak Szef złorzeczył swej świąte- świętej naiwności i mało świętemu skąpstwu, które podkusiły go do zakupu kostiumu drogą internetową. Bo ileż można czekać?! Na cóż komu kostium puchatego renifera w styczniu?!

Ale, ale, kostium wreszcie się zjawił.

I właśnie tego pamiętnego grudniowego poranka Szef miał okazję, by złorzeczyć na całego: na przeklęte opóźnienia w dostawie, na przeklętych oszustów, a przede wszystkim na przeklętą zagraniczną (jak nic amerykańską!) rozmiarówkę.

Na dowód swych słów wyciągnął z pudła przeklętą puchatość kostiumu i zaprezentował go swemu młodemu, nieco zdezorientowanemu personelowi w całej swej przeklętej okazałości.

Kostium okazał się być idiotycznie wręcz wielki, a Szef dysponował tylko jedną, jedyną idiotycznie wielką osobą, która pasowałaby do roli równie puchatego, co okazałego renifera.

Nikt ze sklepowej załogi nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na Kurogane.

Sam Kurogane już kręcił tępo głową i argumentował półsłówkami, że nie ma mowy, on się nie nadaje do tego całego bycia miłym, do świątecznego przytulania i wszystkiego innego, co wiązało się z byciem Puszystym Przyjacielem Śnieżynki.

Szef dobitnie powtórzył, że nie starczy już czasu na zamianę, czy kupno nowego kostiumu.

Kurogane próbował powołać się na podstawowe zasady moralne Szefostwa: nie tak się przecież umawiali, on ma wszystko na papierze, cały swój zakres obowiązków i ten zakres nie przewiduje żadnego poroża oraz raciczek. Owszem, na czas świąt, taki na przykład ostrokrzew wpięty tu i ówdzie nikomu by nie zaszkodził, no ale…

Szef, już zdesperowany, wyciągnął argument ostateczny w postaci bardzo specjalnej premii i świątecznego ciasta, co spotkało się z niedowierzającymi, oburzonymi sapnięciami ze strony dwóch zmienniczek Śnieżynki, którym nic takiego nie proponowano.

(Ostatecznie cała ekipa wiadomego sklepu załapała się na dodatki pieniężne i cukiernicze; na czas Świąt Szef został radosnym bankrutem [i nie potrzebował do tego żadnego specjalnego kostiumu]).

Możliwe, że sprawiła to obiecana sumka, a może nieszczęśliwy fizys szefostwa, tak czy inaczej, Kurogane zaczął się łamać.

Może… może to jednak będzie ciekawe doświadczenie? Które kiedyś mu się przyda? Zasadniczo kostium maskotki to wygodna rzecz – nikt go nie rozpozna, no i co ważniejsze nie będzie się musiał silić na sztuczny uśmiech wcale a wcale.

Z lekkimi oporami, Kurogane zgodził się przyodziać poroże oraz raciczki.

* * *

Ani się obejrzał a minął pierwszy tydzień noszenia futra. Obyło się bez poważniejszych zajść i wypadków. Kurogane przyzwyczaił się do dzieci tulących się do jego puchatych kolan, i do tych, które żądały, by wziął je na ręce, i do rozbawionych mam, które pstrykały (choć nie powinny, bo – przynajmniej w teorii – była to usługa _odpłatna_ ) fotki, i wreszcie do grup nastolatków, które też koniecznie chciały zdjęcie z idiotycznie wielkim reniferem (na nich argument o opłacie też jakoś nie działał).

Nikt nie ośmielił się zaczepiać renifera TAKICH ROZMIARÓW, nikt też nie ryzykował nagabywania Śnieżynki, gdy renifer był w pobliżu. Kilkukrotnie gdzieś w świątecznym tłumie majaczyły twarze znajomych z uczelni, lecz… no cóż, kostium spisywał się doskonale.

Oprócz funkcji maskującej futrzasty strój posiadał też jeszcze jedną, niewątpliwą zaletę – był cudownie ciepły. Wystarczył podkoszulek, dłuższe bokserki i _et voilà!_ – żaden mróz Kurogane nie straszny. Śnieżynki nieraz patrzyły z zazdrością.

Naprawdę nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, jak to sobie wyobrażał. I może rzeczywiście to doświadczenie w jakiś sposób przyda mu się w dalszej pracy z ludźmi, wszakże to też rodzaj treningu na wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość, których nieraz Kurogane brakowało.

Ale Kurogane zapominał, że zbyt długi okres spokojnej stabilizacji prędzej czy później – to po prostu nieuniknione – nawiedzi taki tam malutki wypadeczek, przedziwne zdarzenie, czy drobne nieszczęście.

A drobne nieszczęścia, podobnie jak te klasyczne, lubią chodzić parami.

Najpierw ją usłyszał. Stała kilka metrów od niego i rozmawiała ze Śnieżynką. Po wymianie kilku niezobowiązujących spostrzeżeń Tomoyo (tak, tak, właśnie ona) zwróciła swą uwagę na puchatego renifera. Podeszła o kilka kroków, uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, a Kurogane – ukryty za ulotkami – z całych sił starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że on to nie on.

Nadal z uśmiechem na ustach i z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku zmierzyła okazałego rena od stóp do głów.

Dla Tomoyo krawiectwo, szycie i wszystko co z nimi związane, były równie przyjemnym, co czasochłonnym hobby. Jednakże dzięki wrodzonym zdolnościom i mnóstwu ciężkiej pracy z roku na rok Tomoyo stawała się coraz lepsza w tym co robiła, i już zupełnie na poważnie wiązała swoją przeszłość ze sztuką krawiectwa.

\- Bardzo ładny kostium, Kurogane – zauważyła dziewczyna.

Hm, wyglądało na to, że maskotki także wchodzą w krąg jej krawieckich zainteresowań.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś…? – burknął niewyraźnie.

\- Bo stoimy tuż obok sklepu, w którym pracujesz, a poza tym trudno byłoby znaleźć drugiego tak dorodnego renifera!

\- Trochę ciszej… – Znów mruknął Kurogane oglądając się niespokojnie wokół.

\- Co słychać? Ach, masz nawet ogonek! – wykrzyknęła radośnie odkrywszy mały, ale znaczący element stroju.

\- Ja tu pracuję…

\- Pozwól więc, że przez chwilkę umilę ci czas pracy rozmową. – Kolejny promienny uśmiech oślepił coraz bardziej zakłopotanego mężczyznę.

\- Nigdzie ci się nie spieszy? – Spytał ze złudną nadzieją.

Tomoyo pokręciła radośnie czupryną, przystanęła zboczku i, tak ja zapowiedziała, wdrożyła plan uprzyjemniania życia Kurogane.

Wspomniany skierował pełne nadziei, choć niewidoczne dla postronnych, spojrzenie na Śnieżynkę. Może ona coś dopomoże, może ona okaże się głosem rozsądku, który w łagodny, ale stanowczy sposób przekona Tomoyo, żeby ta sobie poszła, bo czas, miejsce i w ogóle szeroko pojęte okoliczności nie sprzyjają podobnym pogawędkom.

Złudna nadzieja. Śnieżynka tylko uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i machnęła do Kurogane ręką dając znać, że wszystko w porządku, ona nic Szefowi nie wspomni, gdyż i jej zdarzało się rozmawiać z przyjaciółmi w trakcie pracy.

Co mu pozostało?

Słuchać Tomoyo jednym uchem, pomrukiwać w odpowiedzi, wręczać ulotki, a drugą wolną ręką poklepywać po czapkach, zdawałoby się nieskończony, szereg dzieci różnych kształtów i rozmiarów.

Wówczas nadciągnęło kolejne nieszczęście. Nieszczęście nieczułe na mróz, odpowiednio modnie rozchełstane, przyciągające wzrok przechodniów płci obojga i jak zwykle w każdym calu _perfekcyjne_.

Z naprzeciwka nadchodził Fai, a Kurogane nie miał ani dokąd uciec, ani gdzie schować Tomoyo.

DLACZEGO.

Dlaczego wybrał się właśnie dziś na świąteczne zakupy?! Dlaczego pieszo?! Przecież ten leniwy zad wszędzie jeździł samochodem! Nigdy wcześniej (dzięki bogom!) nie zawędrował w rejony pracy Kurogane, czy naprawdę musiał to zrobić akurat teraz?!

Kurogane przestąpił niespokojnie z nogi na nogę, strużka gorącego potu spłynęła w dół jego pleców.

Jeśli teraz spróbuje pójść na przerwę, Tomoyo zacznie coś podejrzewać. Najlepiej byłoby po prostu zignorować nadciągającego Faia i mieć nadzieję, że zbita przedświąteczna ciżba ciśnie go gdzieś z dala od… cholera, no od Tomoyo. Przede wszystkim od Tomoyo.

Za jakie grzechy. Co on takiego zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że musi w ten sposób odpokutowywać? No co za gówniany zbieg okoliczności! Co za pech! Wreszcie, po tylu tygodniach, nadarza się okazja, aby porozmawiać z głupolem twarzą twarz, a Kurogane akurat musi mieć na sobie futro i rogi.

Bo nie tylko Kurogane harował ciężko przez ostatni miesiąc. Jak utrzymywał Osakijczyk, Fai z początkiem listopada został zawalony jakąś niesamowitą ilość zleceń, przez co musiał wziąć się ostro do roboty. Tak czy inaczej, przestał odwiedzać studenckie mieszkanko, skończyły się też ich wspólne wypady do barów, czy restauracji.

A te sporadyczne rozmowy drogą mejlową jakoś nie chciały wypełnić tej dziwacznej pustki, która lęgła się w Kurogane za każdym razem, kiedy zbyt długo nie widział się z głupkiem.

No trudno. Będą inne okazje do pogadania, a na razie Kurogane musi zrobić wszystko, żeby gówniany zbieg okoliczności nie zmienił się w małą gównianą katastrofę.

I już, już myślał, że mu się udało. Bo i Tomoyo kontynuowała radosną pogawędkę, blondas był zbyt zajęty własną rozmową telefoniczną, aby zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego, i wyglądało na to, że zwyczajnie minie świąteczne towarzystwo nie czyniąc przy tym nikomu krzywdy ani na ciele, ani na psychice.

Ale gdzie tam. Los umiłował sobie życie Kurogane i z całych sił starał się, aby uczynić je ciekawszym.

Coś nieoczekiwanie skłoniło Tomoyo do tego, żeby się rozejrzała. Ma się rozumieć, że zauważyła Faia. Odwróciła się na powrót do Kurogane, a jej ślepia stały się jeszcze większe ze szczerego zaskoczenia i niedowierzania. Oczywiście w tej samej chwili głupol musiał ominąć jakiś nieoczekiwany zator ludzki i znalazł się dosłownie o kilka kroków od Śnieżynki i reszty towarzystwa.

\- Tomoyo, nie rób tego – powiedział Kurogane tonem na tyle stanowczym, na ile było go stać w tej chwili.

Przecież nawet ona nie ma na tyle tupetu, nie jest na tyle szalona, żeby zatrzymywać zupełnego obcego (pal licho jego niegdysiejszą sławę) człowieka na ulicy i w samym środku rozmowy telefonicznej.

Ha! Zawahała się! Panie i panowie, chyba po raz pierwszy w historii niejaka Tomoyo Daidouji nie wie co robić i nie jest pewna słuszności swych działań.

Niestety ta chwila zawahania trwała tyle, co mrugnięcie okiem, bo zaraz na dziewczęcą buzię wpłynął uśmiech łagodny i anielski, nieomylny znak, że panna Daidouji przystępuje do działania.

\- Proszę cię… – Jęknął Kurogane w ostatniej marnej próbie sprzeciwu.

\- Muszę! – Odparowała jego rozmówczyni.

I już uczyniła zgrabny obrót, wysupłała swą małą rączkę z puchatej mufki, aby móc chwycić Faia za łokieć.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam – przemówiła do Faia, którego kompletnie zamurowało w pół kroku – ale dawno chciałam pana poznać.

\- Słucham? – Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i odsunął telefon od ucha.

Głupek nie wyglądał na szczególnie zachwyconego tą niespodziewaną napaścią. Gapił się tylko nic nie rozumiejąc to na Tomoyo, to znów na Śnieżynkę i renifera. A Kurogane wcale, a wcale mu się nie dziwił; bardzo dobrze, niech Tomoyo chociaż raz dostanie po nosie za te swoje dziwne pomysły i ogólne oderwanie od rzeczywistości.

\- Proszę wybaczyć mi bezczelność, ale nawet krótka rozmowa z człowiekiem tak znanym i cenionym w niektórych kręgach jak pan będzie dla mnie zaszczytem! – Kontynuowała gładko dziewczyna. Przeniosła spojrzenie na Kurogane i stwierdziła niby mimochodem: – Poza tym pozwoliłam sobie pana zatrzymać przez wzgląd na naszego wspólnego przyjaciela.

Przez sekundę, czy wie w powietrzu zawisło nieme pytanie, a Puchaty Przyjaciel Śnieżynki poczuł, iż twarz zaczyna mu płonąć.

\- Kuro-sama, to naprawdę ty?! – zakrzyknął wreszcie z niedowierzającą radością Fai.

Rzucił kilka niezrozumiałych słów (jak nic znowu te amerykańskie biznesy!) do słuchawki, rozłączył się, a następnie posłał reniferowi uśmiech aż po ósemki.

Sam Kurogane zacisnął zęby, bo tą niewinną zagrywką Tomoyo kupiła Faia. Kupiła go dokumentnie i to bez większego wysiłku.

Jasna cholera, niech ją szlag! Gdzie ona się nauczyła tych podstępnych zagrywek, to jakieś naturalne zdolności manipulowania ludźmi, czy co?!

\- Tak, to on! Cudny ten jego kostium, czyż nie? Ciężko pracuje, więc może odejdziemy trochę na bok, żeby nie blokować ruchu? – Tomoyo chwyciła blondasa pod ramię, niemal siłą obróciła wokół własnej osi i bez większych ceregieli pociągnęła go za sobą.

\- Żadnych zdjęć… – Mruknął ze znużeniem Kurogane, słysząc ze strony wyszczerzonego Faia ten specyficzny rodzaj dźwięku, który poznał w ciągu ostatnich dni do znudzenia. – No chyba, że za opłatą… – Dodał przypomniawszy sobie Złotą Dewizę Szefostwa.

Odprowadził wzrokiem rozradowaną dwójkę. Patrzył jak Tomoyo jako pierwsza wyciąga rękę do powitania i jak bez skrępowania potrząsa w uścisku dłonią Faia. Potem zagłębili się w ożywioną rozmowę. Stali zbyt daleko, by Kurogane mógł cokolwiek z niej usłyszeć, dlatego w pełni zrezygnowany powrócił do swoich obowiązków, to jest do rozdawania ulotek i klepania dzieci po głowach. Zignorował uniesione brwi Śnieżynki, która domagała się wyjaśnień co do całej tej sceny, która rozegrała się chwilę wcześniej tuż przed jej oczyma. Później jej wszystko opowie. Może.

Tomoyo wróciła po kwadransie. Już sama, bez towarzystwa blondyna.

No cóż, szkoda.

\- Nie nagadałaś mu żadnych bzdur na mój temat? – burknął półgłosem Kurogane.

\- Nie, no skąd! Jakżebym mogła! – Obruszyła się dziewczyna. – Poza tym, mój drogi, nie jesteś pępkiem świata, nie wszystko musi się obracać wokół ciebie – stwierdziła protekcjonalnym tonem. – Rozmawialiśmy o jego karierze, trochę o moich projektach. Wymieniliśmy się mejlami, obiecałam, że wyślę mu zdjęcia kostiumów…

No, ta to jest szybka. Umie wynajdować sobie znajomości w branży. Bez dwóch zdań da sobie radę w szalonym świecie mody.

\- Miałeś _absolutną_ rację - Fai jest czarujący. Ciekawa osobowość. Niezwykle ciepły mężczyzna – wypaliła bez związku.

\- Ja miałem rację? – syknął powątpiewająco, nachylając się nad przyjaciółką. – I już zdążyłaś przejść z nim na „ty"!?

\- Uhm. Sam to zaproponował! Po co niepotrzebnie się mitygować? Na sam koniec powiedziałam mu, że byłbyś wniebowzięty, gdyby zaprosił cię na herbatę albo coś mocniejszego. Zaprosił, rzecz jasna, w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia – uściśliła swobodnie.

Swobodne wtrącenie skutecznie ścięło Kurogane z nóg. Na szczęście tylko metaforycznie.

\- Wniebowzięty… mnie zaprosił… w Wigilię… – powtórzył bezwolnie.

\- Otóż to. Chyba się odrobinę zawstydził, ale przyznał, że weźmie ten pomysł pod uwagę! Bądź dobrej myśli! Jeszcze uda ci się skraść świątecznego buziaka!

\- Nie zrobiłaś tego. Powiedz, że nie zrobiłaś – poprosił drżącym głosem. – Że tylko się droczysz.

\- Zrobiłam. Musiałam. Wszystko będzie dobrze, Kurogane! Poroże do góry! – Tomoyo pocieszająco klepnęła renifera po puszystym ramieniu, a następnie zaszurała butami w znaczący sposób. – Już ci dłużej nie przeszkadzam, miłej pracy i do zobaczenia!

I poszła. A on został. Z całym swoim porożem, ulotkami i wewnętrznym roztrzęsieniem.

* * *

Do domu wrócił jak zwykle nieco zmęczony, dość mocno wymiętolony psychicznie i nadal trochę roztrzęsiony. Najwyraźniej wciąż roztaczał aurę lekkiej beznadziei oraz ogólnego znużenia, bo Osakijczyk sam, bez żadnej namowy zrobił i podał Kurogane herbatę.

Już po gorącej herbacie i gorącym prysznicu Kurogane czuł się na tyle dobrze, że zdobył się na przejrzenie kserówek oraz na spakowanie się na jutrzejsze zajęcia.

W ogólnym rozrachunku… Nie był to zły dzień. Owszem, byłoby lepiej, gdyby pewnie rzeczy nie miały miejsca, ale jak to mówią: zawsze mogło być gorzej.

Wystarczy, że nie będzie zaprzątał sobie głowy pewnymi – czysto hipotetycznymi – sprawami i spotkaniami, które mogą, ale wcale nie muszą się zdarzyć… a wszystko będzie dobrze. Skupi się na nauce i jakoś dociągnie (bez sercowych palpitacji) do końca roku, o.

W wyraźne lepszym humorze, z przemyśleniami zaskakująco pogodnymi jak na jego osobiste standardy, Kurogane zgasił światło, wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i wyłożył wygodnie na poduszce.

Sięgnął po telefon, który piknął gdzieś za jego głową. Wiadomość była od Faia. Brzmiała:

„Cóż za zgrabny chwościk, Kuro-pon ;)"

Do mejla dołączono wyraźne, znakomicie skadrowane zdjęcie o tematyce wiadomej.

\- Ty dupku… – mruknął Kurogane z mimowolnym szczerym uśmieszkiem. Prędko wyklepał odpowiedź krótką a treściwą:

„Umrzyj w ogniu ;)"

Fai odpisał ciągiem serduszek w swoim starym stylu. Przeciętna nastolatka nie zużywała nawet połowy ilości serduszek, którymi w swych mejlach rozporządzał głupi _gaijin_.

Niespodziewanie rozczulony Kurogane znów uśmiechnął się do siebie, położył telefon na piersi i wsunął rękę pod głowę.

Cholera, i jak tu niby unikać tych wewnętrznych dygotów, kiedy te same pchają się Kurogane pod nos?

Z rozmyślań, które niepowstrzymanie zmierzały w kierunku romantycznych (i nie tylko) dreszczy wyrwał go sygnał kolejnej odebranej wiadomości.

Ach, znów Fai.

„Twoja przyjaciółka to bardzo sympatyczna i mądra dziewczyna. Cieszę się, że otaczasz się takimi ludźmi."

Kurogane zezwolił sobie na chwilę zastanowienia. Musiał przetrawić tę raczej odważną tezę. Wreszcie napisał odpowiedź. Lecz zanim ją wysłał, znów przetrawił przez chwilę, by ostatecznie wykasować „zazwyczaj" i wysłać Faiowi:

„Tomoyo jest w porządku."

Prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał wcale ochoty rozmawiać z głupolem o Tomoyo. Tym bardziej nie po tym, co dziś raczyła odpieprzyć. Mogliby porozmawiać o czymś innym. Albo lepiej: o kimś innym. O, na przykład o Faiu. O Faiu i o tym jaki on jest… hnnng!

Telefon znów zawibrował.

Jezu, żeby człowiek nie mógł sobie w spokoju porozmyślać, pofantazjować, innymi słowy popisać nieprawdopodobne scenariusze na temat obiektu swych uczuć, bo rzeczonemu obiektowi najwyraźniej się nudzi i postanowił zalać pechowego człowieka spamem! Nie ma sprawiedliwości!

„Dobranoc, kota na noc~"

No tak, oczywiście. Odkrywczej rymowance towarzyszyła fotka różowych fasolek, znaczy spodu łapek jednego z kotów należących do kretyna. Kurogane jak dotąd nie otrzymał żadnego zdjęcia, które ukazywało takiego faiowego kota w całości. Co innego dziesiątki fotek z łapkami, wąsikami i tak dalej…

A jednak wspaniałomyślnie również życzył blondasowi spokojnej nocy. Tyle tylko, że tym razem nie odkładał telefonu, policzył za to do stu i…

Piknęło.

No właśnie.

„Nie mogę zasnąć, bo cały czas przed oczyma mej wyobraźni jawi się TEN kostium. Chyba jeszcze raz zerknę na wiadomy ogonek. Hoho :3"

Och, jakież to zabawne. Ale skoro głupol chce pogrywać w ten sposób, to proszę bardzo…

Kurogane też potrafi pogrywać.

„Kręcą cię kostiumy włochatych reniferów? Tego się akurat po tobie nie spodziewałem." – Odpisał i zaraz dostał odpowiedź.

„Co ty mi tu zarzucasz?! [lol] Daleko mi do miłośników świątecznych… rogaczy. (Co innego inny rodzaj kostiumów. Zakładany w zupełnie innych okolicznościach :3)"

Oho.

„Hej, czy mi się zdaje, czy ta rozmowa zaczyna zmierzać w kierunku spontanicznego wyjawiania fetyszów…?"

I tak jak Kurogane się spodziewał, Fai podłapał temat szybciej niż błyskawica:

„Skoro tak twierdzisz… Zaczniemy od ciebie, bo aż mnie ciekawość zżera za czym szaleją Kuro-pony."

„Spróbuj zgadnąć." – Odklepał natychmiast, pozwalając na to, aby palce zadziałały szybciej niż ta bardziej rozważna i zdroworozsądkowa część mózgu."

„Dobrze więc… Po pierwsze nie myśl sobie, że dam się zwieść pozorom opryskliwego supersamca! Idę o zakład, że Kuro-pony, jako osobniki pełne sprzeczności, wariują na punkcie zupełnie zwyczajnych czułości. A ich najdziksze fantazje sprowadzają się do leżenia na kolanach Ukochanej Osoby, potrzeby głaskania po głowie i drapania za uchem."

„Nie jestem psem." – Odparł i bezwiednie się zaczerwienił.

„Źle trafiłem? Kuro-wanko jednak przedkłada wojeryzmy i insze parafilie ponad stare, dobre mizianie? :C"

„Tego nie powiedziałem. A jeśli aż tak cię to ciekawi, to sam spróbuj się przekonać."

„Czy mnie oczy mylą? Zapraszasz mnie do pomiziania za uchem? Nie, to musi być pogróżka. O, albo wyzwanie! Potrafię wyczuć wyzwanie na odległość! :3"

„Aa, racja, zapomniałem, że panowie w twoim wieku lubią podnosić każdą pierdołę do rangi wyzwania." – Odpisał w swoim stałym stylu, gdyż to wszystko zaczynało go… przerastać. Kurogane przełknął ślinę i przetarł zarumienioną twarz dłonią, zastanawiając się mimowolnie, czy nie przesadził. A zresztą. Raz się żyje. Dla blondasa to i tak nic innego jak zabawna sytuacja, o której jutro nie będzie nawet pamiętał.

O, odpisał.

„Czy Kuroro właśnie poczynił mało subtelną aluzję, że jakoby jestem STARY?" – Krzyczał niedowierzająco mejl, a Kurogane znów się uśmiechał jak jakiś głupek.

Zanim zdołał odpisać, piknęło ponownie:

„Nie waż się odpowiadać na to czysto retoryczne pytanie! Dzięki za interesującą wymianę myśli (to było coś!), ale teraz już serio, serio idę spać, bo wszystko wskazuje na to, że jutro czeka mnie długi dzień :c".

No tak, było miło, ale się skończyło.

Kurogane jeszcze raz życzył Faiowi dobrej nocy. A nawet dodał tym razem serduszko. A co tam.

Wreszcie mógł odłożyć telefon i położyć się do snu.

O rany, co za dzień. Nawet wspomniane najdziksze fantazje nie przewidziałyby podobnego scenariusza.

* * *

 **A/Nu ciąg dalszy!**

Czyli rozwijamy wątpliwości.

W Japonii nie używa się smsów, istnieje za to system mejlowy. Szczegółów niestety nie znam.

Kuro-renifer (ach, co za radość) jest jak najbardziej kanoniczny. Nie jestem w stanie wskazać źródła tych clampowych (sic!) doodli, ale... szukajcie, a znajdziecie.

Obchody Świąt w Nipponie wyglądają inaczej niż u nas. Są bardziej laickie. Słowa klucze: KFC, deeto, kurisumasu keeki. Gorąco zachęcam do zgłębienia (a nawet zgłąbienia) tematu.

To tyle, do następnego.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.:** Ten rozdział wnosi tyle, że... no w sumie to nic nie wnosi. Ale przyblokowałam się dokumentnie i ni cholery ruszyć nie mogłam, więc postanowiłam, że wrzucę jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem tyle co zdołałam napisać.

Jeśli niebiosa zezwolą, następny rozdział będzie zawierał fluff raczej z tych, hm, dosadnych.

* * *

Nowy Rok. Nowy początek, czas szczerych życzeń pomyślności i deklaracji, których nikt nie ma zamiaru dotrzymać.

Kurogane powitał nowy rok raczej tradycyjnie. Wraz z grupką znajomych z uczelni modlił się (klask, klask) w potwornie obleganej świątyni o zdrowie oraz o szeroko rozumianą pomyślność, także na studiach i w pracy. Początek roku nie przyniósł drastycznych zmian, rewolucji, ani tajemniczych znaków, które miałyby zwiastować wcześniej wspomniane.

…No i dobrze.

Co prawda, Kurogane skłamałby mówiąc, że absolutny brak odzewu ze strony Faia od czasu pamiętnego świątecznego spotkania nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia, ani trochę nie rozczarował i temu podobne… ale nie miał zamiaru się tym zamartwiać. Był (niemal) pewien, że jeśli tylko zechce, sam doskonale sobie poradzi i to bez enigmatycznych mocy świątecznego, czy noworocznego czaru. I przede wszystkim bez wątpliwej pomocy Tomoyo, wielkie dzięki.

Jeśli tylko zechce. Bo wcześniej po prostu… z różnych powodów… nie chciało mu się i w ogóle. Właśnie tak.

Dlatego po nowym roku Kurogane postanowił wreszcie wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i chwycić byka za rogi, czy jak tam jeszcze się mówi. Nadal z lekkimi oporami schował dumę do kieszeni, a następnie napisał do _gaijina_ , proponując mu spotkanie. Jeśli chce poznać Faia naprawdę blisko, tak bardziej na osobności, na poważnie zająć się pałaniem oraz rozważyć, czy ma ono jakąkolwiek przyszłość, to tylko teraz, jeszcze przed sesją zimową. Dalsze przeczekiwanie i odkładanie na później tych, ekhm, spraw nie ma sensu, już wystarczająco mocno wymęczyły one Kurogane w minionym roku.

Ale wróćmy do propozycji spotkania, które to… no cóż, nie wypaliło. Kurogane próbował pisać do Faia jeszcze kilkukrotnie. Z marnym skutkiem.

Jak na razie przyszłość pałania nie zapowiadała się szczególnie różowo.

* * *

Różowo za to prezentowały się witryny tokijskich sklepów i restauracji jakiś czas później.

Ogólna różowość oraz zatrzęsienie serduszek i misiów niezawodnie zwiastowały zbliżające się małymi kroczkami Walentynki.

Fai zatrzymał się przed jedną z takich witryn i dyskretnie stłumił ziewnięcie. Nawet widok zarumienionych pluszowych króliczków nie zdołał rozbudzić Faiowego ducha, którego skutecznie uśpiło przeszło godzinne, do bólu rutynowe kawiarniane posiedzenie, z którego blondas właśnie wracał.

Fai powinien już dawno przyzwyczaić się do tych cyklicznych spotkań z edytorami. Bądź co bądź, te spotkania powinny być ważne dla samego Faia, gdyż traktowały o jego dalszej współpracy z rozpoznawalnymi periodykami, co wiązało się z, cóż, ładnym groszem.

Niemniej jednak Fai te spotkania traktował jako zło konieczne. Były męczące, nużące i wysysały go z energii do cna.

Przez resztę dnia Fai nie będzie robił nic. Nie będzie robił nic, będzie oglądał seriale i kreskówki, póki noc go nie zastanie, otóż to.

Z tym mocnym postanowieniem przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, kierując się do podziemnego parkingu, gdzie zostawił samochód.

Coś tknęło go, by się zatrzymać i rozejrzeć wokół.

Heeej… Chwileczkę… Czy to aby nie jest _ta_ okolica?

Tknięty spontanicznym impulsem zostawił parking za plecami, skręcił w prawo i… Tak! To właśnie tu! Za kilkaset metrów Fai powinien zobaczyć sklepik, który miał szczęście zatrudniać Kurogane.

Kuro-pon chyba nie obrazi się za niezapowiedzianą wizytę?

Owszem, w ostatnich tygodniach Faiowi zdarzyło się co najmniej raz zdawkowo zbyć Kurogane, a dwukrotnie… czy tam, trzykrotnie zwyczajnie zapomnieć odpisać mu na wiadomość. Ale miał swoje powody, okej? To nie tak, że go ignorował, czy znudził się tą znajomością.

Tak czy owak, nie zaszkodzi zajrzeć do Kuro-rina, zobaczyć jak się miewa i trochę podnieść mu ciśnienie krwi.

A to wszystko, jasna sprawa, z czystej sympatii.

Poprawił jeszcze grzywkę, otrzepał śnieg z butów i wszedł przez automatyczne drzwi do przybytku papierniczych drobiazgów.

Z uśmiechem na ustach rozejrzał się po wnętrzu sklepu. Niespiesznie obszedł wszystkie działy, po drodze zgarnął egzemplarz jednego z licznych magazynów dla mężczyzn, zajrzał też w każdą alejkę i kącik.

Hm, będzie szkoda, jeśli okaże się, że to nie zmiana Kurogane… No nic, cudów nie ma, Kuro-myu sam się nie znajdzie. Trzeba będzie Zaczerpnąć Informacji.

Grzecznie ustawił się w kolejce do kasy, zapłacił i zadecydował, że co jak co, ale zaabsorbowanemu, bardzo młodemu kasjerowi zadka zawracać nie będzie.

Jak na zawołanie spostrzegł dziewczynę, która porządkowała dział z mapami miasta i spoglądała w kierunku Faia z czołem zmarszczonym w odwiecznym, znanym całej ludzkości grymasie „ja cię chyba skądś znam".

Fai też skądś znał przyglądającą mu się osóbkę. Tylko skąd…?

Toż to Śnieżynka! Ta sama, co _wtedy_! Ona na pewno będzie wiedziała, gdzie można znaleźć tego łosia- znaczy, Kuro-rina.

\- Przepraszam, szukam Kurogane – zagadnął.

\- Umm, chyba poszedł na przerwę, powinien być w socjalnym…

Bingo~!

\- Czy mam go zawołać? – spytała, widząc wyczekujący uśmiech na twarzy tajemniczego klienta.

\- Jeśli to nie problem – odparł ten prawdopodobnie-znajomy Kurogane, a jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, co sprawiało raczej niepokojące wrażenie.

Śnieżynka zadecydowała, że najlepiej będzie załatwić sprawę od ręki – a właściwie, przerzucić ją do rąk Kurogane. I niech on się martwi.

\- Ach, co właściwie mam mu powiedzieć? – Dziewczyna zatrzymała się w pół kroku, kiedy dotarło do niej, że zapomniała o najważniejszym. Zmarszczyła brwi. –To znaczy, pan to…?

\- Proszę mu powiedzieć – odparł bez najmniejszego zająknięcia Fai – że czeka na niego jego Największy Słodki Sekret.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi ze strony Śnieżynki, bo oto został brutalnie pochwycony za łokieć i na powrót wciągnięty pomiędzy półki.

\- O, już się nie musi pani kłopotać! Dziękuję za pomoc! – zakrzyknął blondas do zdębiałej dziewczyny.

Ostatecznie spontaniczna podróż Faia zakończyła się pomiędzy regałem z kartkami urodzinowymi, a gazetkami dla dzieci. A nad Faiem górował wyraźnie wzburzony Kurogane.

\- Po coś tu przylazł?! – warknął półgłosem.

Oho, jak nic żarcik mu się nie spodobał. Kuro-pon powinien już dawno popracować nad tym swoim brakiem moralnej elastyczności i znikomym poczuciem humoru, na pewno wyszłoby mu to na zdrowie.

Faiowi zresztą też.

\- Żeby kupić gazetę i przy okazji cię odwiedzić.

Na potwierdzenie swych słów blondyn lekko pacnął zwiniętym rulonem w ramię Kurogane.

Niestety nie wywarło to na rozmówcy odpowiedniego efektu. Wręcz przeciwnie, gdyż niewiele myśląc syknął wściekle:

\- Mało ci, że niszczysz mi życie prywatne? Te zawodowe też musisz rozpieprzyć?

…Że co proszę?

\- Niby w jaki sposób niszczę twoje życie? – spytał skonfundowany i przykro zaskoczony Fai. – Ten zarzut jest akurat bardzo niesprawiedliwy, Kuro-sama…

Może mu się zdawało, ale na momencik po aparycji bruneta przemknęły żal i szczera skrucha.

Ale tylko na momencik, bo chwilę później Kurogane założył ręce na piersi, zgromił chudzielca wzrokiem i ponowił pytanie:

\- Po co tu przyszedłeś?

\- Przed chwilą powiedziałem po co – odparł gorzko Fai. – Chciałem porozmawiać.

\- Wcześniej jakoś nie miałeś wolnego czasu, żeby na spokojnie pogadać…

Oho, rozmowa zaczynała podejrzanie przypominać wszystkie te pretensje, cały ten romantyczny _bullshit_ , który Fai przez ostatnie lata poznał aż do mdłości i którego miał po same dziurki w nosie.

\- Nie miałem czasu - otóż to – odparł siląc się na spokojny, pojednawczy ton. – Chciałem ci też zrobić małą niespodziankę.

Kątem oka zauważył, że zza półek zerkają z ukrycia Śnieżynka wraz z drugą, nieznajomą Faiowi, pracownicą.

Może to dobra okazja, żeby rozładować napięcie i obrócić całą sytuację w żart?

\- A, zobacz, nie tylko udała mi się niespodzianka, ale chyba też dorobiliśmy się pierwszych naszych fanek… – mruknął z nieznacznym uśmiechem do przyjaciela i musnął palcami naszywkę na piersi jego pracowniczego fartucha.

No cóż, najwyraźniej nie był to dzień, kiedy niejaki Fai zaczął się uczyć na swych błędach i zaprzestał używania żartów nieadekwatnych do miejsca i okoliczności.

\- Nie potrzebuję takich niespodzianek – wypalił mu w odpowiedzi Kurogane.

… Kolejny cios prosto w serce i żołądek! Fai wycofał dłoń jak oparzony. Nieświadomie też przyjął postawę bojową, skrzyżowawszy ręce.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że przyszedłem tu na darmo? – zapytał wyraźnie już nadąsany.

\- Nie. Kupiłeś przecież gazetę.

Ow! Auć! No, co jak co, ale to już było przegięcie!

\- W takim razie chyba już pójdę… – odparł sucho.

Cofnął się o krok, mimochodem zauważył, że wścibskie czubki głów zniknęły (i dobrze, publiczność zasmarkana, tylko same przez nią kłopoty!), a następnie się obrócił plecami do Kurogane tym samym dając znać, że rozmowę uważa za zakończoną.

Ta jest, Fai jest odpowiedzialną dorosłą osobą, która wyjdzie ze sklepu z podniesioną głową, o.

A potem przez resztę popołudnia ta sama osoba, zamiast oglądać obiecane seriale i kreskówki, będzie żałować i boczyć się na Kurogane i na całą tę żenującą wymianę zdań.

Cholera!

Chrząknął, zatrzymując się w miejscu. Pozując na absolutną nonszalancję spojrzał raz jeszcze na milczącego Kurogane, by zapytać:

\- W najbliższy piątek też pracujesz?

Czarne brwi uniosły się nieznacznie.

\- Tak, do samego zamknięcia. Kończę o dziewiątej – odrzekł nieco podejrzliwie Kurogane.

\- Dobrze, zatem spotkamy się pięć, nie, dziesięć po dziewiątej. Będę na ciebie czekał przed wejściem. – Fai skinął głową w kierunku drzwi.

I nie czekając dłużej na odzew, wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Ugh. Czy dobrze to rozegrał? Czy też spotkanie okaże się klęską (jeśli w ogóle do niego dojdzie)?

Naaah, zabierze Kuro-rina do baru! Pub będzie najlepszym wyborem, bo jak wiadomo alkohol przeciera szlaki oraz łagodzi obyczaje.

Co mogłoby pójść źle...?

* * *

Wszystko. Przy sprzyjających okolicznościach wszystko może pójść źle.

Fai był znudzony. Z miną absolutnie znudzoną i zdegustowaną siedział na zimnych kafelkach łazienki, z brodą wspartą na dłoni, a łokciem o sedes, i nawet nie próbował sobie przypominać jak potoczyły się ostatnie dwie godziny.

Nie próbował, bo nieodległa przeszłość i tak jawiła się jako gmatwanina oderwanych obrazów i dźwięków, która rankiem miała przeobrazić się w solidną białą plamę.

A zaczęło się tak dobrze… Udało mu się przybyć na umówione miejsce kilka minut po dwudziestej pierwszej. Byłby wcześniej, gdyby nie to, że wciąż nie czuł się do końca swobodnie w sieci tokijskiego metra. A samochodu nie mógł wziąć z przyczyn wiadomych.

Nieco zdyszany przygładził poły długiego płaszcza i zajrzał do wnętrza sklepu. Oj, nie tylko drzwi były zamknięte, a światła pogaszone – nikt też nie czynił ostatnich prac porządkowych, nikt nie uwijał się z mopem, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Może zamknęli dziś wcześniej, a może w ogóle mieli dziś nieczynne i…

Omal nie podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy usłyszał za plecami mrukliwe „cześć". Zakutany po uszy Kurogane cierpliwie wyjaśnił Faiowi, że wejście dla pracowników znajduje się na tyłach budynku, o czym nie zdążył powiadomić go wcześniej.

No tak, no tak…

Ale drobna wpadka na samym początku nie zepsuje im przecież reszty wieczoru, prawda?

Tym bardziej, iż Fai postanowił, że _wynagrodzi_ Kurogane te kilka ostatnich tygodni. Dlatego przed spotkaniem spędził ponad kwadrans na starannym upinaniu włosów, wybrał z szafy jedną z najelegantszych (i najdroższych) koszul, a nawet – czego nie robił na żadne spotkania, prócz bardzo oficjalnych i nadętych bankietów – nałożył makijaż, a co. Fai zdecydował się być miły i czarujący (w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa), i niebiosa świadkiem, że żadna siła nie odwiedzie go od trwania w tym postanowieniu! Jeden wieczór wytrzyma bez głupich żartów i docinków, właśnie tak!

Spędzą przyjemny wieczór, Kuro-sama będzie pod tak wielkim wrażenie, że zupełnie zapomni o tej ostatniej niefortunnej wizycie w sklepie.

Innymi słowy, Fai miał wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane i zapięte na ostatni guzik.

No może nie wszystko, bo nie przewidział, że pub, który wybrał okaże się okropnie zatłoczony (klątwa jakaś, czy co) i że będą musieli usiąść na wysokich stołkach przy samym barze. Ani tego, że Kurogane był zbyt zmęczony, albo nadal naburmuszony, albo obie te rzeczy naraz, by zauważyć i w pełni docenić wysiłki Faia. A przecież ubrał się _specjalnie_ dla Kuro-pona, uśmiechał się uwodzicielsko _specjalnie_ niego, a nawet przepuścił go w drzwiach i postawił mu kolejkę! A ten co? Gapił się tylko podejrzliwie na Faia, jakby miał do czynienia z jakimś niecodziennym, kuriozalnym zjawiskiem, przy którym trzeba się mieć na baczności.

Fai się nie poddawał. Uśmiechał się szeroko, zamawiał kolejne drinki (ależ tu dobry koniak mieli!), pytał co słychać u Kurogane na uczelni i w pracy. A że Kuro-sama był dziś wyjątkowo (ehe) mało wylewny, cóż więc innego Faiowi pozostało? Przejąć ciężar rozmowy na swoje barki, opowiedzieć trochę o ostatnim nudnym kawiarnianym spotkaniu, wspomnieć o dwóch radiowych rozmowach zaplanowanych na przyszły tydzień…

Hm, no cóż. Po dłuższej chwili tej raczej jednostronnej wymiany spostrzeżeń odniósł wrażenie, że Kurogane odpowiada mu niechętnie, jeszcze mniej niż zwykle, że zmusza się, żeby Faia słuchać, i że – jakby tego wszystkiego było mało – tłumi ziewnięcia w trakcie rozmowy!

Nudził się…? Wolałby pójść w inne miejsce? A może przyszedł na to spotkanie tylko dla tego, że nie miał nic lepszego do roboty?

Najrozsądniej byłoby zapytać Kurogane, czy woli zmienić lokal, a może nawet pójść do domu, skoro wyraźnie nie miał ani sił, ani chęci na kontynuowanie spotkania. Taaak, najrozsądniej… Ale na rozsądek nie ma miejsca, gdy w grę wchodzą stare dobre feelsy, a stare dobre feelsy (z maleńką pomocą procentów) właśnie sprawiały, że Fai w całym swym marnym życiu nie czuł się tak mocno niechciany i nieatrakcyjny jak teraz.

A co najlepiej pomoże na feelsy? Kolejna kolejka. Dla siebie i dla tego oschłego dupka, Kuro-pona. A nawet jeśli nie pomoże, to na pewno nie zaszkodzi!

I tak z każdą kolejnym drinkiem Kurogane coraz bardziej odsuwał się od Faia, co tylko dodatkowo motywowało rzeczonego do tego, aby przysuwać się coraz bliżej i bliżej.

Przy piątej kolejce barman zaczął się wahać. Po szóstej Kurogane zaserwował wspomnianemu pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie, bo Fai nie tylko raczył objąć w pół swojego kompana, ale też na jego monolog składało się właściwie tylko jedno pytanie: „Czy Kurororo mnie lubi, czy mnie nie lubi, hęę?". Siódmej kolejki już mu nie zaserwowano, za to Kurogane wyciągnął go niemal siłą z baru, po tym jak Fai w gwałtownym i desperackim przypływie miłości obślinił mu brodę.

Procenty działały, ooch, i to jak działały, ale prawdę powiedziawszy blondasowi nadal było odrobinę przykro, bo tym razem okrutny i niesprawiedliwy Kuro-sama miał do niego o coś wyraźne pretensje, że niby coś tam Fai zrobił nie tak, że wstyd przy ludziach, że w takim stanie nie ma zamiaru jechać z nim metrem, no i że lepiej by było, żeby Fai chociaż spróbował wyglądać na odrobinę mniej pijanego, bo inaczej żaden taksówkarz nie zechce ich zabrać.

Toteż Fai się postarał, spiął się w sobie i prawie nie chwiał się bez podtrzymywania. Takie rzeczy. Kurogane także spisał się na medal – po kilku minutach udało mu się złapać taryfę.

Ukłon dla niego, bo o ile Kuro-rin wdał się w krótką, kulturalną rozmowę z kierowcą i ogółem brzmiał i wyglądał na prawie zupełnie trzeźwego, o tyle Fai, który miał całe tylne siedzenie taksówki dla siebie, wkroczył w dumne stadium pijaczka-wesołka. Skromny żarcik za tytułowany „Będę Zwracał" wywołał małe, ale jakże satysfakcjonujące poruszenie zarówno wśród pana taksiarza, jak i Kurogane.

Rozumie się, że do finalizacji żarciku nie doszło. Owszem, Fai mógł być ostro zalany, ale nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której uzewnętrzniałby się fizjologicznie w czyimś samochodzie. Nie tak go wychowano!

Potem nie wydarzyło się już nic szczególnie ciekawego. Pan taksówkarz wyrzucił ich w pobliżu znajomej stancji, Kurogane odkrył w portfelu ledwie kilka marnych monet, sięgnął do płaszcza Faia, następnie odlepił Faia od siebie i dzięki bogom znalazł w jego tłustym portfelu nie tylko karty płatnicze, ale i ładny pliczek gotówki. Pan taksówkarz odjechał bogatszy o dwa banknoty po dwa tysięcy jenów każdy (to mu się napiwek trafił!), a Kurogane odkrył, że mściwe szastanie gotówką głąba sprawia mu nielichą przyjemność.

Potem Fai poczynił kilka głośnych i bardzo ogólnych filozoficznych spostrzeżeń na temat wszechświata jako takiego, został przez kilkanaście metrów przeciągnięty oblodzonym chodnikiem, następnie nastąpiła próba w postaci schodów, dalej jego oczom ukazała się znajoma wycieraczka, usłyszał równie znajomy głos (Soraaaaa!), stracił podparcie w osobie Kurogane i…

Iiii wreszcie można dać odpocząć nogom!

Padł więc bez skrępowania na czworaka, czyjeś dobre ręce uwolniły go z płaszcza, szalika oraz marynarki, i już bez problemów mógł pełznąć radośnie w głąb pokoju.

Podczas gdy Fai zwiedzał z perspektywy żabiej studenckie włości, Sorata, po tym jak odwiesił ubrania na wieszak, zajął się opierniczaniem z góry na dół drugiego chwiejącego, nietrzeźwego oraz wymęczonego obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy:

\- W życiu nie widziołem go w takim stanie! Coś ty mu zrobił?! Doszczętnie was popieściło?

\- To… naprawdę nie ja – odparł powoli Kurogane, siłując się z własnymi butami. – On tak sam…

Z okolic podłogi dobiegło ich ciche czknięcie i trwożliwe spostrzeżenie:

\- O. Oho. Tym razem chyba naprawdę muszę… muszę…

I znów ta mała panika, i znów Fai został pochwycony, zgubił po drodze buty i wylądował…

Tutaj. Właśnie tutaj, na tych paskudnie zimnych kafelkach.

W tym marnym towarzystwie, na które składały się muszla klozetowa oraz cytrynowy odświeżacz do powietrza, blond głowę znów zaprzątały jedynie problemy naprawdę ważne, te z pocztu: czy czuje się na powrót dobrze, czy też jednak będzie zwracał?, czy jest mu zimno, czy wręcz przeciwnie? Zawyrokował, że czuje się na tyle zdrowo, by – jak na kulturalnego człowieka przystało – rozebrać się i położyć spać.

Na początku szło mu całkiem nieźle. Ściągnął skarpetki (jedna wylądowała w muszli), znacznie gorzej poszło z inną częścią garderoby. Faiowi udało się w spektakularny sposób zaplątać się we własne spodnie i wypaść przez drzwi łazienki, o mało nie rozbijając sobie przy tym głowy.

Na szczęście, nim do spotkania z podłogą doszło, wpadł w godne zaufania osakijskie ramiona.

\- Pomóż mi go rozybrać i położyć – nakazał Sorata.

A potem Faia pozbawiono spodni. Upokarzające! Lecz kiedy czyjeś paluchy zabrały się za jego koszulę, w blondyna wstąpiło coś na kształt bardzo krótkiej trzeźwej oceny sytuacji.

Koszula była DROGA i nikt poza Faiem odpinać jej nie może!

\- Paskudne dzieciaki…! – poskarżył się w głos, dźgając łokciem na oślep. – Koszulę zostawić…!

Ha, i podziałało! Choć nie do końca.

\- Albo wisz co, szczonku? – mruknął zniecierpliwiony Sorata i przekazał Kurogane przelewającego się blondyna. – Ty go doprowodziłeś do takiego stanu, więc ty się nim zajmij. Kuźwa, może to was czego nauczy...

\- Ale to jest twoja rodzina! – zaprotestował natychmiast Kurogane.

\- Nie tym rozem! Dzisiej masz go tylko dla siebie! Ja ide spać w strefie wolnej od ochlapusów! – zakrzyknął na odchodnym Osakijczyk i zasunął drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Kurogane został sam na polu bitwy. Westchnął żałośnie. Spojrzał w dół na ubzdryngolonego chudzielca, który zaniechał ataków łokciem i znów wpychał nos w sploty Kurogańskiego swetra.

Napotkawszy zrezygnowane spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny niebieskie ślepia błysnęły wesoło.

\- No cześ, my się chyba znamy? – zagadnął Fai głosem raczej bardziej zapitym, aniżeli kuszącym.

Kurogane w obawie przed ponownym zaślinieniem bez szczególnej delikatności rzucił blondasa na wcześniej przygotowane prowizoryczne posłanie.

Uklęknął przy tym kłębowisku koca, śpiwora i kościstych kończyn, po czym podjął następną, z góry skazaną na porażkę, próbę ściągnięcia z Faia koszuli. Szybko dał sobie z tym spokój, rozpoznawszy nawrót syndromu pijaczka-wesołka. Fai bronił się histeryczną wesołością, z gorączkowym chichotem podarował Kurogane kilka przypadkowych plaśnięć w twarz, aż wreszcie zaplątał palce w czarne włosy.

\- Jaaaki ładny Kuro-pon~! Ładny i taaaki troskliwy~! – dokonał oceny Fai, raźnie miętosząc policzki i czuprynę młodszego mężczyzny.

Wyraźnie zmieszany i bezradny wobec aktu miętolenia Kurogane nie zdobył się na żaden dobitny komentarz, mruknął tylko niezrozumiale pod nosem i wstał chwiejnie.

Najwyraźniej ilość wrażeń na jeden wieczór go przerosła.

\- Hej, nie smuć sięęę! Nie iiidź! – zamiauczał na to blondyn, wodząc za Kurogane zamglonym wzrokiem. – Nie ignoruj mnie!

Trzaśnięcie drzwi od łazienki ukróciło dalsze miauki.

Fai musiał zapaść w półsen, czy inną deliryczną drzemkę, bo kiedy ponownie wynurzył się z przedziwnych mar i rozwarł powieki, Kurogane był przebrany w strój niewątpliwie nocny.

Strój nocny i pościel w jego ramionach wskazywała na to, że Kuro-sama zamiaruje przenieść się do pokoju obok. Tam, gdzie nie dosięgną go niespodzianki w postaci podgazowanych eks-modeli.

Drgnął, słysząc dobiegający z ciemności nieco zaspany, schrypnięty głos blondyna.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły… Na pewno jesteś, co? – W jestestwie Faia nastąpił wybuch czegoś w rodzaju nagłych wyrzutów sumienia. Kac moralny budził się prędzej niż ten czysto fizyczny.

\- Jestem. Nadal trochę jestem – przyznał Kurogane. – Ale nie tylko na ciebie, durniu. Na siebie też.

\- Niepoczebnie! Kuro-pon to dobry chłopiec! – zadeklarował z mocą, podrywając się z nad wygniecionej małej poduszki.

\- Taaa… – przytaknął Kurogane z przekąsem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę żaden z nich nie odezwał się ani słowem. Kurogane przystanął w miejscu, niezdecydowany, czy powinien wyjść, czy jednak zmienić decyzję, zaryzykować i spędzić noc z pijakiem.

\- To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Obiecuję! – zapewnił wreszcie w głos blondyn. Oparł się na łokciu, wyplątał spod koca drugą dłoń i wyciągnął ją w kierunku Kurogane.

W ciemności pokoju dostrzegł tyle, że brunet przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Może należałoby co nieco doprecyzować to wyznanie…

\- Nigdy się już nie upiję! Obiecuję! – powtórzył, machając pięścią z wyciągniętym najmniejszym palcem. Niechże, do diaska, Kuro-ru to przylezie, bo bez niego Fai tak może machać aż do końca świata!

No wreszcie! Kuroane parsknął powątpiewająco (chyba nie do końca przekonany w szczerość obietnicy), ale zrzucił pościel na ziemię, po czym podszedł do legowiska Faia.

Ukucnął i chyba głównie dla świętego spokoju złapał swoim małym palcem paluch Faia.

\- To obietnica, tak, taaak – mruknął Kuro, a widząc, że blondas coraz żywiej potrząsa ich dłońmi, niechybny znak, że zaczyna się rozkręcać, zakomenderował: - Ej, wystarczy, puść.

I Fai posłusznie puścił, i nie przeszkadzał ani trochę, kiedy Kurogane oporządził mu najpierw barłóg, a potem jego samego.

\- Pójdziemy jeszcze kiedyś na randkę? – spytał tylko nieśmiało, kiedy jeszcze raz naciągnięto mu na plecy koc.

\- Więc to była randka? – odparował pytaniem na pytanie Kurogane. Wprawnym ruchem odkleił zbłąkane blond kosmyki z twarzy Faia i spiął włosy w zgrabną, ciasną kitkę. A kiedy mężczyzna kiwnął mu potwierdzająco głową, Kurogane uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne. Czemu nie?

Twarz Faia pojaśniała.

\- Zabiorę cię w jakieś fajne miejsce! Ale nie do baru! – zastrzegł szybko, widząc powątpiewający grymas bruneta. – I postawię ci tyle jedzenia, ile tylko będziesz chciał! Zgoda?

Duża, ciepła dłoń poklepała go po głowie. No! Obietnice złożone, czupryna miłośnie pocacana, Fai nie musi się o nic martwić.

Za to może iść spać i trzeźwieć. Tak całonocnie.

* * *

Ból kręgosłupa powiadomił Faia, że pora wstawać. A kiedy podniósł się – powoli, powoli, ostrooożnie – do siadu, a następnie ospale rozejrzał wokół, do bolącego kręgosłupa dołączyła boląca głowa.

O rany, rany. Chyba wczoraj _trochę_ przesadził.

Chwilę zajęło mu, zanim zorientował co to za pokój. I kolejną, że jest w tym pokoju zupełnie sam.

Łazienka także była pusta, Fai mógł swobodnie zmierzyć się ze straszną rzeczywistością, która pojawiła się w lustrze. Straszna rzeczywistość odbijała straszny stan ogólny, w tym i duchowy.

Kolejną dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu doprowadzenie się do jako takiego porządku. Kilka następnych minut spędził na: ubraniu się, wpadnięciu w panikę z powodu rzekomo zaginionego portfela i telefonu, odnalezieniu tychże w kieszeniach płaszcza, próbie nawiązania kontaktu z zaspanym i ogólnie nieprzytomnym Osakijczykiem.

Nim Sorata odpędził nachalny huragan pytań, poczynił dość zagadkową i mamrotliwą instrukcję: „W kuchni na blacie, poedział; dajcie mi spać".

I rzeczywiście we wnęce kuchennej Fai odnalazł butelkę wody (alleluja!), szklankę, tubę z tabletkami oraz karteczkę z krótkim: „Osakijczykowi pomaga.".

Wszędzie te tajemnicze niedomówienia!

Ale że gorzej być już nie mogło, Fai zawierzył karteczce, a właściwie temu, kto za karteczką stał oraz tabletkom, i duszkiem wypił całą szklankę musującego specyfiku. A potem zasiadł na podłodze przy pochrapującym Soracie i Czekał Na Efekty.

Rzecz niesłychana, ale Efekty (Magia Placebo) nastąpiły, i to jak szybko! Być może miało to związek z porządnym nawodnieniem się, a może z tym, że Sora zaczął się budzić, więc Fai mógł zająć się czymś innym, niż własna boląca głowa… Tak czy inaczej, w blondasa wstąpiły nowe siły, który nakazały mu powtórnie zbombardować Arisugawę słuszną ilością pytań.

Co tak właściwie się wczoraj działo? Czy Fai na swym radosnym rauszu nikogo nie obraził, nie poczynił innych szkód, czy krzywd? I jak właściwie tu dotarł? Czy Sorata był bardzo zły? Czy nadal jest zły? A czy Kuro był zły? Pewnie wciąż jest zły? No i gdzie teraz poszedł?

Nawet nieboszczyk nie mógłby pozostać obojętnym wobec tego słownego gradobicia, toteż Sorata jasno i krótko wyjaśnił, że wczorajsze przygody Faia nie interesują go równie mocno, jak nie obchodzi go samopoczucie współlokatora-moczymordy, ani to, gdzie obecnie on przebywa. Dodał jeszcze zjadliwie, że Kurogane nie funkcjonuje jak _normalna_ istota ludzka, w tym i nie sypia jak _normalny_ człowiek, więc w tej chwili równie dobrze może być w pracy, na porannym – klękajcie narody! – joggingu lub też na zakupach, potem ziewnął szczerze, a następnie podjął się realizacji podstawowych czynności późnośniadaniowych.

\- Ja pierdzielę, najpierw się narąbią, potem spać nie dadzo. Jeszcze za jakąś wróżke mam robić… – marudził do siebie, przecierając oczy. Otworzył szafkę, odwrócił się do Faia i zapytał już nieco bardziej przyjaźnie: – Chcesz kawy? Herbaty? A może wolisz kakao?

Mimo że Fai ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że chęci Soraty były szczere i (prawdopodobnie) zupełnie niewinne, sama wzmianka o kakao sprawiła, że żołądek podjechał mu do gardła. A jednak efekt placebo nie był tak skuteczny, jak się blondasowi jeszcze chwilę temu wydawało.

Wolał więc uprzedzić nieuniknione i nim Sora zaproponował mu śniadanie, wstał prędko, przeprosił, podziękował za gościnę i zmył się jak na niepyszny, by już na spokojnie, we własnych pieleszach dumać nad brakami w pamięci i leczyć smutne skutki dobrej zabawy.

* * *

Do Kurogane ośmielił się napisać dopiero wieczorem. Miał niejasne, ale nader straszliwe przeczucie, że będąc pod wpływem nagadał Kuro-ponowi nieziemskich, żenujących bzdur, że był nachalny i jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle – bo w sposób zupełnie niekontrolowany – irytujący.

No dobrze, no. Napisał mejla. I co? Gdzie ta odpowiedź? Czemu jeszcze nie odpisał? Aż tak się zezłościł? Obraził na śmierć i życie?

Jeśli chodzi o paranoiczne lęki, Fai nie miał sobie równych w tej dziedzinie.

Wreszcie przyszedł wyczekiwany mejl, a w mejlu odpowiedź! I nie był nią jakoś bardzo zaskoczony, bo na pytanie: „Czy zrobiłem bądź powiedziałem wczoraj coś, czego powinienem się wstydzić?", Kurogane odpisał: „Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć…".

Fai zaśmiał się cicho, trochę rozbawiony i trochę zażenowany. Potem, nawiązując do poprzedniej wiadomości, zapytał, co najbardziej zapadło w pamięć Kurogane, a kiedy dowiedział się o swoim Małym Żarciku, który miał miejsce w taksówce, zażenowanie w pełni zdominowało rozbawienie. Fai ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Chyba zafundowałem Kuroro małą traumę – westchnął poprzez palce. Sięgnął po telefon:

„Mogę ci tylko obiecać, że już więcej nie będę. Że to się już nie powtórzy."

„Akurat teraz to ty się powtarzasz." – Przyszła odpowiedź.

… _Co? O rany. Składałem jakieś wątpliwej wiarygodności zapewnienia?_ – pomyślał coraz bardziej spanikowany.

„Coś ci wczoraj obiecywałem?"

„Och, różne rzeczy."

Różne rzeczy?! Co za rzeczy, jakie rzeczy?!

To nie fair, że Kuro-rin wszystko pamięta…

A może tylko w paskudnym sposób wykorzystuje tę przewagę nad biednym, skacowanym Faiem, bo wcale nie _pamięta_ , a _wymyśla_ , żeby się podrażnić?

A jeśli jednak nie…?

Choć gdyby wczoraj narzucał się Kuro-puu, na pewno coś by zapamiętał. Zapamiętałby jakieś dwuznaczne obietnice, czy propozycje…

Prawdopodobnie.

Nie. Nie ma co panikować, obiecał mu tylko abstynencję. Znaczy, tą alkoholową. Właśnie o tę obietnicę się rozchodzi i tego się trzymajmy.

A jednak następne dwie godziny Fai spędził na zastanawianiu się, czy aby _na pewno_ skończyło się tylko na tym jednym przyrzeczeniu, na rozważaniach czy powinien wydusić z Kurogane ewentualną resztę, czy też dla spokoju ducha lepiej tego nie robić i zapomnieć o temacie.

Te rozterki pochłonęły go tak mocno, że wszystko inne jakoś mu umknęło. A potem poszedł spać, kompletnie zapomniawszy o tym, że miał zamiar odpisać na ostatnią wiadomość od Kuroro.

No cóż, to rozwiązywało problem rozterek. Przynajmniej chwilowo.


	6. Chapter 6

Świadomość, że do rozwikłania postalkoholowych zagadek w najbliższym czasie raczej nie dojdzie, przybyła do Faia z pewnym opóźnieniem.

Kilka dni po barowej eskapadzie postanowił on definitywnie, raz na zawsze zatrzeć te straszliwie złe wrażenie, jakie bez wątpienia pozostawił i zjawił się u Soraty i Kurogane uzbrojony w dużą pizzę (sprawdzona metoda dyplomacji), nie kłopocząc się o wcześniejsze zapowiedzenie swej wizyty.

Jakże wielkie było zdziwienie Faia, gdy zastał swych młodych przyjaciół pochylonych nad notatkami i podręcznikami.

Och. Sesja egzaminacyjna! Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?!

Zgnębiony wyrzutami sumienia, w tej sytuacji mógł tylko sprawiedliwie podzielić pizzę, a następnie na tyle, na ile potrafił pomóc markotnym studentom w przygotowaniach do testów.

Na pierwszy ogień, a właściwie odpytywankę, poszedł Kurogane, potem Fai usiłował wydusić choć krztynę wiedzy z Soraty. Było ciężko. Nie pomagało, że studiowali dziedziny skrajnie od siebie różne. A jeszcze bardziej nie pomagały trudne… osobowości obu młodych mężczyzn. Fai przekonał się, że Sorata ma problemy z zachowaniem uwagi, że rozproszyć go może najmniejsza nawet drobnostka. Kurogane zaś nawet w trakcie nauki brakowało cierpliwości, a niecierpliwość prowadziła prosto do znajomej irytacji. Sorata narzekał, że Fai dziwnie formułuje pytania, że do nauki zniechęcają go opryskliwe parsknięcia i złośliwe komentarze Kurogane, Kurogane burczał natomiast, że sama obecność Faia źle wpływa – cokolwiek miało to oznaczać – na jego motywację i skupienie, a w ogóle to pizza była za tłusta i za ciężka. Fai nie po raz pierwszy przy zetknięciu się z tą wybuchową, studencką mieszanką był bliski obłędu i już, już wychodził z siebie.

Po godzinie Fai był wymęczony mentalnie chyba równie mocno, co jego młodsi koledzy. Kiedy z pustym opakowaniem po pizzy pod pachą udawał się w stronę zaparkowanego samochodu, doszedł do wniosku, iż studia i egzaminy nie zostały stworzone dla normalnych ludzi, a co za tym idzie – studencka brać też normalna nie jest, bo samo środowisko uczelniane jej na to nie pozwala.

Szkoda, że sesja „wypadła" akurat teraz, kiedy Fai może odsapnąć od nawału pracy i pozwolić sobie na odrobinę – a może nawet więcej niż odrobinę – rozrywki. No nic, przez te dwa, czy trzy tygodnie sesyjnego szaleństwa Fai zostawi Soratę i Kurogane w spokoju, a w zamian zajmie się swoimi sprawami. O, może zaprosi Tomoyo na herbatę, bo rzadko kiedy ma okazje porozmawiać z kimś w twarzą w twarz o tej bardziej technicznej stronie modelingu i krawiectwa… ach, nie, z Tomoyo również nie porozmawia, bo ona zapewne też trudzi się ze szkolnymi testami.

Gdzie te czasy, kiedy Fai prowadził bogate życie towarzyskie, gdzie mógł wybierać w tuzinach przyjaciół i setkach znajomych z całego świata? Te czasy minęły bezpowrotnie, obecnie ci starzy, sprawdzeni przyjaciele Faia mieszkali poza Japonią, więc mógł z nimi rozmawiać zazwyczaj (bo nie licząc tych sporadycznych spotkań z biznesem w tle) wirtualnie. Ale dobre i to, tym bardziej, że daleko, daleko, na innym kontynencie pozostali też wszyscy ci, którzy wzbudzali w blondasie emocje dalekie od sympatii.

Nic straconego, bo ta wspomniana studencka dwuosobówka prędko zajęła całe mnóstwo miejsca w sercu mężczyzny. A w jednym przypadku może nawet zupełnie niewłaściwe miejsce, z czego Fai doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Równocześnie ni cholery nie miał pomysłu na rozwiązanie tej niezręcznej sytuacji.

No cóż, czas pokaże. Fai musi pamiętać tylko o tym, by mieć głowę na karku, a serce na właściwym miejscu. Czy coś w tym guście. W każdym razie – byle bez szaleństw. Przynajmniej tych okołołóżkowych.

* * *

Postanowienia dotrzymał. Przez kolejne tygodnie Fai większość czasu spędzał na niespiesznej pracy, na szeroko pojętym podtrzymywaniu kontaktów biznesowych oraz na nadrabianiu braków książkowo-filmowych. Walentynki świętował z pojemnikiem lodów i powieścią dla młodzieży. I bynajmniej nie uznawał tego za straconą szansę, nic z tych rzeczy.

Aktualnie spędzał właśnie jeden z takich raczej bezproduktywnych wieczorów, kiedy próbował dokończyć artykuł, a w rzeczywistości przeglądał, a właściwie co rusz odświeżał kolejne stronki społecznościowe dla zabicia czasu (i resztek motywacji).

Rozbudził się nieco, kiedy dostrzegł w niekończącym się ciągu zdjęć fizjonomię Soraty. Soraty w wydaniu zdecydowanie imprezowym i chyba już nieco nietrzeźwym.

No tak, piąteczek. Może nawet taki wyjątkowy, bardzo specjalny, bo celebrujący zakończenie straszliwych egzaminów?

Mimowolnie począł wypatrywać na fotkach twarzy Kurogane. Choć znając poziom uspołeczniania Kuro-pona pewnie wolałby on świętować koniec sesji przed telewizorem lub monitorem…

Hm, właściwie… to mogłaby być dobra okazja, żeby do niego napisać, zagaić i w ogóle…

Ledwo zdążył o tym pomyśleć, telefon piknięciem powiadomił Faia o nowej wiadomości:

„Masz ochotę pójść do kina?"

No, no, ściągnął Kuroro samymi myślami. Czy w tym wypadku można już mówić o Przeznaczeniu przez zdecydowanie duże „P"?

„A jak tam twoja sesja?" – Fai nie mógł się powstrzymać, by choć trochę nie podrażnić się ze swoim rozmówcą. Bez zaczepki nie ma zabawy.

„Przedwczoraj zaliczyłem ostatni przedmiot. Oceny też mam w porządku."

Fai gwizdnął pod nosem. Nie dość, że dobry chłopiec, to jeszcze dobry uczeń!

„Bądź gotowy za pół godziny, przyjadę po ciebie." – Odpisał, po czym zamknął laptopa i wciąż wesoło pogwizdując udał się na przegląd garderoby.

* * *

Łał. Cóż za miła odmiana po tym nieszczęsnym barowym meetingu! Spotkanie wypadło wyśmienicie i jak na razie nie zapowiadało się na to, by coś w tej kwestii miało się zmienić. Po kinie utknęli w zatłoczonej, przesiąkniętej zapachem smażonej cebuli knajpce z _fastfoodem_ , a czy to za sprawą dobrego filmu, posesyjnej ulgi, czy dobrych humorów obu panów – mniejsza o przyczyny –najważniejsze, że Fai bawił się znakomicie i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Kurogane bawi się równie dobrze. Uśmiechał się złośliwie do stałego repertuaru dość durnych Faiowych żartów, droczył się z nim jak równy z równym i z zapałem dzielił się wrażeniami po kinowym seansie. Obgadali wszystkie fabularne zagwozdki i niedociągnięcia obejrzanego filmu, przy okazji zahaczyli o ostatnie odcinki ich ulubionego _anime_ , potem Kurogane z wielką pasją pomarudził o swoich egzaminach i egzaminatorach, a następnie gładko powrócił do ekscytowania się kreskówką o nastolatkach i ich nadprzyrodzonych mocach. Fai nie śmiał przerywać tego żywiołowego wywodu, uśmiechał się tylko z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc oderwać od Kurogane oczu.

Czy byłoby bardzo nie na miejscu, gdyby właśnie teraz, przy tych wszystkich ludziach odgarnął grzywkę z czoła Kuro, okręcił ten, czy inny kosmyk wokół palca, a nawet może trochę pobawił się jego rozwichrzoną czupryną…?

Mina zrzedła mu nieco, bo jego rozmówca brutalnie przerwał te przemiłe fantazje i ni z tego, ni z owego wywlókł na wierzch dość pechowy temat ostatnich pijackich wyczynów Faia.

Skończyły się cudowności, pora zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z Okrutną Rzeczywistością.

O dziwo Kuroro nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, gdy ze straszliwą skrupulatnością wykładał Faiowi niemal cały przebieg nie tak odległego wieczoru.

\- Ale ostrzegam – powiedział, wycelowawszy w ostrzegawczym geście frytką – jeśli kiedykolwiek znów tak mocno się narąbiesz, to nie obudzisz się w naszym mieszkaniu, a w pobliskim śmietniku. Zapamiętaj to sobie, bo ja słowa dotrzymuję.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło… – odparł półgłosem Fai, mimowolnie trąc nerwowo dłoń o dłoń.

\- Było, minęło. – Kurogane jednym chrupnięciem skończył z frytką. Zmarszczył czoło w namyśle, zanim ponownie się odezwał: – Ja też nie zachowałem się zupełnie w porządku. W barze, w sklepie i w ogóle…

Fai posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Uśmiech wyraźnie speszył Kurogane, bo ten uciekł od niego wzrokiem, a w zamian wgryzł się w resztki swojego burgera.

Nie chciał pogłębiać zmieszania przyjaciela, tym bardziej, że mogłoby się ono skończyć zadławieniem, czy czymś równie tragicznym, więc postanowił nie kontynuować tematu. W zamian podsunął mu papierowy, zatłuszczony rożek:

\- Chcesz dokończyć moje frytki?

Kurogane zgodził się aż nazbyt chętnie. A potem zażądał kolejnej porcji. Na koszt Faia.

\- Obietnice lepiej składać wyłącznie na trzeźwo – dodał jeszcze brunet, tym samym ucinając wszelkie pytania, które cisnęły się na usta drugiego mężczyzny.

Taaak, a pewne tematy mądrzej jest zostawić w spokoju.

* * *

Lecz wszystko, co dobre (w tym i frytki), szybko się kończy, stąd tuż przed północą Fai zaparkował pod oknami znajomego lokum. Wieczór aż prosił się o jakieś głupawe zwieńczenie, a że okoliczności sprzyjały, nie mógł sobie darować małego żarciku na temat Kopciuszka w wydaniu studenckim. Kurogane, który zdążył w tym czasie wyplątać się z pasów i wysiąść na zewnątrz, parsknął krótkim śmiechem i pokręcił głową z politowaniem, na co jakaś bardzo wewnętrzna i bardzo prywatna część Faia z lekka się roztopiła. Z subtelnością tornada dotarła do Faia prawda następująca: lubił widzieć, patrzeć na uśmiechniętego Kurogane – nawet jeśli był to uśmiech raczej z rodzaju tych litościwych.

A kiedy pomyślał, że już nic lepszego od uśmiechniętego Kuroro go dzisiaj nie spotka, wspomniany mruknął do siebie, jak gdyby coś sobie przypomniał i zanurkował z powrotem do wnętrza samochodu.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Kurogane chwilę przed tym, zanim cmoknął policzek Faia. A potem zamknął z trzaskiem drzwi, pozostawiając blondyna z dłońmi zaciśniętymi kurczowo na kierownicy i z wyjątkowo głupią miną wymalowaną na twarzy.

Ojojoj. Niedobrze. Co prawda, Fai głowę miał jeszcze na miejscu, ale serce już gdzieś w okolicach żołądka.

Te anatomiczne rewolucje zaczynają zmierzać w niebezpiecznym kierunku.

* * *

Przez kolejne dwa miesiące udawało im się spotykać regularnie. Czasem we trzech, czasem tylko we dwóch – okazja sprzyjała, żal byłoby nie wykorzystać w pełni wakacji wiosennych, tym bardziej, że Fai miał luzy w zleceniach, a koledzy-studenci trochę zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy (Kurogane z pracy wiadomej, Sorata z różnych dorywczych zajęć) na koncie. Innymi słowy mogli znów wpaść w swoje ulubione _tournée_ po barach piwnych i kanapkowych, kinach i lokalach z _karaoke_ i nie mieć z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

Fai bardzo lubił te wspólne wypady.

Ale tylko z Kurogane chodził w miejsca, które nieraz odbiegały od pomysłów na Klasyczny i Zabawny Kumpelski Wypad. Kurogane zaprosił Faia na kręgle, więc Fai zrewanżował się zaproszeniem do cichego lokalu z dobrą kawą, gdzie nauczył swojego młodszego kolegę gry w bilard. Fai zaryzykował wizytę – zresztą, jak się później okazało, zdumiewająco udaną – w muzeum, tydzień później miał okazję przeżyć jedno z najprzyjemniejszych popołudni w swoich życiu, które spędził wraz z Kurogane w planetarium. Z Faiem Kurogane poznawał kolejne galerie sztuki, przytulnie herbaciarnie i parne wnętrza palmiarni. Dzięki Kurogane Fai mógł zaznajomić się z małymi księgarniami, o istnieniu których jak dotąd nie miał pojęcia, ogłuszająco głośnymi salonami gier (gdzie Fai zaskoczył wszystkich – również siebie – tym z jaką łatwością zapoznał się z działaniem _Dance Dance Revolution_ ) i z większością tokijskich parków, które powoli budziły się do życia po zimowym śnie. Rzecz jasna, nie ograniczali się tylko do długich spacerów, fanowskich pogaduszek i pobijania kolejnych rekordów na automatach. Były też inne atrakcje. Na przykład wtedy, kiedy pewnego późnego wieczoru, na pustym parkingu sklepu ogólnospożywczego Fai dał swojemu przyjacielowi kilka lekcji nauki jazdy. Było to niezapomniane przeżycie, pełne grozy oraz histerycznej radości, gdyż Kurogane okazał się posiadać naturalne ciągoty do _driftingu_.

Lekcji nie powtórzono.

Poza tym jedną dość nieszczęsną nauką jazdy, Fai bawił się naprawdę dobrze. Chyba aż za dobrze. Co tu dużo mówić – obaj bawili się tak znakomicie, że Kuroro, cóż, w gruncie rzeczy nie krył się praktycznie wcale ze swym _pałaniem_.

Fai nadal nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić, ani jak to zatrzymać.

Ba, na początku nawet się tym chełpił – tym, że taki z pozoru niedostępny, zdecydowanie niegłupi i atrakcyjny młody mężczyzna jak Kuro-sama wydawał się być Faiem wyraźnie zainteresowany (choć, prawdę powiedziawszy, Fai nie do końca pojmował skąd się właściwie to zainteresowanie brało). Potem przeklinał się za tę durną bufonadę, bo tak naprawdę nie było powodu, by być z siebie dumnym. Wręcz przeciwnie, należało już na samym początku – i to nie miesiąc, czy dwa temu, ale na samym początku-początku, jeszcze przed _incydentem_ z chrupkami – uciąć wszelkie zalążki _uczucia_ (i innych tęsknych pałań), powiedzieć Kurogane jasno i wyraźnie, że Fai... no, że nie chce, nie może, że nie jest zainteresowany, czy cokolwiek.

Tyle że kiedy uświadomił sobie, iż przez cały ten czas postępował wyjątkowo głupio i egoistycznie, było za późno już nawet dla samego Faia – Kurogane zdążył rozgościć się na dobre w jego szerokim, prywatnym spektrum zainteresowań. Bo zabawne było to, że Kuro-sama gniewał się o drobnostki i był na tyle dziecinny, by złościć się jeszcze mocniej, kiedy Fai bezczelnie i bezwstydnie wytykał mu ten infantylizm i choleryczny charakter. Zabawne i fajne było to, że rumienił się równie łatwo, co denerwował, bo nie potrafił przyjmować szczerych pochwał i komplementów. Fajne było też to, że w mieście, gdzie znaczna część tutejszych mężczyzn i znakomita większość miejscowych kobiet oscylowała gdzieś w okolicach Faiowej piersi tudzież przepony, Kurogane, cóż, _górował_. Górował tak bardzo, że Fai coraz częściej przyłapywał się na rozmyślaniu o tym, jak przyjemnie byłoby móc utonąć w takim bezpiecznym Kuroponowym uścisku. A jeśli nie utonąć, to chociaż się przytulić, czy w inny, mniej zobowiązujący sposób poczuć na sobie to górowanie. Huh.

A z czasem było już tylko gorzej, gdyż _pałanie_ poczęło przybierać formy bez wątpienia fizyczne.

Fai popełnił błąd, kiedy po raz pierwszy chwycił Kurogane za rękę. A zrobił to z przyczyn raczej prozaicznych – nie chciał stracić Kurogane w ulicznym, dzikim tłumie. Później Kuroro wykorzystywał byle okazję, by móc pochodzić chociaż przez chwilę z Faiem za ręce. I, o zgrozo, nie wstydził się tego robić nawet publicznie!

Zresztą podobnie było z innym przejawem gwałtownych porywów serca, którym z konieczności Fai nadał specjalną nazwę – _ninja kisses_.

Nadchodziły znienacka. Funkcjonowały jako powitanie bądź pożegnanie, jako podziękowanie. Pojawiały się też ot tak, bez okazji, dlatego nie w sposób było je przewidzieć. Delikatne muśnięcia, znaczyły włosy, skronie i czoło Faia, niezawodnie pozostawiając go w stanie głębokiej konsternacji i onieśmielenia.

Bo znów: Kurogane nie wstydził się tego robić publicznie, ani nie wstydził się tego robić przy Soracie. Sora albo buziaków nie zauważał (nazwa zobowiązywała), albo tylko udawał, że ich nie widzi. Tak czy inaczej, Fai tylko czekał, aż wyniknie z tego jedna wielka rodzinna afera.

Niemniej te wszystkie… przejawy były zbyt miłe (i pożądane), by Fai tak po prostu mógł im powiedzieć zdecydowane „dość".

Przejawy nawarstwiały się tak długo, aż doprowadziły do sytuacji niepoprawnie i bezwstydnie romantycznej.

Niepoprawnie było już przy ostatnim takim spotkaniu.

Od rana siąpiło, więc zmuszeni byli dzielić ze sobą parasol. Parasol Faia, sztuk jeden. Kurogane miał za to kaptur i dumną pewność, że od byle kapuśniaczku się nie rozpuści.

Pewność jednak go opuściła, gdy mżawka przerodziła się w porządny, obfity deszcz.

I dzielenie się parasolem stało się nad wyraz sztampowe.

Co prawda Kurogane próbował utrzymywać pozory normalnej konwersacji, to jest rozwodził się nad kwestią praktyk, które, chcąc nie chcąc, będzie musiał podjąć w zbliżającym się, kolejnym roku studiów, jednakże myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej.

A Fai wcale a wcale mu się nie dziwił, bo okoliczności, no cóż, były... sprzyjające bardzo.

Co prawda do oficjalnego rozpoczęcia sezonu _hanami_ zostało jeszcze kilka dni, ale już teraz wiśnie pokrywały gęste zbitki różowych pączków. Najniższe gałęzie ocierały się ciężko o materiał parasola, cichy szmer deszczu koił nerwy, chłodny wczesnowiosenny wiatr skłaniał do szukania ciepła drugiej osoby.

Mówiąc krótko: romantyczna mordęga na całego.

Kurogane milczał od dłuższej chwili, więc Fai poczuł się zobowiązany rzucić kilka zdawkowych uwag na temat drzew i ich urody. Kurogane pomrukiwał potakująco, ale ani na chwilę nie odwracał wzroku od Faia, ba, niby mimochodem objął go ramieniem – scenariusz miał swoje zasady.

To już nie była byle jaka mordęga, a istna masakra.

Sytuację wyratowała – o ile można to nazwać „ratunkiem" – grupka wyraźnie podchmielonych, wesołych i przemokniętych entuzjastów przedwczesnego świętowania _hanami_. Gwizdy i jowialne okrzyki skutecznie zabiły wszelki nastrój. Za to postawiły Kurogane w stan gotowości do zupełnie innego rodzaju działań. Fai, w obawie przed konfrontacją, uznał za stosowne oddalić się od rozbawionej gromadki. A chwilę później nastrój został ostatecznie dobity przez Soratę, który zadzwonił do Kurogane tylko po to, by powiadomić go, że tofu się skończyło i ktoś musi je („Natychmiast! Jeśli nie chcesz mojej zguby…!") zakupić.

Ostatecznie Fai miał przyjemność zjeść na kolację gorącą i smaczną _miso_ z dodatkiem – tak, tak – tofu w bardzo miłym towarzystwie Soraty i Kurogane. Choć ten ostatni nie wyglądał na szczególnie uszczęśliwionego takim obrotem spraw.

Ech, z jaką łatwością Fai mógłby zaprosić tego chłopca na wspólną noc do hotelu, a potem, z samego rana podziękować mu za miłe wspomnienia i jak gdyby nic wrócić do tej duuużo wcześniejszej, czysto przyjacielskiej relacji.

Ale tego nie zrobi. Wiedział zbyt dobrze, że jedna hotelowa noc to coś zupełnie nie w stylu Kuroro. Oprócz tego, ta jedna noc nie byłaby dla niego satysfakcjonująca. Chciałby więcej.

Ani na jedną wspólną noc, ani na więcej Fai nie mógł pozwolić. Tym bardziej, że to właśnie on dyktował zasady. Wyznaczał granice.

…A przynajmniej w ten sposób przez jakiś czas przekonywał sam siebie, gdyż odnosił też wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem granice jakoś niezauważalnie przesuwają się coraz dalej i dalej.

A skoro nie potrafił upilnować Kurogane, starał się chociaż pilnować samego siebie (no, może poza tym nieszczęsnym epizodem alkoholowym).

Bądźmy szczerzy – Fai dążył do kontaktów fizycznych. Taki miał już styl bycia. Dla nieznajomych przeznaczona była powściągliwa, wyuczona uprzejmość, najbliższa rodzina i bliscy znajomi natomiast mogli cieszyć się Faiową wylewnością w stopniu od umiarkowanej po prawdziwie ekstremalną.

Przy Kurogane hamował się dość mocno. Intencje Faia mogłyby zostać źle odebrane. Wszak zasady obowiązywały.

Jak już wspomnianym zostało, czasem trzymali się za rękę i patrzyli sobie mimochodem w oczy. Czasem Fai (niezobowiązująco!) rozczesywał palcami czarną czuprynę, a Kurogane odwdzięczał się głaszcząc go po plecach. No i wyrobili sobie nawyk siadania tak blisko siebie, że Fai swobodnie mógł oprzeć głowę o ramię Kurogane.

Jak bardzo bliscy (powiedzmy) przyjaciele. W sumie to tyle, nic poza tym.

Bo pomimo wyraźnych uczuć o podłożu nieszczególnie platonicznym, Kurogane niczego nigdy sam nie sugerował, o nic też nie prosił, ani do niczego nie zmuszał (nie licząc prowadzania się za rękę). I dlatego to Fai wykuł sam dla siebie Dwie Żelazne Zasady, w których Nie Zezwalał.

Nie zezwalał sobie na absolutnie żadne, nieważne jak niewinne pocałunki ORAZ absolutnie nie zezwalał sobie dotykać „strefy bieliźnianej". W tym i torsu oraz brzucha Kuro-pona, choć, niebiosa świadkiem, że ciężka była to próba. Zwłaszcza z brzuchem.

Cóż, a jednak najgorzej było, kiedy Kurogane wraz z całym swoim dobytkiem, w tym z zabójczym brzuchem i równie mocno, jak nie mocniej zabójczymi ustami, siedział tuż obok. Siedział, przykrywał swoją dłonią dłoń Faia, słuchał uważnie, patrzył wnikliwie i odpowiadał przyciszonym głosem.

Tak, to było najgorsze.

W gruncie rzeczy od pewnego (dłuższego) czasu wszystko, co było związane z Kurogane, cokolwiek by on nie robił było najgorsze i skazywało Faia na wszelkiej maści rozterki.

Znów znajdowali się w parku, znów lało. Tym razem Fai nie miał parasola, a deszcz był zbyt obfity, by mogli go tak po prostu zignorować. Wylądowali w podniszczonej altance, na wąskiej ławeczce, tylko we dwóch, bo pogoda, ani wieczorna pora nie zachęcała mieszkańców pobliskich domów do spacerów.

Fai planował wrócić do siebie jeszcze przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Ale na planach się skończyło – Kurogane nie musiał się nawet specjalnie starać; właściwie wystarczyło jedno poważne, głębokie spojrzenie i jedna krótka prośba („Nie idź jeszcze."), aby Fai został dokumentnie i absolutnie ugotowany.

Boże, już dawno powinien przestać się z nim spotykać na osobności. Raz a dobrze ukrócić te ni to randki, ni to nie-randki z całym ich bagażem głębokich, szczerych (i niekiedy dość pijackich) rozmów, wybuchów śmiechu (zazwyczaj w wykonaniu Faia) oraz boleśnie czułej bliskości.

 _Głupek! I to taki bez grama kręgosłupa moralnego!_ , zganił sam siebie blondyn.

Gorączkowo usiłował sobie przypomnieć o czym tak właściwie rozmawiali zanim Fai nie postanowił pogrążyć się w swoich standardowych dylematach moralnych.

Aaa, tak, tak… Kurogane przyznał się, że od jakiegoś czasu stara się chociaż raz na tydzień odwiedzać siłownię. Fai uznał to za doskonałą okazję do żartów, w tym i do przekonywania Kurogane do tego, że od tej chwili w ramach ćwiczeń powinien nosić wszystkich swoich znajomych i przyjaciół na rękach.

Kurogane nie zareagował tak, jak Fai się tego spodziewał. Właściwie, hm, reakcja była znikoma. Jak nic Kuroro znowu błądzi myślami gdzieś daleko.

A Fai nie mógł dłużej tego nie zauważać.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – spytał łagodnie i musnął palcami dłoń Kurogane, chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Tak, to nic takiego… – odmruknął mu po chwili brunet. – Po prostu chciałbym o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

Fai wypuścił powoli powietrze. Przymknął powieki.

Oto i nadeszła chwila prawdy! Wiedział, że prędzej, czy później dojdzie do tej rozmowy, ale i tak nie czuł się na nią… zupełnie gotowy.

\- Chcę cię o coś spytać – kontynuował Kurogane, wzrokiem szukając spojrzenia niebieskich oczu. – Od pewnego czasu nie daje mi to spokoju. – Dodał jeszcze, nim mocno splótł palce z palcami Faia.

Taka bzdura, a potrafiła tak mocno zakłuć. Boleśnie zakłuć i boleśnie uszczęśliwić.

Jasna cholera, dorosły facet głupieje z powodu trzymania się za ręce!

 _Wnoszę o natychmiastowe przywołanie się do porządku, panie Fai, tym bardziej, że za chwilę będzie pan zmuszony kategorycznie odmówić i złamać jedno serce. A może nawet i dwa._

\- Konkretnie chodzi mi o to… Czy my…?

Fai pochwycił błagalne, cierpiętnicze spojrzenie. Nie chcąc przedłużać mąk Kurogane, ani skazywać go na horror niepewności, odpowiedział powoli, ważąc każde słowo:

\- Miło mi się spędza z tobą czas, ale nie jesteśmy parą, Kuro-chan. A nasze spotkania to nie randki. Ekhm, nie w tym ro… romantycznym rozumieniu – zająknął się. Zezwolił sobie na chwilkę zastanowienia, nim podjął: – Możesz myśleć o nas, jak o…. ech, sam nie wiem. Może po prostu jako o przyjaciołach, którzy spotykają się na gruncie platonicznym i raz na jakiś czas się przytulają? Też platonicznie, rzecz jasna.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych „ale"! – uciął natychmiast. – No, może poza jednym. Bardzo cię lubię, Kuro-puu, _ale_ jestem dla ciebie za stary.

O ile jeszcze przed chwilą twarz Kurogane wyrażała niezrozumienie i przykre zaskoczenie, o tyle teraz jego brwi uniosły się w górę w nagłym olśnieniu.

\- Nie jesteś stary! – zaoponował.

\- Tak ci się zdaje teraz, kiedy obaj znajdujemy się w tej szerokiej skali „ludzi młodych". Lecz za kilka lat to się zmieni… – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem Fai. Zerknął na Kurogane, który nadal nie wyglądał na szczególnie przekonanego. – Jak inaczej ci to zobrazować? Kiedy ty uczyłeś się czytać, ja już zdawałem egzaminy dojrzałości. Teraz rozumiesz? To niewłaściwe. Niesmaczne – dodał ze smutkiem.

Kurogane zbył to wzruszeniem ramion. Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Ha, ta kolosalna różnica, o której mówisz to tylko dziesięć lat. Hollywood nie takie różnice wieku widziało…

To lakonicznie podsumowanie wystarczyło, żeby irracjonalnie zirytować Faia.

Hollywood, jasna cholera! Co za durne porównanie! Co Kuroro sobie wyobraża? Czemu nie zauważa sedna problemu?

\- Nie „tylko", a „aż". I nie dziesięć, a dwanaście lat. Prosta matematyka – wyrzucił z siebie szybko, marszcząc brwi. – Nie pasuję do ciebie, zrozumiesz to, kiedy poznasz kogoś miłego w swoim wieku.

\- Ty jesteś miły.

Och. O nie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Kurogane tak otwarcie Faia komplementował. Bez owijania w bawełnę, bez zawstydzonego burczenia pod nosem. Proste i szczere stwierdzenie faktu.

Nie mógł wybrać gorszego momentu.

\- Kuro, przestań. Daj już spokój – mruknął Fai, równie mocno zdezorientowany, co zakłopotany. Wyswobodził dłoń z uścisku Kurogane, następnie wstał i wyjrzał poza spróchniały daszek altany. – Chodź, odprowadzę cię.

Jedyny plus tej zgoła przykrej i żenującej sytuacji prezentował się następująco: deszcz praktycznie przestał padać, a do mieszkania Kurogane mogli dojść spacerkiem w kwadrans.

Prawdopodobnie będzie to najbardziej niezręczny spacer w życiu Faia. No cóż, Fai na własne życzenie, przez własny egoizm doprowadził do tej smutnej niezręczności i dlatego ma zamiar ponieść wszystkie jej konsekwencje.

A co do Kurogane… może go tylko przeprosić. Przeprosić, ale nie wymagać, by Kuro-sama nadal darzył go sympatią, czy szacunkiem.

Ale szambo.

Drgnął, kiedy znów został pochwycony za rękę.

\- Skoro tak to widzisz, dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłeś się ze mną spotykać…? – spytał bez cienia wyrzutu w głosie Kurogane.

\- Teraz tego żałuję.

I natychmiast dotarło do niego, jak musiało to zabrzmieć w uszach Kurogane. Bo choć wyraz twarzy bruneta z pozoru się nie zmienił, to wyraźnie oklapł on w sobie.

O nie, nie, nie… Tak być nie może!

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało – powiedział Fai, kiedy na powrót usadowił się obok Kurogane. – To wszystko moja wina, proszę, nie myśl o sobie źle…

\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem – przyznał szczerze Kurogane, przenosząc wzrok z ich złączonych dłoni z powrotem na Faia. – Przecież ci się podobam. I sam przed chwilą przyznałeś, że mnie lubisz. _Bardzo_. I że lubisz spędzać ze mną czas.

Mężczyzna pokręcił powoli głową. Okej, może i to wszystko było prawdą, ale…

\- Dla przyjaźni różnica wieku nie ma znaczenia, ale dla miłości – już tak – wytłumaczył po raz kolejny, siląc się na cierpliwość.

\- Dla mnie wiek nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia – stwierdził Kurogane oczywistym tonem.

Jak grochem o ścianę.

\- Ale dla mnie ma! – Fai podniósł głos, tracąc resztki opanowania.

\- Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

\- …?!

\- Cholernie dobrze się z tobą czuję, lubię z tobą rozmawiać i po prostu być z tobą, więc mam głęboko gdzieś to, że nie urodziłeś się o kilka lat później – wyrzucił z siebie brunet. Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie głębokiego zastanowienia. Ścisnął mocniej dłoń Fai, odetchnął i zadeklarował, jak gdyby przytaczał wyuczoną zawczasu formułkę: – Daj mi szansę. Co prawda nie mogę ci zbyt wiele zaoferować, ale naprawdę chcę być twoim najbliższym przyjacielem i twoim chłopakiem, chcę nadal chodzić z tobą na randki i się na nich całować.

Oho, Kuro-sama się _zafiksował_.

\- Nie. Nie mogę – wymamrotał Fai, kompletnie zbity z tropu i przytłoczony tą raczej wyzywającą szczerością ze strony Kurogane. – W innej sytuacji… może…

Cholera! Źle! Żadne „może"! Jedno takie małe „może" to cały cień szansy i cała furtka do kolejnych wynurzeń!

\- Nie skrzywdzisz mnie w żaden sposób. Nie wykorzystasz. Bo tego się obawiasz, co nie, głupku? – Kurogane chwycił Faia mocno za ramię, chcąc go otrzeźwić. – A ja… ufam ci, wiesz? Bo gdyby wszyscy ludzie mieli choć w połowie tak miękkie serca jak ty, świat byłby o wiele lepszym miejscem – dodał już łagodniej. – Pewnie, nie jesteś aniołem, potrafisz być nielicho wkurwiający… Ale za to też cię lubię.

Po tym wyznaniu chrząknął i przetarł wolną dłonią twarz. Spojrzał wyczekująco na Faia.

Cóż, jeśli o Faia chodzi, był zbyt zajęty byciem rozdartym i zawstydzonym, aby zdobyć się na jakąkolwiek sensowną reakcję.

Kontemplacja czubka blond głowy przestała być dla Kurogane wystarczająco, więc po chwili ostrożnie zwrócił twarz Faia ku sobie.

\- Hej, długo mam jeszcze prosić? – spytał półgłosem i dla rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości przesunął kciukiem po brodzie mężczyzny.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię pocałował – wycedził Fai, uparcie ignorując tętno łupiące mu w uszach. –Uważasz, że taka drobnostka zmieni całe moje podejście do tej sprawy. Że niby od razu stracę dla ciebie głowę i wszystko inne przestanie się liczyć.

Kurogane uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a coś błysnęło w jego oczach.

\- A co, boisz się, że tak właśnie będzie? – spytał niskim głosem.

 _Cholerny gówniarz!_ , pomyślał ze złością Fai, nim chwycił za kark Kurogane i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Odsunął się po krótkiej chwili, nadal zdenerwowany, przejęty i ogólnie rozbity, bo usta Kurogane były ciepłe, półotwarte i bez wątpienia zapraszające.

\- …Proszę – mruknął Kurogane. Był wystarczająco blisko, by Fai mógł poczuć na własnych wargach jego oddech.

Odkąd pamiętał, Fai miał trudności z odmawianiem sobie i innym przyjemności. Szczególnie tych dostępnych – dosłownie – na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Ach, do diabła. Dał się podejść. Dał się głupio podejść, a później nabrał się na tanie błagalne wzdechy. No, to teraz ma za swoje. Kurogane gotów jest wycisnąć, ile tylko się da z każdej sekundy tego pocałunku.

Nieokrzesaniec.

Bezczelny smarkacz.

Fai długo nie mógł się zdecydować, czy ta bezczelność wciąż szczerze go złości, czy szczerze wywołuje przyjemny zawrót głowy i równie przyjemne podniecenie.

Poddał się zupełnie, kiedy Kurogane zsunął dłonie z jego ramion, a w zamian objął go w pasie i przycisnął do siebie.

 _W nosie z tym! Niech wszystkie „ale" i inne rozterki pójdą do diabła! Chociaż na te parę chwil, bo, jak rany, raz się żyje!_ , uznał ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć zarzucając obie ręce na szyję bruneta.

Niech Kuroro ma te swoje pierwsze, w pełni odwzajemnione i roznamiętnione pieszczoty, Faiowi pozostaje tylko _nie myśleć_ i z każdą minutą mięknąć w gorącym uścisku coraz bardziej i bardziej, i bardziej, i…

EKHM.

Kurogane prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał ani stanowczego chrząknięcia, ani też kategorycznego tupnięcia nogą, które po chrząknięciu nastąpiło, gdyż nadal trzymał się Faia, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Szczęściarz.

Bo to Fai musiał wyrwać się jako pierwszy z tego skandalicznie soczystego całusa, tylko po to, aby móc wyjrzeć zza jego ramienia i skrzyżować spojrzenie z nagannym wzrokiem panów policjantów.

Wstyd, poczucie winy oraz ich stary znajomek, przerażenie urządziły Faiowi natychmiastowy mentalny nokaut.

 _Chryste. Już po mnie przyszli. Pójdę siedzieć za deprawację młodzieży…!_

* * *

A jednak. Niezręczny spacer miał miejsce. Tyle że w okolicznościach innych, niż Fai zakładał.

Ale po kolei – najpierw musiał zmierzyć się z policjantami.

Panów policjantów było dwóch, przejawiali prawdopodobieństwo bycia nocnym patrolem ( _vide_ podręczna latarka) oraz sugestię ociekania (przeciwdeszczowych płaszczy nie przewidziano).

Fai zadziałał poniekąd instynktownie – wrodzony spryt nie miał zamiaru poddać się zaskoczeniu.

Wyrwał się sparaliżowanemu Kurogane, postąpił ku policjantom i zalał ich potokiem słów. _Obco brzmiących słów_. Fai posiadał atut w postaci znajomości języka obcego i nie zawahał się go teraz użyć.

Przez dobrą minutę kajał się drżącym głosem, wyrzucał z siebie kolejne wytłumaczenia (z których słuchający i tak nic nie pojmowali) oraz robił wszystko, by nie dopuścić zaszokowanych funkcjonariuszy do głosu. Całość dopełnił najtwardszym „GOMENASAI!" i najgłębszym pokłonem w całej historii _gaijinów_ , o mało co nie przyprawiając tym panów policjantów o zawał. Kiedy otrząsnęli się z szoku, spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, aż jeden z nich odbąknął Faiowi kilka słów w _engrishu_ , pogroził groźnie palcem, a potem wykonał uniwersalny, ponadnarodowy gest: „sio, sio, no już, wynocha".

I Fai wiedział, że wygrał.

Ruchem ręki zawołał Kurogane, na odchodnym dobił policjantów jeszcze kilkoma dziwacznymi ukłonami i oddalił się pospiesznie, ciągnąc za sobą swego, ehm, współtowarzysza czynów haniebnych.

\- Nieźle ich załatwiłeś – skomentował Kurogane, który po przebyciu kilkunastu metrów odważył się wreszcie obejrzeć.

Fai pokiwał machinalnie głową.

\- To nie pierwsze moje spotkanie z policją.

\- Och, naprawdę?

Nie musiał patrzeć na Kurogane, żeby wiedzieć, że uśmiecha się on kpiąco.

Właściwie to znów ciężko mu było na niego patrzeć, więc niczym zdesperowany tonący, Fai uczepił się tematu spontanicznych spotkań z organami ścigania w nadziei, że ta rozmowa odciągnie uwagę Kurogane od innych… hm, spraw.

Szło im całkiem dobrze. Przerzucali się historyjkami i ani się obejrzeli, jak dotarli pod same okna studenckich włości. Przegadali całą drogę, więc można powiedzieć, że było tak jak zawsze i…

Rany, kogo Fai chce oszukać? Nie było tak jak zawsze. Już nigdy nie będzie tak zawsze! Zbyt dużo zostało powiedziane, zbyt wiele się stało, by było tak jak zawsze!

 _Jeszcze ci policjanci!_ – Fai omal nie złapał się za głowę na samo wspomnienie.

Co za wstyd! Co oni sobie pomyśleli, jak ich zobaczyli?! Że Fai jest jakimś wykolejonym cudzoziemcem, który napastuje bogu ducha winnych japońskich młodzieńców?! A co, jeśli doszli do wniosku, że Kuroro to nikt inny jak Faia utrzymanek?!

 _Już nigdy nie wyjdę z domu_ , postanowił. _I Kuro-puu też nie powinien._

\- Ej, słuchasz mnie? – bogu ducha winny japoński młodzieniec potrząsnął niższym mężczyzną, aż ten poderwał głowę zdezorientowany.

\- Co? Nie – odparł z rozpędu. Zresztą, zgodnie z prawdą.

Kurogane odetchnął głęboko i niepochlebnie skomentował Faia pod nosem.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś uważał na siebie w drodze powrotnej – powtórzył, tym razem _głośno_ i _powoli_.

\- Tak, tak. Nie zgubię się i nie dam się porwać – wymamrotał Fai, natychmiast uwalniając się spod dotyku dużych, ciepłych dłoni.

No właśnie, pora się rozejść. I zrobić wszystko, żeby to rozstanie wypadło możliwie naturalnie.

Dlatego i teraz Fai zmusił się do miłego uśmiechu oraz do życzenia dobrej nocy.

Nie uszedł dwóch kroków, zanim ponownie został pochwycony i zmuszony stanąć twarzą w twarz z Kurogane.

No chyba nie myślał, że uda mu się tak po prostu zwiać przed Kuroro… Może w innym życiu, ale i to wątpliwe.

\- Hej, to jeszcze nie wszystko… – odezwał się Kurogane, spoglądając z uwagą w wystraszone ślepia Faia.

Pechowego Faia, który znów był równie mocno zestresowany, co rozgorączkowany. I który właśnie z przerażeniem odkrywał, że ma kłopoty z koncentracją i patrzeniem w czerwone oczy, bo całą jego uwagę zaskarbiły sobie usta Kurogane.

Możliwe, że Kuro-sama miał rację. Możliwe, że Fai był na najlepszej drodze, żeby całkiem stracić dla niego głowę.

– Mówiłem zupełnie poważnie. Co prawda nie jestem żadnych specem od… hm, romansów, ale mam pewność, że to nie żadne widzimisię, czy inna zachcianka – powiedział Kurogane osobliwie łagodnym i miękkim głosem. – Nie zmienię zdania, ani nic. Ale jeśli postanowisz jednak się w ten sposób nie angażować, nie będę więcej cię nagabywać. Masz na to moje słowo. Przemyśl to, dobrze?

\- Dobrze! – zdołał wykrztusić Fai. Zamknął oczy, kiedy Kurogane uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i postąpił jeszcze o krok bliżej.

Czupryna Faia została porządnie wyczochrana, a sam Fai pozostawiony w stanie kompletnej rozsypki i postępującego poczucia niedopieszczenia.

I tkwiłby dalej na tym mokrym chodniku, zatopiony w niewesołych myślach, gdyby nie to, że jego telefon zapikał, obwieszczając nadejście nowej wiadomości:

„Jak tak stoisz bez ruchu pod naszymi oknami, to wyglądasz zupełnie jak jakiś zbok albo menel."

Bogu ducha winny młodzieniec – dobre sobie!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N.:** Idzie mi to wszystko jak krew z nosa. A skoro już o spontanicznych nosebleedach mowa, wszystko wskazuje na to, że ero zastanie nas w 2018 roku (żadnych innych pomysłów na ciągnięcie fabuły bez aktualnej fabuły już nie mam).

Przedświątecznie życzę wszystkiego dobrego, puchatego i migotliwego.

* * *

Kurogane spoglądał w nicość, a nicość spoglądała w Kurogane.

Gdzieś daleko, może w innym wymiarze, zapadał wieczór, a Sorata łaził po pokoju i prowadził rozmowę telefoniczną. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że gadał z kimś ze swojej rodziny, gdyż osakijski koloryt lokalny wyłaził zeń w pełnej krasie i sprawiał, że monolog Soraty stawał się dla potencjalnego słuchającego praktycznie niezrozumiały.

Do opartego o ścianę Kurogane i tak docierało niewiele z tego radosnego, gwarowego bełkotu.

Z słuchawkami na uszach, wpatrzony w pustkę, Kurogane robił swój własny, osobisty Wielki Wewnętrzny Bilans Strat i Zysków.

Ogólny rozrachunek nie nastrajał jakoś wyjątkowo optymistycznie.

Jeśli w miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, to można uznać, że Kurogane przeprowadził przedwczoraj swoisty _blitzkrieg_. Zadziałało, ale w gruncie rzeczy głównie dlatego, że Fai został zaatakowany znienacka i praktycznie przyparty do muru.

Zadziałało, ale czy skutecznie i czy… na dłużej? Nie chciał przecież do niczego głupka zmuszać… Ani go napastować. Ani nic.

Tak jak powiedział już wcześniej – może i Kurogane nie był specem od związków, ale wystarczyła odrobina rozumu, dobrej woli i empatii, by wiedzieć, że spontaniczne (ale, och, jak _bardzo_ wyczekiwane) obcałowywanie się _nie wystarczy_ do zbudowania szczęśliwego, normalnego związku o podłożu niewątpliwie romantycznym.

No nic. Głupol od pamiętnego przedwczoraj nie pisał, nie dzwonił, ani nie próbował żadnych innych prób nawiązania kontaktu, zatem Kurogane pozostało tylko czekać.

Czekać na decyzję Faia. No właśnie.

Dziś z samego rana Osakijczyk zadzwonił do swojego kuzynowujka z jakiegoś banalnego powodu, chyba głównie po to, żeby dla zasady potruć mu trochę zad. Przy okazji dowiedział się, że Faiowi wypadła kolejna niespodziewana podróż w biznesy, która najpewniej zajmie mu ze dwa tygodnie.

Fai wylatywał w najbliższy czwartek. Czyli za trzy dni.

Czy dni wystarczą, żeby blondas uporządkował swoje wątpliwości natury uczuciowo-moralnej? Czy w ciągu tych trzech dni Kurogane otrzyma odpowiedź?

Wątpliwe.

Kurogane będzie skazany na kilkutygodniowe czekanie. A jeśli wir pracy porwie Faia na tyle, że zapomni o wszystkim innym… cóż. Teoretycznie Kurogane czekał już tak długo, że ten kolejny miesiąc nie powinien robić mu większej różnicy.

Ale, do diaska, robił. Robił, bo okoliczności się zmieniły. Bardzo.

Zdusił w sobie cierpiętnicze westchnięcie, a resztki swej silnej woli skupił wokół nierozpamiętywania, sekunda po sekundzie, tego co wczoraj powiedział i co zrobił. Bo trochę tego… tej żenującej (i nadal bezsprzecznie wytęsknionej) treści się zebrało, oj, się zebrało…

Marsowa mina Kurogane wreszcie przykuła uwagę Soraty, który zakończył rozmowę i pochylił się nad głęboko zafrasowanym kolegą:

\- Ej, co tam? Jakiś robal cię gryzie? Bo patrzysz, jakbyś miał kogo zamordować… W sensie, że zamordować tak jakby bardziej, niż masz to w zwyczaju?

Kurogane nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby w tym wypadku Osakijczykowi odpowiedzieć. Udał, że nie dosłyszał pytania, zbyt skupiony na muzyce płynącej ze słuchawek podłączonych do laptopa.

Niezrażony tym Sorata ukucnął, ściągnął słuchawki z uszu Kurogane przyłożył je do swych własnych.

\- Czego ty słuchasz, szczonku? – spytał, unosząc brwi. – Całkiem to to przyjemne, ale zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje.

\- To ścieżka z anime… – wyburczał mu Kurogane na odczepnego, wiercąc się przy tym niespokojnie w miejscu. Zachciało się osakijskiej mendzie rozgrzebywać jego prywatny gust muzyczny…

\- Yhy, jesteś w miłości i tyla – skwitował Sora, oddając koledze słuchawki.

\- Nie, mówię ci, że to po prostu… – Kurogane mimowolnie próbował zaprzeczyć, ale widząc powątpiewającą minę Osakijczyka dał sobie z tym spokój. No dobra – przyznał z westchnięciem. – Chyba masz rację. Raczej jestem.

\- W miłości do Faia.

Jasna cholera. No pięknie. Jak nic teraz będzie musiał przed tym jełopem tłumaczyć…

\- A ty to skąd niby wiesz? – mruknął buńczucznie w marnej próbie zbicia Soraty z pantałyku.

\- Jak długo? – Sorata pozostał nieugięty, wyprostował się tylko na pełną wysokość i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Yh…?

\- No, się spotykacie?

Kurogane zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się chwilę, nim odpowiedział:

\- Od dwudziestego… nie, od osiemnastego marca. Ty wtedy poszedłeś na tę domówkę postsesyjną, a ja zaprosiłem go do kina. Potem poszliśmy coś zjeść. No i ten… Właściwie, dlaczego ja ci to wszystko mówię? – mruknął pod nosem z wyrzutem.

\- W sumie to pytałem tak ogólnikowo. Ty jesteś z tych, co nie opuszczą żadnej rocznicy, czy nawet miesięcznicy, nie? – zauważył Sorata.

Kurogane nie odpowiedział, wbił tylko spojrzenie w podłogę.

\- Już mi się nawet nie chce prawić ci morałów, czy cię opierniczać. Ciesz się, że on też się w tobie zabujał, tej.

Miast zrozumiałej, złożonej wypowiedzi z kurogańskiego wnętrza wydobyło się mało zrozumiałe, za to złożone i bardzo zgnębione stęknięcie. Sorata prawdopodobnie nie pojął sedna stęknięcia, gdyż natychmiast odparował:

\- No co? Miłość jest spoko. Ciesz się!

\- Miłość nie jest spoko, kiedy obiektem tej miłości jest twój zasrany wujek! – zakomunikował mu z pasją Kurogane.

\- No i dlaczego go tera obrażasz? – zaperzył się Sorata. I dodał dla podkreślenia wagi oburzenia: – A w ryja byś nie chcioł?

Na szczęście tę drugą część wypowiedzi Kurogane puścił mimo uszu, bo odmruknął tylko o nawykach wynikłych z przyzwyczajenia. Bądź desperacji.

\- Chyba nie chcę znoć szczegółów tej cołej waszej pożal się boże… sytuacji – powiedział Osakijczyk. – To znaczy, domyślam się, że Fai z przyczyn zrozumiałych ma pywne… opory. Rozwiążcie to między sobą, pogodojcie. Wszysko da się załatwić rozmową.

\- Eh… – raczył nie zgodzić się Kurogane.

\- No dobrze. _Prawie_ wszystko, bo jednak niektóre fakty są nie do obejścia – przyznał Sorata z ociąganiem. – Tej… czekaj, czekaj no! Skoro ty żeś jest w związku… a ja nie… to oznacza, że jestem większym frajerem od ciebie! Nie może tak być!

No cóż. Kurogane nie miał szans poinformować Soraty, że w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie jest pewien, czy można tu mówić o „związku".

\- Pora założyć konto na portalu na randkowym! – zakrzyknął Osakijczyk.

\- Masz je od początku studiów…

\- Na innym portalu randkowym! – doprecyzował Sora, raźno pochwycił własnego peceta i usadowił się z nim na podłodze tuż obok Kurogane. – Moja kolyj na jakąś… burzę emocji! Niech nadejdzie mój własny _huragan_ miłosnych uniesień!

Kurogane uznał w duchu, że najrozsądniej będzie przeczekać wszelkie huragany i inne szkwały i skupić się na muzyce oraz na własnych niewesołych rozważaniach. A przynajmniej spróbować się skupić.

\- A skoro o huraganie uniesień mowa – Osakijczyk poderwał głowę znad monitora i posłał przyjacielowi wszystkowiedzący uśmiech – mogę się domyślić, że Wujek w łóżku jest istnym… jak to się mówi? Rumakiem? Ogierem?

Kurogane zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wlepił zdeterminowane spojrzenie w swój własny monitor.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą nie chciałeś znać szczegółów – wysyczał, czując że mimowolnie zaczyna się czerwienić. – To nie twój pierdzielony interes.

\- No racja, w tym wypadku nie o mój interes się rozchodzi.

Nie. Kurogane tym razem nie będzie się złościł. Kurogane postąpi roztropnie, da głośniej muzykę i od tej chwili będzie ignorował Osakijczyka w sposób absolutny.

\- Kurcze, takie ciacho… – marudził dalej pod nosem Sorata. – Swego czasu pewien brukowiec ochrzcił go "Erosem na wybiegu". Czy coś w tyn dyseń. Ale ci się trafiło. No ale jak to mówio, głupi ma szczęście. Pomyśleć, ile ludzi na cołym świecie oddałoby wszystko, żeby to akurat Fai się w nich ślepo zabujoł… Bo to musi być ślepo miłość. Nie widzę innego powodu, przez który taki inteligentny facet z klasą i forsą jak on miołby wiązać się z takim… no, tobą.

\- Powiedz to. Głośno i wyraźnie.

\- Z takim bucem, jak ty.

Właściwie to nie był pewien jak powinien zareagować, bo, cholerka jasna, durny Osakijczyk mógł mieć trochę racji!

Od podejmowania trudnych behawiorystycznych decyzji uratował Kurogane telefon Soraty, który zaświergotał w kieszeni jego dresowych spodni. Osakijczyk odebrał. I już po samym jego nerwowym łypaniu Kurogane mógł zgadnąć, _kto_ dzwoni.

Tknięty okruchem nadziei prędko sprawdził własny telefon. No cóż, żadnych nieodebranych połączeń, czy nowych wiadomości…

\- Fai zapraszo nas jutro o piotej na ramen – powiedział Sorata po tym jak zakończył tę raczej krótką rozmowę – i nie przyjmuje odmowy.

BOGOWIE, TAK. O siedemnastej! W sam raz, żeby Kurogane mógł bez gnania na złamanie karku wrócić z pracy, wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i…

Nie, chwila.

\- Nas? – powtórzył zdezorientowany. – To znaczy…

\- Słuchaj, szczonku, to nic nie znaczy, dobra? – wtrącił nieco nerwowo Sorata. – Fajny kumpelski wypad - nic nowego. Może bydzie chcioł potem pójść gdzieś tylko z tobą, dla mnie to żodyn problem…

\- Nie zniosę tego upokorzenia, jeśli da mi kosza przy tobie – wyraził na głos swoje radosne przypuszczenia Kurogane.

\- Erm, to miło, że jesteś tera ze mno taki szczery, ale… nie zakładaj najgorszego, jasne? – Sorata przeczesał ręką włosy i uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Po małej pauzie zagaił niby swobodnie: – W lodówce powinno być jeszcze jedno piwo, napijemy się?

\- Twojej litości też nie zniosę! – stęknął raz jeszcze Kurogane. – To już lepiej mnie zabij!

\- Przymknij się, co!? Lepi znajdź otwieracz!

* * *

Fai znów się postarał. Zabrał młodsze towarzystwo do knajpy oddalonej o niemal godzinę jazdy samochodem i oznajmił, że skoro nie będzie miał okazji dokarmiać studentów przez najbliższe tygodnie, to studenci mają pełne prawo, nie, _obowiązek_ napchać się na jego koszt chociaż w ten jeden wieczór. Knajpka serwowała tuzin rodzajów ramenu i tyle samo przystawek, więc z nażarciem się nie powinno być większego problemu.

Jak powiedział, tak się stało – spędzili kilka przyjemnych godzin na jedzeniu, rozmowie i wzajemnych (przyjacielskich!) docinkach.

Było beztrosko, było miło. Na tyle miło, że bywały chwile, kiedy Kurogane zapominał o tym raczej niezręcznym kontekście spotkania i śmiał się szczerze razem z pozostałą dwójką.

Ale kiedy wracali już do domu i z tylnego siedzenia samochodu próbował pochwycić w lusterku spojrzenie Faia, było mu zwyczajnie przykro i ciężko. Ciężko, rzecz jasna, na sercu. Chociaż na żołądku, prawdę powiedziawszy, trochę też.

Przez całe spotkanie blondas w żaden sposób nie okazał Kurogane jakiegoś wyjątkowego zainteresowania, niczego nie zasugerował, ani nic.

A takie zawieszenie sytuacji, taka niepewność były wyjątkowo upierdliwe i niemile widziane.

Ale obiecał Faiowi, że nie będzie mu się naprzykrzać i zamierzał tej obietnicy dotrzymać, choćby nie wiem co.

Nie to, że Fai tych nerwowych łypnięć nie dostrzegał.

Ale dopiero kiedy zatrzymał się przed studencką stancją, a wspomniani studenci wytoczyli się na chodnik i zatrzymali w miejscu z zamiarem pożegnania się z Faiem, nabrał głęboko tchu i zapytał:

\- Kurogane, czy mógłbym z tobą chwilkę porozmawiać?

W innych okolicznościach reakcja rzeczonego Kurogane mogłaby być całkiem zabawna – rzucił Faiowi niedowierzające, zaszokowane spojrzenie, jak gdyby nie został nazwany, cóż, pełnym imieniem, a jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną inwektywą. Obejrzał się jeszcze za oddalającym się pospiesznie Soratą – czy to szukając pomocy, czy wsparcia, diabli wiedzą – i wreszcie, wzdychając ciężko (na co Fai omal nie parsknął nerwowym śmiechem) otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.

I kiedy zapadł się w miękkie siedzenie, spoglądając na starszego mężczyznę ni to z napięciem, ni z ostateczną rezygnacją, Fai – też zdenerwowany jak chyba nigdy w życiu – wyjaśnił mu, dość niejasno i nieco chaotycznie, że, rzecz jasna, o ile Kurogane nadal jest zainteresowany, bo jeśli już nie, to nic nie szkodzi, zapomnijmy o całej sprawie i nadal bądźmy przyjaciółmi, to Fai chciałby się zaangażować, bo właściwie to już od dawna jest zaangażowany, co Kurogane zdążył zauważyć, a że sytuacja jest dość patowa, to no cóż, nic na to nie poradzą, najważniejsze, żeby doszli do porozumienia, bo takie napięcie jest rzeczywiście nie do zniesienia, i czy właściwie to wszystko co Fai mówi ma jakikolwiek sens?

Na szczęście po tym wywodzie nic więcej nie musiał już dodawać.

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, kiedy wrócę… – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili, z trudem łapiąc oddech w zbyt ciasnym, a jednak irracjonalnie bezpiecznym uścisku Kurogane. – A nie chciałem wyjeżdżać i pozostawić cię w takim… wiesz, stanie… mmn, niepewności. Pisanie mejla wydało mi się nie na miejscu, wolałem ci to wszystko powiedzieć.

Kurogane pozwolił sobie na małą pauzę od ściskania Faia i metodycznego obcałowywania każdego dostępnego skrawka jego twarzy, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Tak. Dziękuję – odparł raczej lakonicznie i powrócił do przerwanych czynności.

Fai nie miał sił, ani szczególnych chęci, żeby go ganić, czy siłą próbować powstrzymać.

\- Ależ proszę. Dopiąłeś swego – burknął tylko z pozornym przekąsem, kiedy Kurogane cmoknął go serdecznie w usta i schował twarz w blond włosach, żeby ukryć przed Faiem swój niespotykanie szeroki uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony.

Chyba był, bo zamiast odpowiedzieć, Kurogane wtulił się mocniej w jasną czuprynę, wypiął Faia z pasów bezpieczeństwa i bez powodzenia usiłował przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej siebie. Automatyczna skrzynia biegów skutecznie mu w tym przeszkadzała.

Pomimo szczerych chęci Fai nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie tak wielkiej euforii i entuzjazmu.

\- Ciekaw jestem, co powiedzą twoi rodzice – westchnął smętnie, zarzucając ręce na plecy Kurogane i opierając policzek o jego ramię.

\- Hmm? – mruknął niewyraźnie brunet. – Co masz na myśli?

\- Jestem mężczyzną. Sporo od ciebie starszym, w dodatku cudzoziemcem. Kiedyś byłem znany z publicznego noszenia markowych ciuchów. Tyle, jeśli o moje osiągnięcia chodzi – przerwał, żeby zebrać myśli, bo Kurogane zaczął delikatnie drapać i masować kark Faia, i zdecydowanie był to masaż relaksacyjno-ekstatyczny. – Nie mam… mmh, wykształcenia, jakiejś szczególnej pozycji społecznej, ani nie pochodzę z poszanowanej rodziny. Z tradycjami i w ogóle.

\- My też nie jesteśmy arystokracją, wyobraź sobie. Nie będą zwracać uwagi na nic nie znaczące drobnostki.

Fai zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał – bo zobaczyć nijak nie mógł – że Kurogane uśmiecha się triumfalnie.

Znowu bagatelizuje problem. Powtórka z rozrywki.

\- Śmiem twierdzić, że moja płeć i wiek to nie drobnostka… – odparł powoli.

\- Polubią cię – zapewnił prędko Kurogane. Zmusił Faia do uniesienia głowy i oparł się czołem o jego czoło. Aż stuknęło. – Od razu dostrzegą twoje dobre serce i to, że jesteś wyjątkowy. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Rumieniec oblał szeroką falą fizjonomię Faia. Po raz kolejny przekonał się, że komplementy w wykonaniu Kuroro potrafią wykonać skuteczny nokaut mentalny.

\- O rany, Kuro… – odezwał się wreszcie półgłosem, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. – Hej! Uh, ty jesteś nienasycony! – stęknął po kolejnej chwili z niedowierzaniem, gdy udało mu się wyrwać z morderczych objęć doprawionych zabójczą lawiną buziaków i odsunąć Kurogane na długość ramion.

\- Po prostu bardzo cię lubię – burknął Kurogane na usprawiedliwienie. – I jestem szczęśliwy, że ty też mnie lubisz.

Fai uśmiechnął się z rozrzewnieniem, stuknął przyjaciela pięścią w pierś i pogroził mu palcem mówiąc:

\- Tylko nie mów mi niczego w stylu „proszę, nie wyjeżdżaj".

\- N-Nie mam zamiaru! – zaperzył się w odpowiedzi Kurogane. Po małej pauzie dodał: – Chociaż na pewno będzie mi ciebie przez te tygodnie brakować.

Fai uznał, że najwyższy czas się pożegnać, zanim ktoś tu padnie z zaambarasowania, a tym kimś z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa będzie on sam.

Dlatego też wprowadził w życie akcję delikatnego, acz stanowczego usunięcia bruneta z samochodu.

\- Kuro-rin, idź już! – wysapał, siłując się, z jakby nie było, znacznie wyższym i znacznie cięższym od siebie mężczyzną. Kurogane właściwie nie stawiał oporu, ale też nie współpracował z Faiem wcale. – No idź, zanim Sora pomyśli sobie o nas… różne rzeczy!

\- Już sobie pomyślał – wtrącił rzeczowo wypychany.

\- Właściwie… No tak, chyba masz rację…

\- Pewnie, że mam – Kurogane wylazł wreszcie na zewnątrz, oparł się o otwarte drzwi i rzucił blondasowi triumfujący uśmieszek. – Bezpiecznej podróży, do zobaczenia.

Fai co prawda nic nie odpowiedział, ale łagodny uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz. I to Kurogane w zupełności wystarczyło.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas patrzył za odjeżdżającym samochodem, aż wreszcie z uśmiechem nie łagodnym, a raczej szerokim i dość bezmyślnym obrał kierunek na klatkę schodową, wspiął się - biorąc po dwa stopnie - po rzeczonych schodach, z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i wkroczył do mieszkanka.

Mina zrzedła mu nieco, gdy za futryny wychylił się nieśmiało Sorata, dzierżąc w każdej dłoni otwartą butelkę piwa.

\- Wielkie dzięki, że tak we mnie wierzysz – wycedził.

\- Tej, nie rób dramy – nerwowo wystękał Sorata – t-to toast za twoje zwycięstwo!

* * *

Fai wrócił cało, zdrowo i szybciej, niż Kurogane się tego spodziewał.

I, rzecz jasna, zaraz po powrocie, wraz z dwoma słusznej wielkości pudełkami pizzy i torbą prażonej kukurydzy, zabunkrował się u studentów.

Impreza rozkręcała się zacnie, ale chyba nie w tym kierunku, w którym życzyliby sobie tego gospodarze. A już na pewno jeden z nich.

\- Czy możesz wreszcie przestać?! U siebie rób śmietnik, a nie tutaj! – zagrzmiał Kurogane.

\- Gdybyś otworzył buzię, tak jak prosiłem, to miałbym gdzie celować…

\- A czy ja wyglądam na jakiegoś pieprzonego tresowanego niedźwiedzia?!

\- W sumie, gdyby tak bliżej się przyjrzeć…

\- TO CO?!

\- Wicie co – wtrącił się w końcu Sorata, który siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i oparty plecami o niski stół obserwował tę potyczkę, z popcornem w roli głównej, z bezpiecznej odległości – sądziłem, że wasza relacja się jakoś… zmieniła. Ale tera to właściwie sam już niczego nie jestem pywien.

\- Hm? Nie odpowiada ci taki stan rzeczy, Sora? – Fai przywdział swój sprawdzony obrzydliwie słodki uśmiech i wprawnym ruchem uwiesił się u ręki zasiadającego tuż obok Kurogane. – Spodziewałeś się, że wraz Kuroro rozrzucimy tu, na podłodze, kwiecie, przywdziejemy tęczowe szaty i poczniemy pląsać radośnie trzymając się za ręce?

\- …to już cholerne kwiatki byłyby lepsze niż ten cholerny popcorn… – burknął półgłosem Kurogane, wytrzepując wolną ręką ziarenka spod koszulki.

\- Sądziłem – tymczasem tłumaczył Sorata – że bydziecie jakoś bardziej… ze sobo? Może trochę wobec siebie, uh, milsi?

\- Ależ ja jestem miły! – Znów zadeklarował teatralnie Fai, pocierając policzkiem o wiadomy biceps. – Zawsze jestem miły! Kuro-sama nie jest miły, bo już wie, że nie musi się starać! Nie musi walczyć o moje serce!

Sorata zauważył, że na tę uwagę Kurogane rzucił Faiowi uważne spojrzenie, otworzył i zaraz zamknął usta, zmarszczył brwi i finalnie zapadł w skonsternowane milczenie. Oho, jak nic albo się obraził, albo wziął sobie te słowa głęboko do serca. Tak głęboko, że Fai wkrótce się o tym przekona na własnej skórze.

\- Starczy, Fai – próbował załagodzić sytuację Osakijczyk. – Zejdź z niego, bo się szczonek w sobie zamknie.

Blondas aż sapnął z radości, bo oto dano mu szansę na żart równie suchy, co nie na miejscu!

\- Hej, jak mam zejść – powiedział głosem gładkim niczym toffi z najlepszej cukierni na mieście – skoro nie miałem jeszcze okazji, żeby wejść?

Kiedy radosna i dość jednostronna awantura rozgorzała na nowo, Sorata poprzysiągł sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie pytał, nie będzie dociekał, ani się wtrącał. Za to korzystając z ludowej mądrości, która mówi o korzyściach płynących z bójki, w której się nie uczestniczy, sięgnął po ostatni kawałek pizzy z podwójnym serem.

* * *

Zapadł już późny wieczór, kiedy wszystkie pozostałości po pizzy i żonglowaniu popcornem zostały skrzętnie wymiecione, a Fai począł zbierać się do domu.

Cała trójka stłoczyła się w maleńkim przedpokoju

\- Um, może cię odprowadzę…?

Blondyn, skupiony na zakładaniu butów, uniósł głowę, absolutnie zaskoczony tym zafrapowanym pytaniem ze strony Kurogane.

\- Dziękuję i doceniam gest, ale myślę, że uda mi się samemu trafić do zaparkowanego niedaleko samochodu – odparł z nieznacznym uśmiechem, sięgając dłonią do policzka przyjaciela.

Kurogane spurpurowiał i wykonał strategiczny odwrót. Mimo woli dobiegła go konwersacja konspiracyjnym szeptem poczyniona:

\- Niepotrzebnie się zawstydził, to była bardzo mała i bardzo urocza pomyłka!

\- Mówio, że liczo się chęci, c'nie?

Chęci! Dobre sobie! Para głupków!

Niemniej podium i tytuł Króla Głupków (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem medalu Galopującej Sklerozy i Roztargnienia) należy li tylko do jednej osoby.

A tą osobą - niebiosa, zlitujcie się - był, jest i będzie Kurogane.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Kłamałam. W sensie, w poprzedniej notce. A i owszem nie mam pomysłów, ale mogę lać wodę do znudzenia. W tym rozdziale mizianie w wydaniu soft i medium.

* * *

A skoro, jak już zostało ustalone, Kurogane był pierwszorzędnym i ostatecznym głupkiem w życiu prywatnym, postanowił, że zrobi wszystko, żeby nie być głupkiem chociaż w tym wydaniu quasi-naukowym. I dlatego spiął się w sobie, w wyniku czego udało mu się zdać egzaminy terminowo i z wcale niezłymi ocenami. Następnie przepracował ostatnie dwa tygodnie w sklepiku różnisto-papierniczym, podziękował szefowi oraz reszcie współpracowników. Z niejakim zdumieniem odkrył, że będzie mu brakować tego miejsca i ludzi – przyzwyczajenie to jednak niebezpieczna sprawa. Ale nic jest przesądzone, niebiosa wiedzą jak potoczy się jego ścieżka, ekhm, zawodowa i czy los ponownie nie zaprowadzi go w sklepowe progi. Ale najpierw musi uporać się z praktykami, które zaczynają się już w przyszłym semestrze. Doświadczenie zdobyte z mniej lub bardziej upierdliwymi klientami na pewno nie pójdzie na marne, a przyszli i, jakby nie było, nieco eksperymentalni pacjenci Kurogane mogą na tym doświadczeniu tylko skorzystać. Mniejsza szansa, że już na wstępnie dostaną tęgi opiernicz od impulsywnego praktykanta.

Ale, ale zanim Kurogane przyjdzie się zmierzyć z pacjentami, a pacjentom z Kurogane, przyszłego fizjoterapeutę czeka zasłużona przerwa letnia. Właśnie tak. A owe wakacje postanowił rozpocząć od odwiedzenia rodziców.

Pierwszy dzień minął szybko, zupełnie bezboleśnie i w ogólnej puchatej radości z odwiedzin dawno niewidzianego syna była zbyt duża. Następnego dnia, podczas późnego obiadu, kiedy pula historyjek z zakresu „studia, praca i temu podobne" została już nieomal wyczerpana, Kurogane zebrał się w sobie i zaczął co nieco przebąkiwać o Faiu. Co jak co, ale tematu Faia tak po prostu przemilczeć się nie dało, zresztą byłoby to bardzo nie w porządku względem rodziców, jak i rzeczonego Faia - szczególnie po tych zapewnieniach, które Kurogane sam mu zresztą bez zająknięcia i najmniejszego zawahania wykładał, że mama i tata będą go uwielbiać od pierwszego wejrzenia i w ogóle…

O dziwo, rodzice przyjęli tę wielką rewelację o wiele lepiej, niż Kurogane się spodziewał. Znaczy… minę ojca trudno było rozgryźć, ale mama wyglądała raczej na zadowoloną i uspokojoną. Może dlatego, że Kurogane wreszcie łaskawie wyłożył kawę na ławę, może dlatego, że nabrała pewności, iż tym tajemniczym problemem natury uczuciowej nie jest osakijski współlokator Kurogane, jak to wcześniej podejrzewała.

Kurogane wcale się jej nie dziwił, bo kto by chciał osakijską mendę za zięcia?

W każdym razie, Kurogane spodziewał się, że temat Faia jeszcze nieraz zostanie wyciągnięty i dogłębnie przemielony, ale jak na razie dobrze było tak, no cóż, jak było.

A było dobrze do kolacji. Na kolacji pojawili się częściowo niespodziewani (bo niespodziewani dla Kurogane) goście w osobie Tomoyo i jej mamy, Sonomi.

\- Gratuluję doskonałego _timingu_ – syknął do przyjaciółki siedzącej po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- O, Kurogane, czy nie wiesz, że nasze życie składa się tylko z nieuniknionego? – odparła mu konspiracyjnym półgłosem.

Gadki-szmatki.

Kurogane współuczestniczył w tym przyjacielskim spotkaniu zdecydowanie bardziej ciałem, aniżeli duchem, przekładając strawę namacalną (grillowany węgorz!) nad tą duchową. Wino się lało, szklane dzwonki pobrzękiwały na balkonie. Atmosfera była na tyle przyjemna i kameralna, że na sam wierzch konwersacji w końcu musiał wypłynąć _ten_ temat.

Ech, wypłynął jednak zdecydowanie szybciej, niż Kurogane optymistycznie zakładał.

\- Nie powiedziałeś rodzicom, kim Fai jest z zawodu!? – zakrzyknęła niedowierzająco Tomoyo.

\- Powiedziałem – główny zainteresowany przerwał na chwilę żucie zielonej fasolki. Przebiegł prędkim, spłoszonym wzrokiem po twarzach rodziców, zanim ponownie zwrócił się do dziewczyny. –Powiedziałem, że zdarza mu się pisać… różne… rzeczy.

\- Nie o ten zawód mi przecież chodzi!

Po tym oświadczeniu Tomoyo sięgnęła do otchłani swojej beżowej torebki i wyciągnęła zeń - no co za niespodzianka - czasopismo o modzie sprzed dobrych kilku lat. Z Faiem na okładce.

I to by było na tyle. Pozamiatane.

Tomoyo zaprezentowała wszystkim zebranym obszerny wywiad opatrzony kilkoma fotkami, paplając przy tym na pełnej prędkości o co ważniejszych Faiowych osiągnięciach.

Ciotka Sonomi, która zaglądała jej przez ramię, uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się lekko zza brzegu kieliszka - w jej wykonaniu był to gest pełnej aprobaty. Podczas gdy Kurogane próbował wtopić się w krzesło, w ojca jakby wstąpiło nowe życie i zaczął pokrzykiwać coś o „dobrej partii", mama natomiast, której przedstawiono zdjęcie twarzy Faia w sporym zbliżeniu, zakryła dłońmi usta i aż sapnęła z zachwytem:

\- Zupełnie jak aniołek!

No dobra, niech będzie, że aniołek. Chociaż Kurogane prędzej podejrzewałby, że pod drogimi ciuchami blond-głupol skrywa nie bielusieńkie skrzydła, a kozie kopytka.

Ale wszystko musi mieć swój koniec. W tym i pełne zaambarasowania imprezy.

Kurogane wraz z mamą raczyli się późnowieczorną herbatą, siedząc przy kuchennym stole. Ten pierwszy umilał sobie czas dojadając poimprezowe resztki, kobieta bez pośpiechu i z tym unikatowym, matczynym skupieniem przeglądała porzucone przez Tomoyo czasopismo.

\- Wygląda na dobrego, miłego człowieka – zawyrokowała w końcu, dotykając dłonią zdjęcia Faia.

Kurogane skinął lekko głową na to spostrzeżenie.

 _Bo taki też jest_ – pomyślał. _Czasem dobry aż nie do zniesienia. A czasem po prostu nie do zniesienia._

\- Dobrze się ze sobą dogadujecie? – spytała, uśmiechając się do syna.

\- Mmh, nasza relacja jest dość specyficzna…

\- Specyficzna? – powtórzyła, marszcząc brwi. – Ale lubicie się? Jesteście przyjaciółmi?

Tutaj Kurogane pokiwał gwałtownie i bez krztyny zawahania.

\- To wspaniale, bo przyjaźń jest bardzo ważna.

\- Jeśli nie najważniejsza! – odezwał się ojciec, który do tej pory był zbyt skoncentrowany na wycieraniu naczyń przy zlewie, by wtrącać się do rozmowy. – Nawet najładniejsza buzia i najfajniejszy seks kiedyś przeminą, a związać się na całe życie z przyjacielem, to jak wygrać na loterii! – Posłał żonie serdeczny uśmiech, a następnie po małej pauzie wtrącił niby mimochodem: – A skoro o już zaczęliśmy mówić o pieniądzach…

\- Mój drogi, może usiądziesz wreszcie przy nas i też napijesz się herbaty, hm? – spytała rzeczona żona niebezpiecznie łagodnym tonem. Osiągnąwszy zamierzony efekt zwróciła się na powrót do Kurogane:

– Wspieraj go – powiedziała, nie owijając w bawełnę. – Opiekuj się Faiem jak najlepiej potrafisz.

Starszy mężczyzna przerwał pochlipywanie herbaty i pochylił nieco głowę pod naporem świdrującego spojrzenia małżonki.

\- Co? – syknął, kiedy wiadomy łokieć przypomniał mu, że najwyższy czas, aby powiedzieć coś _wychowawczego_. _–_ Co ja mu mogę poradzić…? Erm, bądźcie razem, eee, ze sobą, no sami zresztą wiecie, co dla was najlepsze – wypalił w końcu. Zaryzykował nawet motywujący Ojcowski Uścisk Dłoni na ramieniu Kurogane.

\- Szczerze mówiąc – odezwał się w końcu najmłodszy członek rodziny, którego te dobre porady zdążyły cokolwiek przytłoczyć – dziwi mnie nieco, że jesteście tacy wyrozumiali i spokojni w tych… okolicznościach.

\- A co niby mielibyśmy zrobić? – odparł mężczyzna, unosząc krytycznie brew.

\- Nie wiem, ale ludzie mogą gadać, no i…

\- Niech gadają! Niech spróbują! – ojciec grzmotnął pięścią w stół, aż herbata chlupnęła z kubka. – A że niby wyrzucenie cię z domu jakoś by polepszyło tę sytuację? Co by to zmieniło, prócz tego, że nie mógłbym przez resztę życia patrzeć na swoją gębę w lustrze?

\- Kim jesteśmy, żeby decydować o twojej miłości? – dodała mama, pieszczotliwie dotykając policzka syna.

Kurogane przełknął ciężko i potarł skroń wierzchem dłoni.

\- Przestańcie, bo jeszcze… uch…

\- Rycz! Ale najpierw się jeszcze napijmy! – zagrzmiał ponownie ojciec. Lecz zanim wstał, sprostował jeszcze głosem znacznie cichszym i bardziej przymilnym: – W sensie, że może czegoś innego niż herbata? Skarbie, tobie też poleję, tak?

* * *

Kurogane spędził u rodziców jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Z prognozy pogody wynikało tyle, że szanowna stolica przeżywa obecnie falę powalających upałów, a Kurogane zdecydowanie wolał doświadczać tego typu uciążliwości w okolicznościach przyrody znacznie przyjemniejszych niż zatłoczone tokijskie ulice. Miło było wrócić do rodzinnego miasteczka, odkurzyć stare kąty, zobaczyć ponownie twarze pamiętane jeszcze z dzieciństwa.

Zresztą, gdzie miało mu się spieszyć?

Studencka stancja obecnie stała pusta. Sorata, jak zapowiedział, czas wakacyjny miał zamiar spędzić u rodziny i na krótszych, bądź dłuższych wypadach z przyjaciółmi. Kurogane rozmawiał z nim kilkukrotnie przez komunikator - Osakijczyk odgrażał się, że swoje eskapady uwieczni hurtowo i szczegółowo na zdjęciach, które potem wspólnie obejrzą. O zgrozo, jesienne wieczory zapowiadały się iście ekscytująco…

Fai też ostatnio bywał w swoich zwyczajowych rozjazdach. Tyle tylko, że chyba nieco mniej oficjalnych, niż to zazwyczaj bywało.

I bardzo dobrze, bardzo zdrowo, należało mu się.

Też odświeżał przykurzone znajomości, spotykał starych znajomych, bujał się na kameralnych imprezach itp., itd. Kurogane w trakcie którejś z krótkich pogawędek przez telefon zdążył mu tylko powiedzieć, że rodzice już _wiedzą_ i że jeśli tylko Fai nabierze kiedyś ochoty na podobną wizytę, to na pewno chętnie przyjmą go pod swój dach. Bardzo szybko pożałował tej swojej spontanicznej, podszytej dobrymi chęciami szczerości, bo głos Faia natychmiast obrał histeryczne rejestry i wszystko wskazywało na to, że sam głupek zmierza w kierunku absolutnej i zupełnie zbędnej paniki. Kurogane dyplomatycznie skierował rozmowę na inne, przyjemne dla blondasa („Mają tam u ciebie jakiś dobry alkohol?") tematy. Chyba jeszcze za wcześnie na takie rodzinne spotkania. A nawet na ich planowania.

No okej.

Fai w rozjazdach, Sorata wycieczkował, Kurogane znów jest w Tokio.

Właściwie z perspektywy czasu Kurogane trochę żałował tego swojego nieszczególnie rozwiniętego życia towarzyskiego. Ale przecież nie było tak źle… Tu, na miejscu mógł spotkać się ze znajomymi z roku. Była też ta mała demonica, Tomoyo (o ile nie miała zamiaru spędzić całego wakacyjnego czasu u mamy). Mógł też wstępnie rozejrzeć się za miejscem, w którym odbędzie praktyki, mógł poszukać jakiejś dorywczej pracy, wrócić do systematycznych odwiedzin siłowni… Albo po prostu się trochę poobijać, czy też samemu wybrać się na jakąś jednodniową wycieczkę.

Tak po prawdzie, to Kurogane liczył w duchu, że uda mu się wyjechać gdzieś na weekend z Faiem. Gdyby ten akurat nie był zawalony od stóp do głów zleceniami. Tak jest, Fai wrócił z rozjazdów chyba tylko po to, żeby rzucić się w wir publicystycznej roboty. Raaany, aż trudno uwierzyć, że Kurogane będzie tak dotkliwie tęsknił za czasami, kiedy blondas raczył bywać w studenckim mieszkaniu praktycznie dzień w dzień.

„Kuro-chin, daj mi jeszcze tydzień, no, góra dwa, a ze wszystkim się uwinę i pojedziemy na najlepszą wycieczkę w twoim życiu!"

Taa. Nie musiałaby być najlepsza w życiu, właściwie wystarczyłoby, gdyby w ogóle była, bo ostatni raz widział się twarzą w twarz z tym durnym chudzielcem, huh, z ponad (!) miesiąc temu.

Poza tym – tak jak znacznie wcześniej w duchu przewidział to Sora – sugestia, że Kurogane jakoby nie jest dla Faia (wystarczająco) miły wstrząsnęła rzeczonym do głębi. Może rzeczywiście z boku tak to wyglądało. Że jak typowy i sławetny (oraz, bądźmy szczerze, dość bucowaty) model męskiego zachowania Kurogane najbardziej interesował się Faiem wtedy, kiedy ten był dla niego nieosiągalny. A kiedy już został, erm, zdobyty zniknęła cała zabawa, cała adrenalina i cały urok.

A to wcale nie była prawda i Kurogane był to gotów udowodnić! Nawet i teraz udowodnić!

Dość płaszczenia tyłka w tym idiotycznie pustym mieszkaniu, dość wyżerania zapasów, którymi uraczyli go przy wyjeździe rodzice.

Pełen determinacji (i znów tych dość zgubnych dobrych chęci) napisał do Faia, jako od przedwczoraj głupek nie dawał znaku życia, poza wysłaniem tego nieszczęsnego mejla o najlepszej wycieczce w Kurogańskim życiu.

„Hej, jestem w domu, ale trochę zająłem się pracą. Na razie nie mogę rozmawiać, bo się zdekoncentruję. Odezwę się jakoś po południu. Najpóźniej wieczorem, obiecuję :)" – odpisał teraz.

O, dość tego! Żadnych najpóźniej wieczorem! Patyk sam się o to prosił!

Kurogane teraz i natychmiast sprawi mu miłą niespodziankę, czy się to głupkowi podoba, czy nie!

Już nie tylko zdeterminowany, ale też i słusznie nabuzowany sprawdził notatkę, gdzie zapisał adres Faia. Bardzo dobrze, wreszcie nadarzyła się okazja, aby _osobiście_ przekonać się jak blondas pomieszkuje. I _osobiście_ oderwać go wreszcie od roboty, umilić mu czas i inne takie, rzecz jasna.

Jak tam pogoda? Ha, znowu siąpi. Po kilkutygodniowych upałach nie został nawet ślad, od kilku dni pogoda przypominała bardziej wczesną jesień niż pełnię lata. Nie, żeby to Kurogane jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzało. Z czystym sumieniem mógł założyć nowe długie spodnie. Z materiału. Całkiem eleganckie. Powinny się głupkowi spodobać.

Starannie zamknął mieszkanie i jeszcze raz zajrzał do telefonu. Okej, sam przejazd metrem powinien mu zająć co najmniej kwadrans. Ale zanim dotrze na najbliższą stację metra, niespodzianka nakazuje dopełnić ceremoniału i udać się na małe niespodziankowe zakupy.

* * *

Uzbrojony w pudełko z pączkami (w kształcie kocich pysiów, sztuk dwa) oraz w mały bukiecik drobnych, bladoróżowych kwiatów (sztuk jeden) i wpatrzony w ekran telefonu Kurogane przemierzał szybkim krokiem praktycznie nieznane sobie rewiry, dzielnicę, którą kojarzył właściwie tylko ze słyszenia.

Oczywiście, że Fai pomieszkiwał w Aoyamie, gdzieżby indziej? Wszystko tutaj lśniło szkłem i metalem. Właściwie większość budynków, które Kurogane minął na swym krótkim spacerze mógłby umieścić w trzech „lub" kategoriach: elegancki i na oko bardzo drogi butik odzieżowy lub elegancka i na oko bardzo droga restauracja, lub elegancki i, nie zgadniecie, na oko bardzo drogi apartamentowiec.

A Fai mieszkał… Kurogane uniósł oczy znad GPSa… Tu.

Tu był wspaniałym, błyszczącym od szkła i metalu (uhu) wieżowcem ze wspaniałym, przeszklonym i błyszczącym wejściem głównym.

Ale nim wejdzie do środka, wypadałoby jednak wykonać telefon uprzedzający. Niespodzianki, jeśli na pewno chcą być miłe, muszą mieć jakieś swoje zasady i ograniczenia.

Tym bardziej, że z tego, co Kurogane widzi, będzie musiał zaraz zmierzyć się z portierem i prawdopodobnie wyjaśnić do kogo oraz z czym przychodzi, ugh.

\- No cześć, właśnie stoję przed tym nieludzko wysokim, oszklonym gmachem, w którym ponoć mieszkasz. Mogę wejść? – zapytał do słuchawki.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła chwila niezręcznej ciszy.

\- _Kuro, mówisz poważnie? Po co tu…? To znaczy, jasne - chodź, chodź._

Pierwsze wątpliwości zachwiały zdeterminowanym Kurogańskim duchem. Jak na razie Faiowi daleko było do pełni szczęścia, bo rzeczywiście wcale a wcale nie był przygotowany na tę wizytę, ani nic.

\- Zaraz będę, na razie – odmruknął i ruszył na spotkanie z recepcją.

Pierwsze zetknięcie się z obyciem wyższym przeszło gładko - portier został najwyraźniej uprzedzony o nadejściu Kurogane, więc wskazał tylko odpowiednie piętro i numer mieszkania, uprzejmie pokierował w kierunku windy.

Właściwie to dobrze, że nie odprowadził Kurogane pod samą windę, która gwoli ścisłości też była błyszcząca i metalowa, bo…

No właśnie. Winda. Rzecz najzwyklejsza w świecie, codzienność wielu ludzi. Może i niektórzy z tych ludzi podświadomie się windy obawiali, wszak nikt nie lubi małych zamkniętych przestrzeni, w których można pechowo utknąć. Może innym kojarzyła się ona znacznie przyjemniej - czy to z początkiem romantycznej znajomości, czy też, ba, epizodem erotycznym.

Kurogane żywił dość głęboki, niesprecyzowany lęk przed windą, który nie miał u swego źródła żadnego z wyżej wymienionych powodów.

Kurogane po prostu obejrzał zbyt wiele anime, w których spotkanie z windą kończyło się dla bohaterów… no cóż, nieciekawie. Co prawda w okolicznościach animowanych winda jechała (bądź, siłą rzeczy, spadała) w dół, ale na litość bogów, wjazd na trzynaste piętro też nie brzmiał wcale ekscytująco. Że też głupkowi zachciało się mieszkać na trzynastym, gorsze byłoby chyba tylko piętro czwarte, ugh.

Może powinien ponownie zadzwonić do Faia…? I powiedzieć mu, że jednak to chwilkę potrwa, bo Kurogane najpierw musi zlokalizować (nie będzie przecież pytać portiera, bo przypał) jakąś kondygnację schodów prowadzącą do blondasowego mieszkania, a potem pokonać te… kilkaset stopni?

Sytuację wyklarował pan w średnim, zdecydowanie cudzoziemskiego pochodzenia, który uśmiechnął się do Kurogane, rzucił niezrozumiałą uwagę, która z samej tonacji wskazywała na coś w rodzaju: „czyżby ta piekielna metalowa puszka znowu sprawiała problemy?" i bez zawahania wcisnął odpowiedni guziczek. Winda zajechała, Kurogane nie miał innego wyjścia jak nie robić scen, to znaczy grzeczne wejść do środka.

Przez całą podróż nieznajomy wpatrywał się w drzwi windy, mops tkwiący pod jego pachą – pomimo wyraźnego zeza rozbieżnego – wgapiał się w Kurogane, a Kurogane podziwiał swoje buty.

Wreszcie trzynaste piętro, można wysiąść, uprzejmy wybawiciel jedzie dalej (niechmuwindalekkąbędzie).

\- Chyba jednak przyszedłem nie w porę. Przecież jesteś zajęty – orzekł, gotów zmierzyć się ,twarzą w twarz z porażką, kiedy Fai wreszcie szczęśliwie otworzył przed nim drzwi.

\- Nie, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. To znaczy jestem trochę zajęty, ale… Dajmy temu spokój, wejdź.

Kurogane wszedł noga za nogą, z nagła czując się nieco zażenowany tym, że przyjechał bez wyraźnego zaproszenia. I że Fai być może będzie musiał zmienić przez niego swoje plany. Nie tak sobie tę niespodziankę wyobrażał.

Dopiero kiedy udało mi się ściągnąć buty – a nie było to zadaniem łatwym manewrować jednocześnie obuwiem, bukiecikiem i pudełkiem z cukierni – wyraźnie zobaczył Faia w wydaniu domowym.

Pal licho, że Fai miał na sobie wymiętolony podkoszulek oraz (wszystko na to wskazywało) piżamowe spodnie przed kolano i byle jak spięte włosy. Fai miał okulary na nosie! I w tych okularach było mu niezwykle do twarzy!

…właściwie to Faiowi we wszystkim było do twarzy, ale nie ma sensu się rozdrabniać.

Blondyn też się nie rozdrabniał, ani nie tracił czasu, kiedy podszedł bliżej i nie bacząc na tobołki stojące mu na drodze, przytulił Kurogane.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – powiedział z uśmiechem.

W punkt! Bez wątpienia dawno - otóż i cała tajemnica tej niespodziankowej wizyty.

\- Ładna opalenizna – dodał jeszcze, dotykając szyi Kurogane i bez większego zażenowania zaglądając w wycięcie jego koszulki.

Okej, okej, powoli, bo Kurogane zdążył się już trochę od tej Faiowej _wylewności_ odzwyczaić. Co innego mieć te swoje własne chwile _słabości_ , a co innego tonąć w takim, czy innym przypływie serdeczności.

\- Dzięki – odparł mimo to półgłosem i też się uśmiechnął, bo jak tu się nie uśmiechać do takiego przylepnego głupka. Przypomniawszy sobie o upominkach podetknął je pod sam nos Faia. – Um, to dla ciebie.

Strach pomyśleć, co by było, gdyby Kurogane zakupił no na przykład jakieś pełne, herbaciane róże, skoro poczciwe różowawe kwiatki wyrwały z Faia aż przeszczęśliwe sapnięcie.

\- Nie musiałeś, Kuro-rin... – Rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie swojemu bukiecikowi, zanim cmoknął prędko policzek przyjaciela. – Przyjechałeś tak nagle… Coś się stało? To z jakiejś okazji? – spytał z zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie, właściwie to nie – Kurogane potrząsnął głową, starając się nie czerwienić. – Chciałem cię tylko zobaczyć.

Nie do wiary, ale Kurogane dałby głowę, że uśmiech Faia poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, ba, że wkroczył na niebezpieczne, nieznane wody rozmemłania. Lecz zaraz uwagę blondyna przykuł chudawy, za to bez wątpienia puchaty zad kota ocierającego się mu o nogi.

A więc to tak prezentują się te enigmatyczne, eksponowane li tylko w kawałkach na fotkach koty! Całość jednak istnieje! Jest cieniowana! I prawdopodobnie w pełni rasowa!

\- O, poznaj, proszę, moje dziewczynki! To jest Si – Fai poderwał wspomnianą spod swych nóg i wręczył ją swojemu gościowi, po czym wskazał na nieco bardziej obłego kociego klona obwąchującego buty Kurogane: – A to Yam.

\- Ich imiona… – burknął w namyśle Kurogane. Półświadomie pogłaskał koci łebek i postawił zwierzaka z powrotem na ziemię. – Coś mi to mówi, skądś to znam, ale… hm.

\- Taaak? A skąd? – zapytał Fai, unosząc brwi. Jako że Kurogane nie kwapił się do odpowiedzi i wzruszył tylko ramionami, zadecydował za niego: – Zatem musimy kiedyś koniecznie zorganizować sobie jakiś wieczór z animacjami. Dla przypomnienia. Ale najpierw oprowadzę cię po domu, może być? – upewnił się jeszcze i nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymywać, zajrzał do pudełka. – O rany, te pączki mają uszka!

Fai rozpoczął od najważniejszego miejsca w każdym domu, czyli od kuchni. Tam, ku umiarkowanemu zdziwieniu Kurogane usadził pęk kwiatów nie w żadnym szykownym wazonie, a w szklance, wpakował sobie pączek do ust, resztę zostawił na kuchennym stole. „Czuj się jak u siebie, lodówka jest do twojej pełnej dyspozycji, Kuroro!" – powiedział. Okej, w porządku. Dalej było kolejne strategiczne miejsce, jakim jest łazienka (w dodatku taka zawierająca zarówno dość niesamowitą kabinę prysznicową i naprawdę sporą wannę, żyć nie umierać!), następnie niemałe pomieszczenie, które Fai próbował z początku przedstawić jako „swój gabinet i sypialnię w jednym", by w końcu uznać, że „to po prostu miejsce, w którym najczęściej siedzę, kiedy jestem w domu". Tak, to dało się zauważyć, zarówno po ilości kocich zabawek, jak i bałaganie - świadczącym o ciężkiej pracy, uhu, tak, tak - na biurku. Za to salon… Salon był salonem z prawdziwego zdarzenia. W takim salonie blondas mógł na spokojnie urządzić przyjęcie na co najmniej trzydzieści osób (plus dzieci). Zresztą jakaś impreza musiała się całkiem niedawno tu odbyć, bo Fai, śmiejąc się nerwowo, zebrał z podłogi jakiś drobiażdżek, tłumacząc, że pomimo wielokrotnego odkurzania nadal znajduje gwiazdki i brokat. Kurogane machnął na to ręką, wszak brokat to zupełnie nie jego klimaty, minął wypasione kocie drzewko i stanął przed przeszkloną ścianą. Noo, ale panoramę Tokio to tu mają niezłą! I się człowiek nie musi martwić, że mu sąsiad przez te wielgachne okna (właściwie, czy to nadal były okna, czy po prostu ściana ze szkła…?) zajrzy i co zobaczy, jaka to i z kim impreza się w salonie odbywa! Same plusy!

Ale największą atrakcję Fai zostawił na sam koniec. Pokój przeznaczony dla gości sam w sobie atrakcją był żadną, całe jego umeblowanie stanowiły właściwie tylko rozkładana kanapa i dwa regały. Ale to właśnie z tego pomieszczenia przechodziło się do kolejnego, zastawionego z góry na dół półkami. A na półkach stały książki. Dziesiątki, setki książek zupełnie nowych i tych nieco pożółkłych od starości, w twardych okładkach, w kieszonkowym wydaniu, do wyboru, do koloru. O, osobny, spory regał miały też komiksy. Był też, na oko piekielnie wygodny, patchworkowy fotel noszący ślady pazurków. A po przeciwległej ścianie, trochę na uboczu, stała zgoła zupełnie inna, oszklona gablotka. Kurogane zdołał tylko wypatrzeć oprawione zdjęcia, jakieś statuetki i certyfikaty, zanim w jego polu widzenia pojawił się Fai. Dość zakłopotany Fai, który usilnie starał się odwrócić uwagę Kurogane od pamiątek po swojej wcale-nie-tak-burzliwej modowej przeszłości.

\- Zawsze chciałem mieć własną biblioteczką – palnął z nerwowym uśmiechem.

Spostrzeżenie raczej oczywiste, ale Kurogane łapie przekaz i uprzejmie podejmuje rozmowę.

\- Nie ukrywam, że robi wrażenie – odparł, zresztą zupełnie zgodnie z prawdą. – Mógłbym przyjrzeć się jej bliżej…?

\- Oczywiście! Oglądaj, przeglądaj, jeśli któraś książka przykuje twoją uwagę, bierz i czytaj, po to tu są! – Fai klepnął zachęcająco ramię drugiego mężczyzny.

I z uśmiechem patrzył się jak Kurogane podchodzi do regałów wyższych niż on sam, przeciąga dłonią po grzbietach, wysuwa i wsuwa z powrotem na miejsce to jedną, to drugą książkę, czyta opisy na obwolutach, aż wreszcie wybiera tom, który otwiera i zaczyna czytać - spojlery!, myśli zdruzgotany Fai - w połowie.

No cóż, przecież mu tego nie zabroni. Przeszkadzać też nie miał zamiaru, więc po chwili odważył się tylko wtrącić półgłosem:

\- A ja… uh, pozwolisz, że cię tu zostawię na troszkę? Chciałem tylko jeszcze sprawdzić tekst, który napisałem i wysłać go do redakcji. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie nie mnie szukać.

Kurogane, nie odrywając wzroku od książki, skinął mu głową i na oślep wyciągnął rękę, żeby serdecznie poczochrać Faia po włosach.

* * *

Z dwiema książkami i grubawym tomiszczem mangi przyciśniętym do piersi Kurogane wszedł cicho do pokoju Faia. Zdziwił się nieco, widząc, że Faiowi jakoś gdzieś pomiędzy udało się przebrać (nadal w stylu, huh, _casual_ , ale zdecydowanie schludniej i bardziej wyjściowo) oraz uczesać włosy. Dobrze, że okulary zostały na nosie, jeśli ktoś chciałby znać zdanie Kurogane.

Blondas zarejestrował nadejście przyjaciela w sposób… dość połowiczny - nie odrywając wzroku od monitora machnął tylko ręką i mruknął pod nosem coś w rodzaju „siadaj, siadaj".

Pytanie - gdzie ma niby siadać? Obrotowy fotel siłą rzeczy zajmował Fai, na łóżko narzucono narzutę, na której nie wypadało się rozpłaszczać, zresztą i tak wylegiwał się już na niej ten bardziej gruby (Yam, poprawił się w myślach Kurogane) kot. A na podłodze mościć się jakoś głupio. Rozejrzawszy się, dostrzegł coś, co prawdopodobnie było kocim legowiskiem i drapakiem w jednym. Mniejsza o funkcje, grunt, że przypominało pufę. Kurogane zasiadł ostrożnie, nasłuchując podejrzanych trzasków i skrzypnięć. Wytrzymało, nie złamało się pod jego ciężarem - pełen sukces.

Fai tymczasem nadal znajdował się w swoim małym, publicystycznym świecie. Garbił się nad ekranem laptopa, w pełni skupiony, nieświadomie marszcząc przy tym nos. Kurogane dopiero teraz zauważył, że Faiowi urosły włosy. Tak mu się przynajmniej zdawało. Ciekawe, czy dałoby się upleść z tej kitki warkocz… Zawiesił się na dobrą chwilę, myśląc o tym jak miło byłoby przeczesywać palcami blond kosmyki, rozdzielać małe zapętlenia i inne takie, zanim zafundował sobie mentalnego plaskacza i skupił się na pierwszej książce z kupki, którą ułożył sobie na podołku. Udało mu się przeczytać dobre dwadzieścia stron, nim Fai przeciągnął się serdecznie, aż jego stawy zatrzeszczały do społu z wysłużonym fotelem i ściągnął okulary, żeby przetrzeć pięścią oczy.

\- Może przejdziemy się na spacer? Dobrze ci to zrobi – powiedział Kurogane, wstając ze swojego siedziska.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie chce mi się wychodzić – odparł Fai. Poczynił pełne dwa obroty wokół własnej osi na krześle, zanim dodał: – Wolałbym coś zjeść. Właściwie to jeszcze nic dzisiaj nie jadłem, prócz tego pączka od ciebie.

\- Jak to?! Chcesz umrzeć z wyczerpania?! – ryknął Kurogane. Zignorował mamrotliwe „nieszczególnie" ze strony blondasa i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon. – Zaraz coś zamówię…

\- Nieee, lepiej coś ugotujmy! Sami! A na spacer możemy pójść jutro rano.

Kurogane zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, nie bardzo pojmując sedna tego ciągu przyczynowo-skutkowego, ale zanim udało mu się wyartykułować swoje wątpliwości, Fai wskazał na książkowy pakiecik:

\- Co tam sobie wybrałeś?

Zaprezentował. Proszę bardzo. I po raz kolejny chudzielec odezwał się, nim Kurogane w ogóle zdążył otworzyć usta:

\- Pewnie, że możesz je pożyczyć. Koniecznie podziel się wrażeniami, kiedy już je przeczytasz. Ale na razie odłóż je gdzieś, bo będziesz mi potrzebny w kuchni – wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu.

* * *

Poprzez „potrzebny w kuchni" Fai rozumiał mniej więcej tyle, że sam usadzi zadek przy kuchennym stole, a Kurogane zajmie się całą tą kulinarną resztą. Rzecz jasna, Fai będzie udzielał mu cennych wskazówek w rodzaju: „Głęboka patelnia jest w szafce na lewo. Bardziej lewo. Jeszcze bardziej lewo." oraz uatrakcyjniał trudy i inne zagwozdki techniczno-gastronomiczne rozmową. Dlatego opowiedział mu pokrótce o swoich ostatnich spotkaniach towarzyskich, zapewnił, że przy najbliższej okazji przedstawi Kurogane swoim najbliższym znajomych (jakiś zupełnie niewinny odwet za plan Poznaj Moich Rodziców?) i wreszcie pochwalił się, że blog, który założył jakiś czas temu głównie dla samej przyjemności i idei pisania zaczyna być zauważany, docierać do coraz szerszych czytelniczych kręgów. Kurogane pomrukiwał potakująco, słuchał na tyle uważnie, na ile da się słuchać czyichś wynurzeń i jednocześnie operować bardzo ostrym nożem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie za ciepło na _curry_? – upewnił się po raz kolejny Kurogane, wrzuciwszy ziemniaki do wrzątku.

Też pytanie! Wegetariańskie _curry_! Prawdziwe, z żadnych tam półproduktów! Niech się Kuroro nauczy czegoś zdrowego i pożytecznego!

\- Każda pogoda jest dobra na curry – zbył go Fai.

 _A każda okazja sprzyja temu, żeby popodziwiać plecy Kuro-rina_ , dodał już w myślach.

To zawsze było miłe. Znaczy, nie podziwianie męskich tyłów, lecz takie wspólne przygotowanie posiłków, które to w przeszłości Fai doświadczył nie raz i nie dwa. Jedzenie zawsze wtedy lepiej smakowało, czy to w towarzystwie przyjaciół, czy ówczesnej bratniej duszy.

Rzucił jeszcze jedno długie spojrzenie plecom bruneta, westchnął z ciężkim sercem, i z kolejnym chrupnięciem stawów (czy to już starość się odzywa?) uniósł się znad krzesła. Z przyprawami musi zastosować pomoc praktyczną, bo inaczej mogłaby z tego wyniknąć gastronomiczna katastrofa. Wysunął szufladę wypełnioną po brzegi przeróżnymi paczuszkami, wybrał odpowiednie, zamknął szufladę i włączył palnik pod patelnią z olejem.

A skoro już wstał, a Kuro-sama był taaaki skupiony na krojeniu, że chyba świata poza cebulą nie widział, to chyba można to wykorzystać.

\- Do idealnego obrazka brakuje ci tylko fartuszka – mruknął w plecy wyższego mężczyzny, obejmując go wpół.

\- Mówisz? – odparł nieco sceptycznie Kurogane. – Trochę krępujesz mi ruchy.

\- …czy to odpowiednia chwila na raczej jednoznaczny żart o krępowaniu?

\- Nie. Krojenie cebuli nie jest odpowiednią okazją do żartów. A już na pewno _takich_ żartów.

\- E tam! – Fai odsunął się posłusznie, żeby Kurogane mógł swobodnie wrzucić warzywa na rozgrzany olej. – A znasz to: jaka jest najlepiej sprzedająca się jarzyna na targu?

\- Nie znam, nie wiem, nie kończ.

\- BESTSELER.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny.

\- Miałeś chyba na myśli „najlepszy" – uściślił Fai, mrużąc oczy. – Zupełnie jak ten seler. O, uśmiechasz się, wygrałem!

Kurogane parsknął kpiąco, ale nie ośmielił się zaprzeczyć.

* * *

Czy właśnie tak wyglądało niebo? Jeśli odpowiedź brzmiała twierdząco, to Fai może tam spędzić całą wieczność.

No, brakowało może tylko kieliszka wina, ale akurat ten trunek wypili do obiadu. Po _curry_ zostało już tylko wspomnienie, nadal wywołujące w Faiu przyjemną senność. Sam Fai zalegał wygodnie, w pozycji półleżącej na kanapie w salonie. Na jego piersi spoczywał jeden z kotów, natomiast nogi - ażeby sprawiedliwości stała się zadość - ulokował na kolanach Kurogane. Kurogane z kolei był zbyt zaaferowany seansem filmu grozy starszego niż on sam (Fai postanowił nadrobić braki w wiedzy Kuro zarówno w zakresie kulinarnym, jak i kulturowym), by w ogóle być świadom obecności świata jako takiego. Właściwie to świadomy był chyba tylko stóp Faia, które bezwiednie gniótł i miętosił w dłoniach. No i proszę, Fai doczekał się swojego masażu. Ba, nawet prosić się o ten masaż nie musiał. Co prawda w chwilach szczególnego napięcia Kurogane ściskał mu palce może _odrobinę_ za mocno, ale nie można oczekiwać od darmowej, spontanicznej usługi nie wiadomo jakich standardów, czyż nie?

Nadszedł wielki finał filmu; kotka przeciągnęła się z rozkoszą i umknęła ze swojego wygodnego gniazdka. Fai mógł bez przeszkód obserwować, jak z twarzy jego partnera znika całe to - całkiem zabawne, jeśli ma być szczery - napięcie, a jego miejsce zajmują rozczarowanie i żal. Horrory rzadko kiedy kończyły się dla bohaterów w pełni szczęśliwe, ten nie był wyjątkiem, niemniej Fai wcale się nie dziwił rozgoryczeniu Kurogane, kiedy na ekranie telewizora pojawiły się napisy końcowe.

Dobry moment, żeby nie tylko pocieszyć Kuroro, ale z powrotem zwrócić jego uwagę na rzeczy dobre i szczególnie ważne! A taką rzeczą był na przykład Fai.

\- I co powiesz? – zapytał siadając blisko Kurogane i pozwalając objąć mu się ramieniem.

\- To… bardzo dobry film – odparł pytany, marszcząc brwi. – Znakomity, pomimo tych dość gumowych efektów specjalnych i im podobnych, ale to zakończenie… – zawiesił głos, mimowolnie śledząc wzrokiem poczynania Faia, który najpierw zdjął okulary i położył je - dość nieodpowiedzialnie - na podłokietniku kanapy, potem wyłączył sprzęt telewizyjny, a następnie przygasił światło. Cud technologii. Trochę straszne, że wszystko w tym pokoju można obsłużyć jednym pilotem.

\- Mhm, mogłoby być milsze – zgodził się z nim Fai i jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w Kurogane.

Owszem, film nie miły, ani tym bardziej nastrojowy. Za to bardzo miły dzień wypełniony rozmową, złośliwymi żartami, małymi czułościami i innymi wspólnymi aktywnościami aż się prosił o to, żeby zwieńczyć go wieczorem oraz nocą pełną serdeczności z rodzaju tych większych i bezceremonialnych. Mówiąc po ludzku – według Faia śniadanie z bliską osobą było równie fajnie (jeśli nie fajniejsze), co wspólna kolacja.

\- Erm, tak, mogło być szczęśliwsze dla bohaterów. I może mniej otwarte – wtrącił nieco nerwowo Kurogane, czując palce Faia we włosach i jego ciepły oddech na swojej szyi. Zerknął na cyferblat jarzący się na niebiesko w półmroku. – Późno się zrobiło…

\- Spokojnie, Kuro-puu, możesz u mnie przenocować. Będziesz miał cały pokój dla siebie – odparł Fai. Dotknął ustami ostrej krawędzi szczęki Kurogane i zwrócił jego twarz ku sobie. – Choć pewnie wolałbyś dzielić łóżko ze mną, hm?

\- A… nie, nie miałem tego na myśli – Kurogane, zażenowany, pokręcił głową.

\- Zostań na noc – powtórzył Fai cicho, już bez krztyny kąśliwego uśmiechu.

Jako pierwszy też przerwał ostrożny, krótki pocałunek i spojrzał uważnie w oczy drugiego mężczyzny. A kiedy Kurogane, bez żadnej zachęty, sam nachylił się ku Faiowi, ten, już bez wcześniejszych oporów, zaczął całować mocno i czule. W podzięce Kurogane głaskał go po plecach i włosach, pomrukiwał cicho - to wystarczyło, żeby Fai, w pełni uspokojony i odprężony, zatracił się w tej bliskości zupełnie. Nie przerywając pocałunków pozwolił swoim dłoniom zsunąć się z rozpalonych policzków Kurogane na jego szyję, następnie bez zbędnego pośpiechu na pierś i brzuch, gdzie zabawiły dłuższą chwilę. Powstrzymywał się taki szmat czasu przed dotykaniem tego wspaniałego torsu, że teraz nie przepuści absolutnie żadnej okazji, ażeby choć trochę go popieścić, o! Fai westchnął, czując w głębi własnego brzucha łaskotanie i początki przyjemnego ciepła. Równie rozanielony, co podekscytowany, położył jedną dłoń na biodrze Kurogane, a drugą objął jego rozporek.

Dopiero kiedy Kurogane wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, do Faia dotarło, że istnieją rzeczy, które wypada czynić tylko za wyraźnym pozwoleniem, a nie przy okazji szeroko pojętego nastroju.

\- Cholera, co ja sobie wyobrażam!? – Odskoczył jak oparzony od młodszego mężczyzny. –Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam

\- Wszystko w porządku – uspokoił go Kurogane.

Głupol tak się zestresował, że zerwał się na równe nogi i stał teraz jak ta sierota ostatnia przed kanapą, trąc nerwowo dłonie i nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Ani gdzie spojrzeć. W końcu ulokował komicznie skruszone spojrzenie gdzieś w okolicach ucha swojego rozmówcy.

\- Czego tym razem się boisz? Że mnie zdemoralizujesz? – odezwał się ponownie brunet, usilnie starając się zachować powagę.

\- Między innymi… – odburknął mu Fai.

\- Więc się mylisz, i to bardzo – stwierdził zdawkowo Kurogane, łapiąc Faia za nadgarstek. A gdy usadził go sobie wygodnie między nogami, plecami do siebie, mruknął wprost w blond czuprynę: – Nie jestem aż tak niewinny, jak sądzisz.

\- Jak mam to rozumieć? – Fai przełknął ciężko, kiedy ramiona Kurogane oplotły go mocno w pasie. Łaskotanie powróciło ze zdwojoną siłą, uh.

\- Czasem wieczorem, kiedy jestem pod prysznicem albo kiedy już leżę w łóżku… – Kurogane przerwał i dopiero po chwili dokończył cicho: – Myślę o tobie. Dość intensywnie.

Fai znów westchnął, niemal boleściwie.

Och, a więc o TO chodziło!

\- Opowiedz – wypalił, niewiele myśląc.

\- Hm?

\- O tym… w jaki sposób o mnie myślisz. I co wtedy robisz.

Kurogane uniósł brwi skonsternowany, ale z przyczyn oczywistych blondas widzieć tego nie mógł.

Okej. Prawda była taka, że dysponował dość szerokim repertuarem fantazji erotycznych z udziałem niejakiego Faia. Fantazje przewidywały najróżniejsze wariacje i scenariusze, czy to z Faiem na egzotycznej plaży Okinawy, czy też Faiem–właścicielem-przytulnego-onsenu lub – raczej niewyszukane, ale jakże ujmujące – z Faiem w samych tylko wysokich butach na słusznym obcasie. Jednak żadna z nich nie przewidywała Faia, który prosiłby o wyartykułowanie tych fantazji. Na głos! Tak po prostu! Na kanapie!

\- No cóż… Właściwie, kiedy… hm… – chrząknął Kurogane, głęboko zawstydzony. W poszukiwaniu natchnienia przytulił Faia mocniej, pogłaskał jego pierś, nosem potarł płatek ucha. Przyjemne, bez wątpienia przyjemne, ale nieszczególnie pomocne. Bardziej ogłupiające.

Fai też włożył w cały proces swój mały, upajający wkład wiercąc się w objęciach Kurogane i głaszcząc go po udach. No nieźle, jak tak dalej pójdzie, to wkrótce Kurogane będzie miał w spodniach problem. I to wcale niemały.

\- Chyba nie umiem – zawyrokował w końcu ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- Z czasem się nauczysz – odparł łagodnie Fai i obrócił się do przodem, by móc usiąść Kurogane na kolanach. – Nauczę cię.

Od razu zauważył, że Kurogane był wyraźnie zmieszany tym, co zaszło (a właściwie co nie zaszło). Nie miał absolutnie żadnych powodów, by czuć się zakłopotanym, w całej tej zabawie nie chodziło przecież o to, żeby zadowolić partnera za wszelką cenę, kosztem swoich własnych uczuć, czy poczucia komfortu. Co za głupol.

\- Wszystkiego cię nauczę – obiecał ponowne półszeptem, wyciągając ręce, żeby móc dotknąć twarzy młodszego mężczyzny.

Ostre kości policzkowe, mocna szyja, szerokie ramiona, twardy brzuch. I ta łatwość z jaką ujął Faia za biodra, podniósł go i usadził jeszcze bliżej siebie. Oj, jak bardzo różniło się to… wszystko od poprzednich partnerek Faia. A gdy Kurogane chwycił Faia za dłoń, a owa dłoń dosłownie zniknęła w uścisku jego palców, doszedł do wniosku, że ciężko porównywać Kuro-rina nawet z eks-kochankami płci niewątpliwie męskiej.

Bo Kuro-sama był niemożliwie wysoki, barczysty i porażająco męski. Do tego bardzo młody i zaskakująco nieśmiały. A Fai z tą całą młodością i męskością musiał sobie poradzić w sytuacji łóżkowej. Jak na razie hipotetycznie łóżkowej. Hipotetycznie!

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, trochę już zapomniałem jak to jest być z mężczyzną – powiedział, chcąc jakoś usprawiedliwić swój badawczy dotyk i nachalne gapienie się. – Tak się złożyło, że ostatnio nie miałem ku temu okazji.

\- To znaczy… że musimy się częściej spotykać, nie? – odparł Kurogane z niepewnym półuśmieszkiem.

Chwila… co? Co Kuroro właściwie zrozumiał? Fai mimowolnie wybuchł głośnym, szczerym śmiechem, nie zważając na głupio zdumioną minę bruneta.

\- Uwielbiam cię, Kuro-sama! – oznajmił, zarzucając ręce na szyję Kurogane.

Nawet jeśli Kurogane do tej pory _trochę_ nie nadążał za rozwojem wypadków, od tej chwili postanowił po prostu płynąć z prądem. Niech się dzieje wola nieba i tak dalej, grunt, że blond głupol jest szczęśliwy i że zaczyna czynić wielkie wyznania. Z Faiem w ramionach ułożył się na plecach, mając nadzieję, że nie wylądują na podłodze w chwili szczególnego zapamiętania.

Ale do szczególnego zapamiętania najlepiej jest podążać sukcesywnie i bez pośpiechu.

A więc bez zbędnego pośpiechu Kurogane uczynił to, na co miał ochotę przez całe popołudnie - ściągnął gumkę z włosów Faia, żeby móc swobodnie je rozczesywać.

\- Sporo ci urosły – powiedział na głos to, co zauważył już wcześniej.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem je przyciąć? – spytał Fai, gdy Kurogane założył mu kosmyk włosów za ucho.

\- Jak dla mnie, to możesz je nosić nawet do pasa.

\- Hmm… Gdybym poszedł za twoją radą, Kuro-chan, a do tego zaczął splatać je w warkocz, zapuścił zarost i skombinował fajny hełm, mógłbym pokusić się o stylizację na Wikinga – zauważył z namysłem, po czym uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do Kurogane. – Powiedz, spałeś kiedyś z Wikingiem?

\- Jak nie renifery, to Wikingowie! – stęknął w odpowiedzi Kurogane. – Co jak co, ale twoimi prywatnymi fantazjami, młotku, wolałbym się nie zapoznawać!

\- Nawet w praktyce…? – zamruczał Fai, muskając wargi drugiego mężczyzny.

Nie no, praktyka a odjechana teoria to jak niebo a ziemia! Najbezpieczniej też będzie raz a dobrze zapieczętować gębę głupola, żeby żadne wariactwa nie mogły z niej już ulatywać. Tak, to brzmiało jak dobry plan, więc Kurogane nie zwlekając dłużej nabrał głęboko powietrza, położył dłoń na potylicy Faia i przyciągnął do długiego, głębokiego pocałunku.

I zanim sam popadł w błogość totalną stwierdził, że podoba mu się w Faiu to, że choć cały drżał i miękł pod wpływem czułości, ani na chwilę nie pozostawał bierny. Że całował i dotykał z zapamiętaniem, nie był też ani trochę płochliwy, czy nieśmiały (tak jak niektórzy). Jakby nie było stały za tym całe lata związków i doświadczeń (niektórzy również i z tym mieli kłopot). Gdyby tylko wyzbył się tych momentów zawahania i wątpliwości, których źródło - podobnie jak sypialniani Wikingowie - tkwiło wyłącznie w jego głowie, to byłby idea-

Naah, nawet ze wszystkimi swoimi małymi oporami i demonami Fai był idealny i w sam raz.

 _Sytuacja z każdą minutą staje się coraz mniej hipotetyczna_ , półświadomie doszedł do wniosku wspomniany Fai. Coraz trudniej było mu formułować jakiekolwiek wnioski odkąd Kurogane podwinął jego koszulkę i zaczął masować dół szczupłych pleców. Ostrożne ukąszenia prosto w szyję Faia też skutecznie dobijały zdrowy rozsądek i tym podobne. A gdy zsunął się pomiędzy rozchylone nogi Kurogane i docisnął biodra do początków erekcji nie było już mowy o żadnej hipotetyczności. Same twarde, uh, fakty.

A jak wiadomo z faktami walczyć nie w sposób, dlatego też Fai wsłuchiwał się w coraz głębszy i szybszy oddech leżącego pod nim mężczyzny, pozwalał, żeby Kurogane obejmował go mocno udami, w zamian błądził wilgotnymi wargami po opalonej twarzy, wsuwał język w rozchylone usta i po prostu doświadczał całym sobą, _czuł_ wszystkimi zmysłami. Cholera, czuł aż do bólu! Rzecz się miała następująco: Fai był bardziej stęskniony i wyposzczony, niż wstępnie zakładał, a Los uprzejmie wpakował mu Kurogane wprost do mieszkania.

Przez chwilę wtulał twarz w ramię Kurogane, próbując uspokoić oddech i tętniący szum w uszach. Drapał pieszczotliwie tors mężczyzny, aż odsunął się odrobinę, aby móc swobodnie wsunąć rękę pod jego koszulkę. W porządku, wyrzeźbiony brzuch już znał, ale wyżej… z czułym pomrukiem, ujął między dwa palce twardniejący sutek, jednocześnie całując nasadę szyi Kurogane.

Wyższy mężczyzna jęknął protestująco przez zaciśnięte zęby, bezwiednie szarpnął za blond włosy.

Fai uniósł głowę zdumiony, pod palcami wciąż czując szaleńczo tłukące się serce.

Nikt nigdy nie dotykał Kuroro w podobny sposób…? Huh, więc przyszło się zmierzyć Faiowi z Trzema Wielkimi M: Młodość, Męskość i Małe doświadczenie. Jak na razie, po tym rozkosznym, kanapowym kwadransie, widział w nich tylko powód do radości - czas pokaże, czy słusznie.

Jak na razie miał zamiar skupić się głównie na poznawaniu ciała Kurogane i metodycznym doprowadzaniu go do błogostanu. Już nie silił się na pocałunki, kiedy lizał i ssał okolice wyraźnie zarysowanego obojczyka Kurogane, a dłonią nieprzerwanie masował jego pierś. Doskonały wybór garderoby, Fai docenił to wcięcie w t-shircie już dużo wcześniej, niemniej, jego skromnym zdaniem, mogłoby być jeszcze głębsze - jak szaleć to szaleć!

\- Mm, mam nadzieję, że po tej nocy będziesz odwiedzał mnie częściej – szepnął, smakując słoność skóry za uchem Kurogane.

W odpowiedzi brunet wymamrotał jakąś nieskładną, niezrozumiałą obietnicę, dłonią objął kark Faia, przywarł biodrami do jego bioder.

\- Już żałuję, że nie przyszedłem choćby tydzień wcześniej – powiedział niewyraźnie, z ustami przyciśniętymi do policzka Faia.

To wystarczyło, żeby blondas zerwał się jak rażony piorunem. Usiadł na nogach Kurogane, poprawił mu koszulę, czyniąc przy tym wielce nieszczęśliwą minę.

\- Co, co? Co się stało? – wydukał nieprzytomnie Kurogane, też unosząc się do siadu. – Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

\- Nie, po prostu nagle pomyślałem… – odezwał się Fai, wyłamując sobie palce i nerwowo odgarniając włosy sprzed oczu. – Zdałem sobie sprawę jak to wygląda. Jesteś u mnie po raz pierwszy, nie chciałbym cię do niczego przymuszać. Nie chciałbym też, żebyś myślał… żeby mój dom kojarzył ci się głównie z jakimś… _love hotelem_ – wykrztusił z goryczą.

Kurogane westchnął, ale zdołał się powstrzymać od donośnego plaśnięcia się w czoło.

Głupolowi udało się sprowadzić całe to sympatyczne popołudnie, całą złożoność ich relacji do spontanicznego pieszczenia się na kanapie. I w dodatku jakoś to wszystko przedziwnie wykręcić. Czy on naprawdę nadal sądzi, że Kurogane jest jak to dziecię niewinne, nieświadome i zmuszane do aktywności, na które wcale nie ma ochoty?

\- Może… Może moglibyśmy wziąć prysznic? – zaproponował ostrożnie.

Fai uniósł wzrok na Kurogane. Kącik jego ust zadrżał, kiedy zapytał:

\- Zimny?

\- Nie! Gorący! Albo coś w tym rodzaju…

\- Coś w rodzaju prysznica?

Oho, jak nic blondas dochodzi do siebie.

\- Przecież wiesz, co mam na myśli, do cholery! – burknął już słusznie poirytowany Kurogane.

\- Więc mówisz, że mimo wszystko jesteś chętny na prysznic? – spytał wymijająco Fai.

\- Uhm. Bardzo. A ty?

\- Hm, nadal mam pewne wątpliwości. Obawy, że to jednak za szybko. Że powinniśmy to odłożyć na jakąś bardziej wyjątkową okazję, że możesz później tego żałować, że-

„Że" zdawały się nie mieć końca. Kurogane, tknięty słusznym impulsem, zatkał dłonią usta Faia.

\- Mowy nie ma. Higiena to podstawa – odparł z powagą.

\- O rany, Kuro-sama potrafi żartować! – blondas odepchnął dłoń mężczyzny i chwycił się dramatycznie za serce. – Tego się nie spodziewałem! – dodał uszczypliwie.

\- Miewam takie dni, kiedy nie jestem do końca sobą.

Starszy mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem, ale zdołał odpowiedzieć:

\- Och nie, czy to aby nie kolejna żartobliwa riposta?! Moje serce może tego nie wytrzymać!

\- Od tej chwili powinno być ono przygotowane na każdą, nawet najbardziej niespodziewaną ewentualność – orzekł gładko Kurogane, biorąc Faia - który śmiał się już do rozpuku - za rękę.

Wyszli z salonu i wszystko zmierzało we właściwym kierunku, dopóki Kurogane nie potknął się o próg łazienki, co Fai powitał kolejnym wybuchem histerycznego śmiechu.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcesz mnie uwieść, czy zabić – stwierdził blondyn, wycierając łzy z oczu.

\- Lubię twój śmiech – odparł Kurogane, dzielnie usiłując nadać całym tym absurdalnym okolicznościom tony romantyczne.

 _Nawet jeśli akurat śmiejesz się ze mnie_ – zatrzymał dla siebie.

\- Gdyby zabrakło Kuro-pona, straciłbym połowę powodów do śmiechu – rzekł Fai tonem drżącym od wzruszenia. Albo od wesołości. Albo obu tych rzeczy naraz. – Co najmniej połowę!

 _Jeszcze trochę, a zabiję albo jego, albo siebie_ – zawyrokował w myślach Kurogane, kiedy patyk jak gdyby nigdy nic przytulił się mocno do niego.

No nic, ewentualnie zabójstwa należy odłożyć na później, a teraz, jak to mówią, trzeba kuć żelazo póki gorące, zanim kolejna nieuzasadniona obawa wpadnie chudzielcowi do łba.

I dlatego posłusznie ściągnął koszulkę, zanim blondas zrobił to własnoręcznie. Przełknął nerwowo, gdy Fai rozpiął mu spodnie i zsunął je z bioder. Ale co to za sprawiedliwość, czemu niby tylko Kurogane ma być w negliżu? Usiłując powstrzymać drżenie rąk, sięgnął do dżinsów Faia. Tu napotkał opór. Zdecydowany opór.

\- Obaj się nie zmieścimy – powiedział blondas, łapiąc za dłonie drugiego mężczyzny. Dla podkreślenia uwagi skinął głową w kierunku kabiny prysznicowej.

Wierutna bzdura. Pod prysznicem spokojnie zmieściłby się Kuro-sama i jego dwaj bracia bliźniacy. Ale Fai ufał swoim przeczuciom, a przeczucie właśnie podpowiadało, że wspólny prysznic mógłby skończyć się w najlepszym wypadku potłuczonym łokciem, a w najgorszym - rozbitą głową. Poza tym nie zaszkodzi, jeśli obaj trochę ochłoną. W sensie metaforycznym, jak i dosłownym. W międzyczasie Fai załatwi, co trzeba, ogarnie co nieco sypialnię, no i sprawdzi, czy koteczkom niczego nie brakuje.

\- A wanna…? – nie ustępował dalej Kurogane.

Huh, ten to dopiero jest uparty! I jak chce, potrafi udawać takiego niedomyślnego, no kto by pomyślał…

\- Zaraz przyniosę ci ręcznik – powiedział, podnosząc z podłogi spodnie i koszulkę. Odwrócił wzrok, czekając aż Kurogane ściągnie bieliznę. Uznał, że w tych okolicznościach gapienie się będzie nie na miejscu. – Nie musisz się spieszyć.

Kurogane burknął coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale grzecznie podreptał do kabiny.

\- Prysznic, jasne, przez cały wieczór marzyłem o umyciu się… – stwierdził smętnie. Tknięty impulsem posłał krytycznie spojrzenie w dół ciała. – A z tym niby co mam zrobić…?

\- Zimna woda powinna pomóc! Ale jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to najlepiej zostawić tak, jak jest! Przyda się na później! – zakrzyknął jeszcze Fai w progu łazienki.

\- Cicho tam! – odhuknął mu brunet. – Akurat ciebie nie prosiłem o opinię!

Ach, co za radość.

Dobrze, kiedy Kurogane będzie dokonywał, hoho, ablucji, Fai zajmie się swoimi sprawami. Zaczął od sypialni, gdzie spędził chwilę, następnie zlokalizował oba syjamy, wygłaskał je na zapas i dopilnował, żeby miały pełne miseczki. Na koniec znalazł praktycznie nieużywany szlafrok (oby Kuroro uznawał szlafroki!), który powinien jako tako powinien pasować i wyciągnął z szafki spory ręcznik. Zgrał się niemal idealnie z momentem, kiedy drzwi od kabiny rozsunęły się ze chrzęstem.

\- Poradziłeś sobie? – zapytał, podając Kurogane ręcznik.

Kurogane uniósł brew, domyślając się insynuacji, ale zgrabnie ją zignorował.

\- Tak, ale twój prysznic jest jak.. jak…

\- Tak, wiem, astronauta miałby z nim problemy – dokończył Fai, przyjął od mężczyzny mokry ręcznik, a w zamian podał mu szlafrok i odsunął się o krok. – Ale zapewniam cię, że to kwestia wprawy.

No, wreszcie mógł napatrzeć się na Kurogane do woli! Szlafrok może być i odrobinę przykrótki, ale pod tym szlafrokiem krył się zupełnie świeży i pachnący, rozgrzany i zarumieniony Kuro-pon. Aż chciałoby się do takiego tulić tu i teraz, i przez resztę nocy!

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze? – spytał Fai z szerokim, głupim uśmiechem.

Kurogane musiał zauważyć ten jego roziskrzony wzrok, bo pokręcił tylko głową i zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oj, nie tak, nie tak…! – sapnął blondyn. – Kuro-puu, posłuchaj uważnie rady starszego, bardziej doświadczonego kolegi. Otóż, na takie pytanie należy odpowiadać w ten sposób – tutaj stanął na palcach, oparł wolną ręce na ramionach Kurogane i szepnął mu miękko do ucha: – „Ciebie. Tylko ciebie potrzebuję". Gwarantuję, że efekt będzie piorunujący! – zakrzyknął, posyłając plecom bruneta serdeczne klepnięcie. – Zapamiętałeś?

A gdy Kurogane sobie znanym sposobem zdołał przybrać kolor godny buraka oraz skinął potakująco, Fai chwycił go pod łokieć i znów odezwał się półgłosem:

\- Idź do sypialni, za chwilę do ciebie dołączę.


End file.
